We Shall Meet Again
by AlyciaL
Summary: Sakura and Kakashi soon discover that happily ever after only happens in fairy tales. Love betweem two ninjas is built upon tears, pain, trust and hope. A promise was made between Kakashi and Sakura. We shall meet again someday. [kakasaku]
1. Chapter 1: Goodbye

**Goodbye**

* * *

The rain poured heavily. Cold was the only thing Kakashi could feel.

Rain droplets landed hard on his young and handsome gifted face unmercifully. It was a waste to all girls in Kohona for Kakashi to hide his beautifully craved features underneath his usual black silk mask.

Yet, for once it was different.

The usual black slender cloth was nowhere to be seen on his firm face. His face was a shade of grey, contaminated with blood. The crimson stain stood out contrastingly from his pale skin.

Kakashi parted his chapped lips, panting heavily.

He lifted up his severe wounded arm and his hand grasped tightly on his Anbu uniform in the chest.

He stopped on his track and supported himself by leaning on an old tree trunk. He transfixed his gaze, allowing them to scan through his own body.

He took in the sight of his critical condition with a blank look on his face. There was a few kunais stuck into the flesh of his arm. He could feel the oozing fresh liquid underneath his hand on his chest.

A deadly metal scent filled the chill night air.

He knew he could not hold on any longer.

Tumbling across, he released the last bit of energy he had and slide down against the trunk, creating his personal blood pool around the earth. Rain failed to wash away the crimson liquid because it would be replaced as soon as it had faded.

Kakashi grasped tighter on his shirt, taking in air difficultly. He kept his eyes shut. Pain seemed to drift away from him ever since a long time ago. His body went numb and rigid. The only thing he could feel was the metal cold slipping in his numbed senses.

He lifted his wounded hand to his face and brushed away some blood over his eyes.

This would be it then.

Among all the times he had cheated death. Among all the times where all his comrades had died, his time had finally arrived. His time for having his name engrave into the memorial stone had finally come.

How many times had he burned his gaze on the names on the stone hoping his name was on it, along with all his fellow comrades and families?

To him, death was not fearful. Death was a symbol of redemption and honor.

He was a man who had cheated death too many times.

No one deserved death more than him.

He had numerous accounts of near death experiences yet never once was it so real. This time, Kakashi was well aware that he would not be able to pull it through anymore.

This would be it.

Soon, he will rejoin with those whom he had lost among all those awful battles. After witnessing death after death of the people he cared, he learned that nothing was left worthwhile for him to hold on to this living world.

Every breath that he took kills him a little more inside every living day. It was too painful to bear the realization that he was still alive, breathing while the others that he had cared for were gone.

Yes, one can say that Kakashi longed for death. To a person like Kakashi, death might be the best remedy for all his pain.

He snapped open his eyes revealing the pair of mismatched eyes that were clouded by fresh blood tickling down from his forehead.

Kakashi was drained with all his chakra and he felt his life was draining away too.

He looked at the sky with rain splashing down on him. A face with a pair of gifted emerald eyes gradually took its form from the dark sky. Kakashi sighed.

_Sakura._

How weird. He was a man who had longed for death, yet when death really did embrace him, funny, he didn't feel like dying anymore.

Kakashi chuckled softly, causing more blood oozing out from his mouth.

_Why? Why now?_

_Of all the time, of all the place it could have been, why now?_

_Why now? After I had stop hoping to die, praying to live?_

_Why now? After I had finally found someone I cared for in this living world?_

_Why now? After I had someone waiting for my return?_

_Why now? After I had finally found a place I can call as home?_

_Why now? After letting me taste the warmth of love?_

_Goddammit, why not the time when I'm still living in the darkness I had created for my self?_

_Why NOW after I had someone I WANTED TO LIVE FOR?_

_Damn…Damn…Damn…WHY...?_

Kakashi pounded his fist on the ground bitterly.

Fate had really pulled a big prank on him. Of all the times he had longed for death yet death came to him when it was the last thing he had wanted.

Kakashi released his death grip on his shirt and difficultly moved his hand toward his neck.

He searched through the front of his neck and a small smile crept on his bloodstained face when he managed to find a small pendant attached to the silver necklace on his neck.

His wounded fingers pressed through the words engraved on the silver metal pendant plate.

S.A.K.U.R.A

It was a pendant made by Sakura herself. It was given to Kakashi on his thirty fifth-birthday.

Kakashi remembered the smile Sakura gave him when she proudly presented her craftwork pendant to him.

Her sweet scent lingered around his nose when she leaned forward to place the necklace on his neck.

The sparkling glint in Sakura's emerald eyes when he praised her for her good work.

The kiss she gave him when he told her how much he love her present.

Gosh, how he remembered...

How he desired once more to listen to her sweet voice whispering in his ears, telling him how much she loved him.

How he had wished to return to her. How he had wanted to live.

_To live for her._

Kakashi remembered the night before he was to leave for his mission. He remembered her telling him that she had a bad feeling. He remembered how she had asked him to reject his mission, pleaded him to stay.

When she realized that nothing more could be done to change it, she had made him to promise to return to her after the mission no matter what.

Kakashi remembered how he had laughed at her for being paranoid.

_Sigh._

_Never underestimate a women's six sense._

This was something Kakashi learned but it was a little too late for it.

_Look now what a mess he had gotten himself into.._

Kakashi closed his eyes tightly as he felt a hot burning pain shot through his chest.

So this would be it then. He had met his end.

A tear slipped out from the corner of his left eye, tracing the characteristic scar down to his firm jaw.

* * *

Sakura, I'm sorry.

_I've failed you_

_In the end, this is still what I am._

_A cheater._

_A liar._

_Don't be sad Sakura._

_Don't shed tears for me._

_You should know how I hate your tears._

_Smile for me._

_You know how I had love your smile._

_Sakura._

_Thanks for loving me._

_Thanks for teaching me how to live again._

_Thanks for everything._

_For now I will have to leave you._

_This will not be forever._

_Sakura._

_We shall meet again sometime._

_And when that time comes, nothing can part us away anymore._

_I will be there waiting for you, watching over you._

_Therefore don't be scared, for you will not be alone._

_I've...got to...go now Sakura._

_I have regretted... not telling you earlier...how I love hearing you...calling out my name._

_But never ...mind, I..will tell ...you when we...meet..again._

_Go..od-by...e, Sa...ku..ra._

_I love you..._

_We shall meet again._

_This time I will not be late._

_I will be the one waiting for you. _

* * *

TBC

Reviews!


	2. Chapter 2: No late excuses

**No Late Excuses **

* * *

The sun crept out from the eastern horizon, breaking away the heavy morning mist.

Sakura shivered a little when a sudden wind breezed by. She lifted her hand and rubbed it up and down on her cold arm.

_Damn that uniform for its lack of fabric. _

Sakura carried this particular complain ever since the first day she had gotten her uniform. She would never look nice in it.

Unlike her, Kakashi was one handsome lad in his Anbu uniform. She liked the way his thin but firm body enwrapped tightly by the slender fabric.

The expression on Sakura's face lighted up when the thought of Kakashi crossed her mind. Her lips curved into a small smile. Her emerald eyes glinted with small sparkles.

Suddenly, a small frown crept its way on to her face.

_Kakashi should be home yesterday night. His mission should have ended by now. _

_Yet, look at whom we are talking about. _

_Hey it's Kakashi. He used to be late. He was never on time. _

Sakura chuckled. She shook away the heavy feeling in her heart.

By end of the day, Kakashi would be walking in the front door with some lame excuses of him getting lost in the path road of life.

Sakura had been so immune to all of his little late excuses.

She shook her head. Kakashi was hopeless in being on time. Sakura had gave up trying to fix this little...hmm not so little bad habit of his since he had showed up late even on his own wedding.

She remembered what Ino had told her when she was on the verge of sending a few kunais into Kakashi because he had arrived an hour late for their wedding ceremony.

'_Hey, forehead girl. Look at who you are marrying. Hey it's Kakashi. It's not any other normal guy. It's him! So, no point of blowing your head off with his...mmm habit. It's your Kakashi, girl. Ah...Hmm...At least he is only late for an hour this time. Haha improvement isn't it.'_

Since then, she had learned to tolerate with this little habit of his.

'AWW! NOOOOOOOOOOO! NOOOOOOOOOO!'

A distance cry pierced through Sakura's mind, drawing her back to reality.

Sakura managed to register it with Ino's voice. She, Ino and a few other ninjas were carrying out early patrol around the Konoha grounds.

_Oh no! _

Sakura clasped her hand over her mouth.

_Something awful must have happened. _

Sakura sped up, heading towards Ino's direction.

She slowed down her pace when she saw Ino kneeling down with her hands on her face.

'Hey Ino-pig! What's wrong? Are you injured? I heard your cry. What happen?'

Ino flinched and turned her head quickly. Her eyes were wide with fear when she saw Sakura. She crawled up with all her might and walked towards Sakura with shaky legs.

'Ss…Sa…Sa…Sa…kk…'

'Hey Ino, calm down. Now, breathe slowly and talk.'

'No...Saku...ra. This shouldn't be happening. No.'

Sakura looked at Ino with confusion. Ino was not making any sense. She was hysterically shaking her head with tears flowing down her face.

_This is not good. Ino seldom cry._

'Ino look y...'

Before Sakura could finish her sentence, Ino jumped on Sakura hugging her tightly as if Sakura was her only hope for survival.

'THIS IS NOT HAPPENING! BOTH OF YOU DON'T DESERVE THIS! THIS IS UNFAIR! UNFA...IR!'

Sakura was dumb folded by Ino's sudden out burst.

_What on earth had happe..._

Her own thoughts faded away. Her arms wrapped around Ino absent-mindedly.

Voices around her seemed to fade away.

All the big old trees around her seemed to fade away.

Her gaze was burned on the only thing she could see.

She saw.

_No...no! This is not true! Kakashi promised me to come back to me. This must be some sick joke. No!_

_This can't be happening! No! No! _

Tears began to flow freely down Sakura's face.

Ino looked up at her. There was a blank expression on Sakura's face. She looked as if she had been hit by a gen-justsu. Couldn't move. Couldn't hear. Couldn't talk. The only thing she could do was to watch.

'Hey Ino! What is happening here? I heard your awful howling just now?'

Ino turned to the sound seeing Naruto, Sasuke, and Shikimaru running towards her.

Naruto halted at his track abruptly when he took in Sakura's shock form.

'What the hell is go...'

'Oh no. Oh hell no!'

Naruto, Sasuke and Shikimaru were frozen to the ground by the scene presented in front of them.

Kakashi was leaning against a tree. His face and body were covered with dried crimson. He sat in a pool of his own blood. A few kunais stood out from his hands. His headband was beside him on the cold earth. His mask hung loosely around his neck. One of his hands was grasping tightly at a necklace on his neck. A contented smile played on his bloodstained lips.

Both Naruto and Sasuke were both aware of the necklace's history. They were there in Kakashi's house celebrating his thirty-fifth birthday when Sakura gave Kakashi her present.

'NO! KAKASHI! THIS IS NOT HAPPENING! THIS IS NOT HOW IT IS TO SHOW US YOUR DUMB ASS FACE!'

Naruto shouted with all his might as he proceeded to the front, ready to charge on to Kakashi's cold body, to shake him, waiting for him to tell them that this was one sick joke of his.

Yet inside Naruto's mind he knew this was no joke.

'Naruto! Stop! It's OVER!'

Sasuke pulled Naruto to his side.

'NO! IT'S NOT OVER! DIDN'T HE PROMISE US TO SHOW US HIS FACE BEFORE HE DIES? HE IS A BIG FAT LIAR!'

'Naruto, he had fulfilled his promise. Look! He had showed us his face.'

Sasuke whispered words sank into Sakura's mind.

Her hand began to tremble as she began to register what had happened.

So this is it huh, Kakashi. How much had you struggled and suffered to come back to me?

'Y...ou... '

All people were startled by Sakura's voice.

They turned and shot her some worried glance. They had forgotten about Sakura.

'You...are wrong Naruto. Ka...kashi is no liar. He promised you to show him his face. He did. He pro..mised me to c...ome back to me af..ter th..e mission. H...e did...'

With her last word, Sakura slipped out from Ino's hold and passed out.

'SAKURAAAA!'

* * *

Sakura stood alone in front of the memorial stone.

Brushing away some pink locks from her face, she kneeled down and placed her hand on the cold gray stone.

It had been two days since the village did a ceremony for him.

Everyone was grieve-stricken. All of them would have their own sorrow to deal with.

Sakura ran her fingers across a particular name. A name freshly engraved on.

HATAKE KAKASHI

* * *

Hey, Kakashi. I hope you are watching over me now.

_In the end, your name did appear on this stone, along with all your comrades and family. I remembered you telling me that this is the life of how a shinobi should end up being. _

_I want to let you know..._

_Thanks for loving me, Kakashi._

_Thanks for everything._

_Our memories._

_The bitter and sweet._

_I will savor it till my last breathe and let it go._

_From then onwards I know I will no longer need it any more because we will be creating and sharing new memories together._

_Kakashi, I know this will not be the end._

_This will not be forever._

_We shall meet again sometime._

_Did I ever tell you how much I love hearing you calling out my name?_

_I love the way you hold me, the way you look at me, the way you kiss me._

_I love everything of you, Kakashi._

_Thanks for coming back to me._

_I know you had gone through a hard way in order to return to me._

_Thanks, Kakashi._

_I love you._

_We shall meet again._

_This time, you better not be late._

_No late excuses will be accepted._

_For once, you will have to wait for me. _

* * *

TBC


	3. Chapter 3: The Beginning of The End

**The Beginning of The End **

**

* * *

**

She stood alone in the center of a burned out town.

_Holding one Shuriken in her hand, she glanced at the ruined and blackened condition of the street. _

_A street sign, bent and weathered confirmed that she was standing at the corner of the Hachi Konoha Street. Further in were the abandoned ruins of the shops. _

_The sky was clouded by the color of blood. _

_The air and the earth were washed clean of colors. _

_Buildings, abandoned vehicles and trash were a shadowed shade of gray._

_In the silence, the wind moaned softly as it whipped down the empty streets. Smell of blood filled the air. Blood stained corpse scattered everywhere._

_Fear, captured her mind. She began to run. Shadows in the dark were hunting her. She could never stop running because they wouldl never stop hunting her. _

_She tripped over a body and fell. Panicky, she scrambled to her feet and pushed away the ragged body, only revealing more of its identity. _

_It was the body of her beloved husband. His body was covered with blood. His face. His face was a mess. His left eye was nothing but a hollow socket. His right eye was stretched wide open, unclosed._

_She tried to utter out a cry, but failed. Nothing managed to come out from her dried throat. _

_Sliding into her denial defense mechanism, she continued running, refused to accept what she had seen. _

_After running for God knows how long, she again stumbled on another body. _

_Her pulse was beating rapidly, as if her heart would bump out any minute. She panted heavily. _

_Stretching out her shaky hand, she turned the body around. _

_This time, it was the body of her beloved father. His eyes were opened wide. Both of his hands still hold a death gripped on the katana that stabbed through his throat. _

_Suddenly, a dried crocket hand reached out from her back grabbing her neck._

_She screamed. _

_Everything went black._

**

* * *

**

Hatake Sakura awoke with a cry.

Tearing at the enemies that were no longer there, thrashing beneath the thick blanket she had thrown over herself.

She ceased her struggle and lurched to a sitting position.

Sakura sat staring into space, coming back from her dream, regaining her sense of place and time.

Her breathing was quick and uneven. Her pulse pounded in her ears.

Every night it had been like this. She would dream and then awaken from her nightmares. Nothing was different tonight.

It was like this since the death of Kakashi.

It was like this since the death of Haruno Keisuke.

Her mind was a mess.

Sakura turned aside and buried her face into her pillow to search for a small measure of comfort and tranquility.

Sucking in a deep breath, all she could sense was her own sweet scent. Exhaling heavily, she sighed.

_How she had missed Kakashi's fresh scent._

_How she had missed his warmth body._

_How she had missed. _

Sakura reached up her hand to the table stand and grabbed the clock.

It was 3.12 a.m.

Dropping her head on her soft pillow, she knew this would be another restless night.

Sakura didn't even made an effort to try sleeping in. She gave up trying after mass failure.

She pulled away her warm blanket, exposing her skinny body. The sudden change in temperature caused her to tremble lightly.

She walked toward her cupboard and pulled out a black T-shirt. She slid it down her head, adding another layer of fabric over her white cotton nightgown.

The hem of the T-shirt fell to her knees. This particular T-shirt out sized Sakura, leaving clear evidence that it does not belong to her.

It used to be Kakashi's favorite T-shirt, now being hers.

Sakura tugged on her shirt and moved toward the living room.

She sat on the gray crouch beside the fire pit. Seeking temporarily warmth from it.

She sank her body deeper into the soft crouch, allowing it to swallow her timid body frame.

Her arms glided up her body, hugging tightly across her chest. She inhaled a deep breath. Her grips tightened up.

This was how Kakashi used to hold her from behind when both of them were sitting on the crouch exchanging sweet talks.

She remembered how Kakashi used to whisper in her ears. His voice was hypnotizing. She used to find her self sinking into his soft whispers, losing her sense of reality.

Sakura released her grip, leaving behind an obvious red mark on each fragile arm.

_What is left when your body and soul were no longer complete?_

_A sense of nothingness._

Sakura turned her head, admiring the scene in front of her. The fire in the fire pit crackled and snapped at the wood, letting out a dim glow.

She admired the way fire crackled; creating beautifully contrasted colors in the air and dimmed out in a spilt second.

It symbolized the life of a shinobi in Konoha.

It had been two years since Ino discovered Kakashi's body in the forest.

It had been half a year since she herself discovered her father's assassinated body in her parent's house, along with her mother's broken body.

Her mother had survived. But nothing was left in her except her broken soul.

Those bastards who killed her father humiliated her mother in the worst way ever.

Sakura's hands turned into a tight fist.

_Those bastards. _

The assassinators were later captured by Anbu elites and ended their pathetic lives under the swift of the Katana.

Sakura always thought they deserved more. More blood and wounds before they die. They died too easily.

Her mother failed to recognize her ever since the tragic event happened half a year ago. Haruno Yumi was sustained in the Medic building for her unstable emotions and hysterical outburst.

_Sigh._

Since Kakashi had left her. Since her father had left her. Her mother. The only person left in this world, which she loved. She didn't even recognize her. How pathetic.

Sometimes, Sakura would wonder. Why was she still holding on? What is left for her to hold on to?

Yet she knew the reason. Her promise to Kakashi.

**

* * *

**

She was lying in the bed. Twisting and turning. She couldn't find a comfortable position to fall asleep.

_Suddenly, Kakashi's tough hand sneaked up her waist and pulled her tightly against his bare chest._

_She buried her face into his chest and listened to his steady heartbeat. She loved to stick her ears on his chest. His heartbeat made her feel secure._

_Kakashi's fingers drew small and soft circles on her waist, causing her to tremble by his tender touch._

_She lifted up her head and finding her self melting into Kakashi's gentle gaze._

_He released one of his hands on her waist and lifted up her chin. He used his other hand to pull her closer to him. He nibbled on her soft lips, savoring her taste and deepened their kiss._

_She hugged him tightly around the neck and both of them broke off the seemingly everlasting kiss before they become the first record holder for dying of suffocation due to long lasting kisses._

_They remained intact in the same position. Both breathing heavily. She could feel his warm breathe on her face. _

_She felt her self drifting off. The goddess of sleep was calling out for her._

_'Hey Sakura.' Kakashi's voice reached her from a seemingly distant land._

_'Hmm?' She managed to utter a little response._

_'Promised me. No matter what happen in the future, you must carry on your life. No matter how lonely you feel or how painful you feel to live, you must promise me you will carry on and live your life to the fullest. Can you promise me?'_

_Failed to obtain a response, Kakashi gave her a light shake._

_'Sakura?'_

_She snapped open her foggy eyes difficultly and smiled to him._

_'I promise.'_

_Kakashi hugged her tighter and both of them drifted off to their lala land with a contented smile played upon their lips_.

**

* * *

**

'RAMEN! RAMEN! RAMEN! RAMEN! RA….'

The awfully loud sound ended abruptly when Sakura managed to rush into her room with Olympic speed and snapped off the alarm clock.

She chuckled lightly. It was an alarm clock given by Naruto on her twentieth birthday.

She continued using it because it was the most effective alarm clock she had ever came across with.

Never a day she was late for her work ever since she received this present from Naruto. Though in the past, Kakashi used to be super annoyed by this so called by him 'freaky ass clock'

_Sigh._

_Too much memory to dwell with. The sweet and bitter._

Sakura looked at the clock on her hand. 6.15 a.m.

Time had passed so fast yet it seemed so slow.

It was time for her to get ready her day.

Sakura took a quick bath and changed into her medic uniform.

With a piece of bread in her mouth, she brushed her hair and took off from the window, disappearing into the dawn sky, leaving a few threads of pink locks waltzing in the chill air of her room.

**

* * *

**

A pale yet firm hand appeared suddenly out of nowhere. The hand gripped tightly, catching the pink locks before they answer the call of gravity.

A figure slowly materialized from the shadow.

The owner of the hand lifted the pink locks close to his mouth and sucked in a deep breath.

'Sakura.'

**

* * *

**

TBC

Reviews are appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4: Those were the days

**Those Were the Days**

* * *

After working through most of the documents from the mountain high piles of papers, Sakura decided to give her self a break. 

She walked toward the couch in her office and slumped down on the soft cushion.

She let out a contented sigh.

She felt lethargic. Maybe it was caused by the bad sleep she had last night.

A small head poked into her room from the wooden doorframe.

Sakura smiled at the timid little girl. The girl's name was Hijiri Ruka. Her young secretary.

"Yes? Ruka chan?"

"Sakura ne san, Naruto senpai left you a message. He asked you to meet him at Tsunade Sama's office and have lunch with him."

"Oh no! Not ramen again! That baka!"

Sakura clasped her hand on her forehead. She had been eating ramen nearly four times a week. Ewww.

Ruka chuckled softly.

"Senpai would jump up and down again if he heard you calling him baka."

Sakura shook her head and chuckled too.

"That baka."

* * *

Sakura walked across the silent hallway. Nearly everyone was out for lunch. 

Passing empty offices, she stopped at a particular empty conference room.

Looking through the big screen glass, a distance look crept upon her face.

_How long had it been since the last time she used this room? She could not remember. But she knew it was since the day Team seven disbanded._

_When she, Naruto, Sasuke, and him were in the same group, they used to chair meetings and discussions in this conference room._

_How long had it been?_

_Those were the days when Naruto would challenge Sasuke on different stupid trainings. Those were the days when Sasuke would smirk at Naruto and muttered 'dobe'. Those were the days when she would do anything to get Sasuke's attention._

_And, those were the days, when she would lay on her sensei's back acting as an extra weight for his push up training._

_Those were the days._

_She was no longer the twelve-year-old little girl anymore._

_She was also no longer the twenty-year-old happiest bride in Konoha anymore._

_So many things had changed. Certain things remained certain things don't._

_She had remained living pathetically while Kakashi and her dad had left her alone in this living world._

"Hey, Sakura. How are you? Why are you standing here?"

Sakura snapped out from her train of thoughts and noticed Shizune holding a pile of documents standing in front of her.

"Oh its you, Shizune. Hi!"

"Sakura, I met Naruto just now. He had arrived not long ago at Tsunade Sama's office. I heard him saying his will be meeting you there for lunch."

"Yea. Since he had reached I think I should better keep going now. He will nag me for the rest of the month if I'm late. Bye, Shizune."

Sakura moved passed Shizune and walked toward Tsunade's office room on the second floor.

Shizune stood at the hallway looking at Sakura's back. Before she turns around and move, she muttered, "Good luck, Sakura. There is still hope. Don't give up now."

* * *

Sakura reached the room and knocked lightly on the thick wooden door. 

"Come in," came Tsunade's voice.

Sakura poked her head into the room and walked straight toward her sensei.

"Good afternoon sensei."

"Whoa, look at who this is? The prettiest and smartest medic-nin in Konoha."

Sakura turned and looked toward her side. She saw Naruto grinning at her. Beside him, there stood Shiranui Genma.

"Hi, Genma san. What a pleasant surprise to see you here. I thought you were on a long term mission in the sand country?"

Sakura smiled upon Genma's presence. She was grateful of Genma. She knew many people hold different comments toward him.

Fathers feared him to be around with their daughters.

Girls were crazy toward him.

Shiranui Genma had been a known player among relationships in Konoha. Beside of his handsome features, his cheerful and jolly character made him simply irresistible to girls.

Some disagreed with his never serious attitude.

Some made awful comment on his messy relationship with girls.

Yet, Sakura appreciated him. Not only because he was Kakashi's best friend but he was also one of the few who had supported her through her hardest time.

Genma had helped her out many times and supported her when she thought that she could not carry on any longer after Kakashi's death.

She thanked him whole-heartedly.

"I reached home last night. The mission ended far earlier than what we expect."

Genma walked toward Sakura while rubbing the back of his head with his hand.

The glow in Sakura's eyes dimmed. She supposed this was a habit picked up by Genma from Kakashi. After all they were buddies since they knew how to walk.

Kakashi had once told her, Genma was his best friend. Sakura knew, for Kakashi to address someone as his best friend, that someone must have been very special to him.

"Welcome home, Genma san." Sakura smiled warmly to him.

Genma stoned for a second before pulling Sakura into a light embrace.

"It's always good to be home."

A contented and warm smile played upon Genma's lips.

"Hey you! Enough... enough! "

Naruto interrupted their small reunion act when he stepped in the middle of them, splitting them apart.

Naruto growled toward Genma while Genma returned Naruto an innocent stare.

Sakura smiled. She had such good friends around her. Without them, she would have rot and die in her house.

It would be perfect if Ino, Sasuke and Shikimaru were here. They were all her best friends, which supported her in many ways. She loved them. Too bad Ino was on her little vacation while Sasuke and Shikimaru were out on a long-term mission.

"Sakura, how are you feeling lately? Is the workload in the Medic department too heavy? Don't overstress your self, dear."

Tsunade had not seen Sakura since a while. She frowned a little when she had noticed how skinny Sakura had been.

"Sensei, I'm fine. Don't worry."

Taking in her sensei's expression, Sakura knew she was worried over her. She knew the underlying meaning of her sensei's _'Sakura, how are you feeling lately?'_

Tsunade had not only regarded it toward her job but also toward her coping on the lost of her husband and father.

"Sensei, really. See? I'm perfectly healthy and fine!"

Sakura smiled to Tsunade, trying to assure her on her currently healthy conditioned.

"I don't see how healthy you are with your bone wrapping body frame, Sakura."

"Aww...Sensei, It's a trend to be skinny now days. I'm just conforming toward the norms."

Sakura giggled, knowing clearly how stupid and lame her excuses sounded like.

"Sakura, Tsunade sama is correct. You really are skinny."

Genma commented.

"Aiks. Don't ya worry! I'll take up the responsibility of feeding Sakura! I'll for sure stuff her up with food."

Shaking her head, Tsunade said, "You will only ends up stuffing up more Ramen into Sakura's stomach. Ramen has low nutrition content do you know?"

Everybody laughed.

Before Naruto could protest, a deep low masculine voice startled every one of them.

"Sorry for the interruption but Tsunade Sama, if you are done with your orders, please excuse me. I have another mission to prepare later."

* * *

TBC 

Reviews please!


	5. Chapter 5: Underlying pain

**Underlying Pain**

**

* * *

**

Tsunade looked at the man standing at the far end corner of the room.

Inwardly, she scolded her self. How could she be so carry off till she had forgotten his presence in this room?

Sakura turned around and stared at the man.

Shamed to admit, but was totally unaware of the presence of another person in the room until he had spoken.

_Who is he?_

Sakura wondered. She had never seen this man before. Although all Anbus wore a mask but they were recognizable through the decoration of their mask and their hairstyle or color.

She readjusted her gaze on the man to have a better look.

The man was clad in Anbu uniform. Nothing much could be seen from him. He was tall. He was thin and pale but through the way the thin black fabric wrapped around his body frame, Sakura knew he was built muscular.

His dark black hair was ruffled and messy. The only visible thing on his face was his eyes. He had a pair of deep black eyes. Both eyes were symmetrical to each other, both containing intense will and power.

Sakura turned to focus on his Anbu mask. Weird.

She had never seen any mask like this before. Most Anbu liked to paint their mask with different color but this man chose to leave it alone.

He wore it plain white. His mask took shape of a fox.

The only decoration on the plain mask was a single teardrop; pink in color was drawn on the edge of the mask's left eye. Weird.

'Tsunade Sama, May I?'

This time Sakura noticed a tone of impatience in his voice.

Tsunade snapped out from her distanced thought and looked back toward the Anbu.

'Ah... Sure, Kieshi. Sorry for holding you up. Good luck in your mission.'

After listening to Tsunade's dismissal, the Anbu by the name Kieshi bowed slightly toward Tsunade and Genma and left the room.

'Who is he?' Sakura asked.

'Yea, yea. Who is he exactly? Why haven I seen him before?' Naruto butted in.

Genma chose to satisfy their curiosity.

'As what you can see, he is an Anbu. Both of you haven seen him before because he use to work at the border of Konoha. His name is Kieshi Taka. Lately, his team switched to base in the village. He is a talented and skillful shinobi. But don't mess around with him. He is also known for his cruel attitude and blissful arrogance. '

Sakura and Naruto both nodded in acknowledgement.

Sakura thought in her mind, she held no interest in such a man.

'Ah Genma san, are you free?'

Genma turned and look at Sakura.

'Why, Sakura dear? You want to ask me out on a date? Oh I'm so touched and happy! I'll be the luckiest man ever in Konoha.'

Sakura couldn't help but smiled when Genma held her hand in his big palm, looking at her with his watery eyes

'Ahem. Genma san, if you consider having lunch with Naruto and me as a date then yes, I'm asking you out on a date now. Do you want to join us for lunch?'

'Hey! Sakura. Why are you inviting this flirtatious old m...'

Naruto yet again failed to finish his sentence.

In a split second, Genma had appeared beside Naruto and smacked his head.

'Awwwww...Damn you OLD M...'

Naruto received another loud smack, creating a big bump on the head.

His eyes went watery. He hugged his head with his hand while he stayed unmove, waiting for the pain to go away. There were still words coming out from his big mouth but this time they were mere silent mumblings.

Sakura grinned. Everyone who knew Genma well enough would have known that the description, old to him was a forbidden word.

Genma rolled his eyes and pretended he didn't notice Naruto's silent mumblings.

'Sakura dear, too bad for me. I had my lunch before I reach here. You and Naruto go ahead. Hope you will have a great lunch, Sakura.'

Genma gave Sakura a sweet and warm smile while turning to Naruto with a deadly glare.

'Naruto, I hope you will choke on your beloved Ramen!'

'What? How dare you to curse m...'

Smack! This time, it was Sakura.

Once again, Naruto hugged his wounded head while looking up at Sakura with his big teary eyes. He sniffed.

'Sa-ku-ra! What had I done wrong this time?'

Sakura chuckled lightly while she shoved Naruto up from the ground

'No, nothing wrong in fact. I just enjoy smacking your head. Come on, Naruto! I'm starving. Lets go.'

Sakura dragged the unwilling Naruto toward the door.

'Bye Sensei. Genma san, see you around later.'

Tsunade waved to Sakura while her student turned around to close the door.

'Aww...Sakura! You are so mean! How cou...'

**

* * *

**

The soft click on the door blocked Naruto's noisy comment.

The room regained its silence.

A tensed atmosphere began to stir in the room.

Tsunade and Genma remained unmoved in their position. None of them spoke.

After seemingly a century of time, Genma broke the death silence.

He strode across Tsunade's room with a slow but steady pace. His eyes seemed like he was not focusing on anything in specific. He walked like a black panther slowly approaching its prey. Lazy but focused.

He stopped in front of Tsunade's stilled form and leaned down to meet her bright beautiful eyes.

'Why did you tell Sakura and Naruto that Kieshi was a cruel man?'

Tsunade asked.

Genma looked at her intensely and replied curtly.

'We will not like to see Sakura taking an interest in Kieshi don't you think? Kieshi is a man who bares too many secrets. Currently I think he is too dangerous for Sakura to be around him. I'm only trying to protect her. Besides, this is what you plan isn't it. I'm just carrying out your plans. '

Tsunade looked at him, unable to spit out any words from her dried mouth.

'Ne, she seems happy ne, Tsunade Sama?'

His tone was unlike the way he used to speak with Sakura. The playful and joyful tone no longer exist. Only this time it was replaced by seriousness and coldness.

Tsunade lowered her eyes, finding it difficult to stay eye contact with Genma.

'I don't know Genma. I don't know.'

Genma remained focus on Tsunade. He remained silent, clearly telling Tsunade that he was unsatisfied with her answer.

Silence wrapped the room once more.

Tsunade sighed heavily while lifting her hand and wiped on her face.

She had begun to miss Naruto's big mouth.

She preferred listening to Naruto's obasan comment than being in this painful situation.

She lifted her head and met Genma's deep black eyes.

He was playing with the senbon in his mouth. Seemingly unfocused but Tsunade knew he was waiting. Waiting for her to tell him that she was wrong and everything was her fault.

'Genma. I know you hated me. I know you think that I'm a cold-blood woman who only cares about her country and money. I know.'

Genma kept his eyes focused on Tsunade.

'I know you think that I shouldn't have accepted the requested mission two years ago. I know you think that I shouldn't have appointed Kakashi for it. I know you think that things had turned out bitter is entirely my fault; that I should be responsible for it. But am I not taking my responsible now? I'm trying my best to fix things up.'

Genma looked at her intensely and lowered his gaze.

With a distanced look. He muttered quietly.

'Its still not good enough. They don't deserve this.'

Tsunade stood up impatiently.

'What do you think huh, Genma? You think I don't give a damn on Sakura? You think I'm not affected on what happened to Kakashi? Hell! You know nothing! What am I to do when my country was in threat? If I didn't make that decision two years ago, Konoha will no longer exist now. You think I can't feel the pain when I've make that decision? You think I don't know the consequences of sending Kakashi for that mission? Do you know how painful it is for me seeing Kakashi and Sakura ended up like this? Hell! I am just a woman, Genma and I'm tired.'

Genma straightened himself and moved toward the door quietly.

Before Genma could reach the doorknob, Tsunade spoke.

'You like him, don't you?'

Genma did not turn around. Without a word, he opened the door and left the room.

**

* * *

**

Tsunade allowed her body to fall back on the chair she was sitting previously.

She groaned inwardly.

Weariness crept upon her face.

All of them were making things harder than it had been.

**

* * *

**

TBC

Reviews please!


	6. Chapter 6: Icha Icha Paradise

**Icha Icha Paradise**

* * *

"Aww...NARUTO NO BAKAAA!"

A sudden outburst shot through the street. Passersby paused their way. Shops keeper poked their head out from the window. And, a particular man in an orange and blue outfit cringed unconsciously while he was taking his afternoon nap.

Sakura's emerald eyes widen in embarrassment after realizing the attentions she had gathered.

She clasped her hand on her big mouth and quickened her pace.

_Aiks... how she wish she could dig a hole and burry herself in it. _

With a deep blush on her face, Sakura made a quick turn into a small narrow lane. Disappearing from the sight of the spectators.

It was all Naruto's fault!

Thanks to him, Ramen bloated her all up. Different kinds of Ramen! Chicken ramen, roasted duck ramen, beef ramen...

Gosh, just the thought of what she had eaten for lunch sent creeps to her.

The amount of food taken just now was five times of her normal intake!

Eww...Sakura felt all the ramen were swimming in her stomach. She felt as if she was carrying an extra weight. She felt so heavy!

"That's it! No more Ramen for the rest of my life no matter what Naruto says!"

Sakura nodded to her self as reinforcement for her statement.

An old signboard came into view. Sakura stopped her track and walked into the shabby little shop.

"Hey, Sakura! Good afternoon. Had your lunch? Great I presume."

A muscular and tough looking man stood at the counter greeting Sakura upon her arrival.

"Eww...Murashi. Don't remind me of my horrible lunch."

The man Murashi chuckled a little with understanding.

He patted Sakura's shoulder as she approached him.

"Ah, I see. Naruto's doing I guess. You will have my greatest sympathy. Though I personally think that Naruto had done a great job."

"Murashi. You are evil."

Sakura gritted her teeth at him.

"As usual, Hatake Sakura."

The man walked pass Sakura and disappeared into a dark storeroom.

Sakura leaned against the counter and waited patiently.

"Nah, there you are. The latest chap."

An orange book was shoved in front of Sakura's face. She grabbed the book and turned around, facing Murashi.

"You are later than usual this month. You had missed the big crowd. It's scary. Old man Jiraiya really knows how to make big money. This is a copy I reserved for you."

"Thanks a million, Murashi!"

Sakura smiled at him gratefully.

A thin blush shaded Murashi's muscular face. He forced out a fake cough and stretched out his hand.

Sakura dropped the exact amount of money into his opened palm.

"See you around, Murashi. Once again, thanks."

Watching Sakura's back disappearing in view, Murashi muttered silently.

"You are welcome."

Although he used to mess around with this young widow yet he truly cared for her. He understood Sakura's feelings. He knew the pain too well. The pain of losing someone you cherished and loved. Life will no longer be complete.

His wife had left him a couple of years ago. Only thing left to accompany him was her name on the memorial stone.

He had witnessed the changes in Sakura. Through out those years, Kakashi had been his most faithful customer. After his death, Sakura took over Kakashi's monthly routine on buying the latest chapter of Icha Icha Paradise.

Murashi shook his head a little and let out a heavy sigh.

_When you had been through the pain of losing someone you loved, a part of you had died along_.

* * *

Sakura walked passed the street quickly. She gripped tightly on the orange book.

She couldn't wait to read the latest chapter of Icha Icha Paradise. Stupid old Jiraiya had ended the previous chap with a major cliffhanger.

Sakura sped through buildings and jumped from trees to trees when she had reached the outskirt of the village.

She halted her track when a small clearing came into view. No matter how many times she had been to this place. The origin beauty of it never failed to surprise her.

This was a small clearing located in the outskirt of Konoha. There were not many people who are aware of this little piece of heaven. Sakura blossoms surrounded the small-secreted clearing. The sight was awesome.

She clearly remembered the wonderful feeling she felt when Kakashi had brought her to this place.

They used to spend so many times here. A place filled with his scent, his laughter, his everything.

At times, they would spar in this clearing. Usually, Kakashi would sit against a particular tree trunk reading his beloved Icha Icha paradise with Sakura lying on his out stretched legs. He would occasionally play with her pink locks. Intertwined them between his fingers.

Sakura walked toward a particular big tree. This was the tree Kakashi used to sit against with.

She lifted her hand and ran through the surface of the tough tree trunk.

_Found it. _

On the surface of the trunk, a few words were crafted on it.

_Sakura + Kakashi_

Sakura smiled. She was the one who had crafted the words on the trunk five years ago.

She sat down and leaned against the tree.

Flipping open the orange book, she adjusted herself in a comfortable sitting position.

She loved this place. This was the only place except her house that made her felt secure. No one would disturb her here. She could as if felt the presence of Kakashi watching over her, being with her, accompanying her.

Sakura felt this place was her sanctuary.

Flipping over the first page, Sakura couldn't withhold the anticipation of knowing how the story would turn out to be. No one could stop her from reading it.

Too bad. She had said a little too early.

She had only managed to read through the first row of words when she felt another presence in this clearing. An intruder.

With a swift, Sakura stood up abruptly causing the book to fall. She held a kunai in her hand while glancing around, trying hard to sense the location of the intruder.

_An enemy or friend? Still worked as an intruder in this place. _

Who ever this person was, he or she no doubt would be a highly skilled shinobi.

All a sudden, Sakura turned and look intensely toward a spot between the blossoms. It was like the person had suddenly decided to reveal his or her location.

Sakura gripped tightly on her kunai, ready to strike on the intruder.

Time seemed to stop at that moment.

The surrounding was so quiet that Sakura could hear her own rapid heartbeat.

Slowly, a figure began to emerge from the shadow.

A man, presumed by Sakura by the person's height and body frame walked out from the sakura trees.

Sakura gasped when it was clear enough to view the man's face. Her heart had stopped beating. Sweat emerged from her pores. It couldn't be. No.

"Kakashi?"

* * *

TBC

Review please!


	7. Chapter 7: Sakura

**A/N: **Thanks for all my reviewers!

**Sakura

* * *

**

Sakura's eyes widened in shock. Her hands tightened into a fist. Her fingernails dug deep into her palm.

It couldn't be.

Impossible.

_No._

Shaking her head profusely, Sakura tried to convince herself what she had seen was mere hallucination. It was an illusionary production created by her grieving toward Kakashi. She looked intensely toward the person not far away from her, unable to tear her eyes away.

No.

This couldn't be.

Slowly, she moved her way toward the man.

With trembling legs, Sakura inched difficultly toward him.

Finally she stopped in front of him and took in the clear view of his face.

Relive came to her first, seconded by bitterness.

This man was not Kakashi.

He did resemble a lot like Kakashi but he was not him. He had the features of him. He was like a duplicate of Kakashi without the sharingan, the scar and the silver hair.

There were no silver hair, no mismatched eyes, no sharingan, no mask, no scar on the left eye.

Those were clear evidences to Sakura that this man was not Kakashi.

She chuckled bitterly.

How foolish she could be. Kakashi was dead. _Dead._ How many times did she need to remind her self about it?

The man's deep dark eyes watched her intensely, scrutinizing her. She shifted uncomfortably under his piercing gaze. She tried to look away but she found it difficult to do so.

This man's eyes looked familiar to her. She felt she had seen those eyes before. Quickly, Sakura dismissed the thought. She would not have neglected meeting such a man.

"You mean Kakashi? The copy nin?"

Finally the man broke the silence.

Sakura realized he had a deep voice. Not only were his looks familiar, he sounded familiar too. Sakura crooked her head to one side, trying hard to recall.

Suddenly a dark figure in an Anbu uniform struck her mind.

"Kieshi Taka? You are the Anbu I met just now in sensei's office!"

The man in front of her raised one of his thick brows and nodded slightly.

Silence fell between them.

Sakura bit her lips. My, this man was so stuck up and serious.

At that moment, she recalled what Genma had told her earlier. _Don't mess around with Kieshi Taka. _

Is this considered messing around with him? Sakura humored herself.

So at the very starting, she had thought him as an enemy. Later she had mistaken him as Kakashi and now they were standing with a safe distance facing each other; him looking at her, she looking at him.

Now what?

She should kick him out from her private space and resume her reading but unfortunately she couldn't. Regardless how much time she had spent in this place, still this was a public area. Especially she couldn't really kick the butt of an Anbu.

Out of curiosity, she asked.

"How do you know this place? I thought you just came back to the village not long ago. Even for people who lived here long enough are not aware of such a place existed."

Sakura stared at Kieshi waiting for a response. He remained silent.

Okay. Fine. She gave up.

Sakura walked back to the tree and sat down. She picked up her discarded book to resume her reading.

Unlike her previous anticipation, Sakura felt it difficult to concentrate.

She shifted uneasily.

She had been reading the first line repeatedly; still nothing had gone into her mind.

The man was still standing there looking at her.

She slammed shut her book and stood.

_Damn him. Gone was my peace. _

A gentle wind breezed through sending some pink locks on her face.

Sakura brushed her hair away from her face hastily and decided to leave this place.

There was no point of staying here with an intruder. Staying here with him contaminated her memories with Kakashi.

When she moved pass him, she caught the look on his face. She paused.

_What kind of look was that for?_

Kieshi Taka was giving Sakura a weird look. His brows were cringed together. It was like he had seen something beyond his approval.

Following his gaze, Sakura's eyes met the book she was holding on her left hand.

Recognition found her. She looked up, challenging him.

"What?"

Kieshi Taka frowned and shook his head. Finally he had decided to open his golden mouth.

"Women should not read such books."

_Gosh. He spoke like my dad._

"We are living in different generations, old man."

After realizing what had slipped out from her mouth, Sakura frowned.

These conversations were familiar. Maybe old man like Kakashi and Kieshi do share similar thinking frequencies.

_

* * *

Sakura wrapped her hands around Kakashi's waist from the back. Feeling his bare skin against hers. _

_She placed her chin on his bare shoulder blade and whispered in his ears._

"_Hey...Kakashi"_

_Kakashi lifted up his gaze from the orange book and looked side way toward her with a warm smile on his face._

"_Yo"_

_Kakashi resumed his reading while placing a hand over Sakura's hand on his waist._

_He drew small circles on her fragile skin bringing giggles to her._

"_Kakashi, I was wondering..."_

"_Hn?"_

"_What is so fascinating about Icha Icha Paradise? Can I read it too?"_

_Kakashi looked up immediately with shock._

"_No!"_

_Sakura protested by biting slightly on his shoulder, leaving a light red teeth mark on the less exposed skin._

"_Women should not read such books, Sakura."_

_Kakashi shook his head. Not giving any slight attention toward the bite mark._

"_We are living in different generations, old man."_

_Slowly, Kakashi placed his book on the bed. He entangled Sakura's hands from his waist and turned to her. _

_Without giving Sakura time to run, he pinned her down on the bed. Trapping her between his muscular body and the bed. _

"_Oww... Sorry! Sorry! Let go."_

_Sakura squeaked but performed no efforts to free herself. _

"_I will punish you for calling me old man, Sakura."_

_She looked up challengingly. _

"_Oh...punish me? I wonder h..."_

_Kakashi grinned and kissed Sakura deeply, swallowing her unfinished sentence. _

* * *

A sudden movement brought Sakura back from the bittersweet memories. 

She sensed Kieshi Taka raised his hand toward her hair.

Sakura flinched and moved back quickly.

"What are you doing!"

Kieshi Taka looked at her quietly. In between his left thumb and index finger, a single sakura petal was gripped tightly.

Sakura looked at him for a moment. Without looking back, without a word, she left the clearing and headed toward the village.

Sakura was speeding across trees to tress. She thought in her mind. Maybe Kieshi Taka was not that bad after all. Although she knew little about him, yet she had this feeling that he was not a cruel man. Maybe this time, Genma was wrong. Maybe he was just a stuck up man who was poor in facial expression and lousy in conveying his thoughts. She seemed to know many men who matched perfectly under that category.

* * *

Kieshi stood at the clearing alone. 

He looked at the sakura petal in his left hand. After seemingly wee hours had passed, Kieshi stuck his right hand into his pocket and took out a handkerchief. He carefully placed the flower petal on the handkerchief and folded it up.

He moved toward one of the trees and sat against the trunk. He was tired. It had been a long day for him. Maybe he could grab a catnap before his next mission starts.

Putting his handkerchief in his jacket pocket, he closed his weary eyes.

On the tree trunk above the sleeping figure of Kieshi Taka, there were the words crafted by Sakura five years ago.

* * *

TBC

Reviews!

**Your review my motivation**


	8. Chapter 8: Nothing Last Forever

**Nothing Last Forever **

_

* * *

_

Two figures sped through trees by trees. Their feet barely touching the trunks.

"Hyuuga, where is our next stop point?"

Hyuuga Neji paused and landed on a firm branch. Another tall figure appeared beside him.

Hyuuga Neji concentrated his eyes and activated his byakugan. The tall figure, Kieshi Taka waited patiently without a word.

The surrounding was quiet. Kieshi scanned through the forest. Everything seemed so peaceful and serene. Yes so it seemed. Many times, people were blinded by the external beauty of this place and neglected the internal danger that lies within.

The Star of Bethlehem Forest. Such a beautiful name. Star of Bethlehem is a type of flower; beautiful yet it carried great poison. A perfect symbolism for this forest. Nearly everything that lies within this forest was poisonous; from the roots and flowers to the insects and birds.

"We have another one mile to go. We are near. I can sense their presence. They had reached."

"Then we shall move now."

Neji and Kieshi regained their original speed and disappeared in an instance.

Both of them stopped when they saw two men standing in the middle of a small clearing surrounded by Iris.

The two men were clad black. They wore simple outfit, which highly resembled the style of the Wind Country.

Neji approached them. After some basic greetings, one of the men with dark black orbs turned toward Kieshi Taka who remained silence through out.

Neji stepped front.

"Uchiha, this man is Kieshi Taka, an Anbu. He will be working with us on information gathering."

The dark orb young man stretched his hand toward Kieshi.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Kieshi shook his hand firmly while taking in the full form of the young man in front of him. So this was the last descendant of the Uchiha clan. He was no longer a boy, but a man who possessed the sharingan eyes of serene will and power.

The second man nodded to Kieshi with a boyish smile on his face.

"Chouji Akimichi, pleasure to meet you."

All of them sat down and started their discussion. After exchanging some scrolls, they called an end to the meeting.

Four of them stood ready to leave. Sasuke looked at Neji and asked quietly.

"How is she lately?"

Neji looked up and knew directly whom Sasuke was regarding to.

"She is doing fine. Naruto is there with her. Still you should really end this mission soon and return to Konoha. Ino is not in the village. So do Shik. She is lonely."

Sasuke nodded gratefully toward Neji. He sped off with Chouji while Kieshi and Neji disappeared towards the opposite direction of them.

Once again the forest regained its silence, leaving no evidence of the secret meeting.

_

* * *

_

Kieshi Taka pushed open the wooden door and entered the pub. He walked in seeing many familiar faces.

Anko, Asuma, Gai, Genma, and Iruka were sitting at a table near the corner.

They saw him. Anko and Iruka resumed their conversation while Asuma and Gai greeted him with a slight nod.

While Kieshi walked pass them toward the counter he could hear Anko's curious question.

"You know that guy? Who is he?"

"His name is Kieshi Taka, an Anbu. His team returned from the borders not long ago. I don't really know him well."

"Don't you guys think that he looks like Kakas..."

Anko's unfinished sentence trailed off when she realized what she had just said.

The whole gang remained silence. A heavy atmosphere began to swirl around them.

"Yea, he kinda looks like him."

Finally Iruka broke the silence and tried to enlighten the mood by telling them some silly jokes of his students.

Kieshi ordered sake and sat on the high chair in front of the counter.

A hand snaked up his shoulder and smacked hardly.

"Just came back?"

Without looking back, Kieshi ordered another sake.

Genma pulled out another chair and sat down.

Two sakes arrived. Both of them sipped slowly while silence ran through them.

"I saw him today. He had changed."

Genma looked side ways toward Kieshi. Kieshi's distanced gaze was focused on the wall in front of him.

"Everybody changes."

"Yea, everyone, everything changes. Nothing last forever."

Keishi spoke in a low tone as if whispering to himself.

Genma looked at his own fingers and picked up his sake. He held up his sake and looked into Kieshi's eyes.

"Something will not change, someone do remain."

Kieshi held up his sake and finished it with a big gulp.

_Genma, everything changes. Without us realizing it, whether we like it or not the clock of fate had started to turn. I'm no longer who I am. Everything changes, even you. Nothing last forever. _

_

* * *

_

Sakura adjusted her comforter and buried her body deeply into her futon.

She tossed and turned. She tried to sleep early around 9pm. She was asked to chair an important meeting in the morning.

She grabbed the clock and moaned.

Its 11.30pm.

She had tried to sleep for two and a half hours and still sleep failed to embrace her.

Given up. She wrapped her self with her thick comforter and walked toward the window like a penguin.

She pushed open the window. Chill night air gushed in.

Sakura shivered a little yet stood unmoved. As usual, the dark sky was silhouette by thousands of shinny stars. From her direction she could clearly see the sign of the northern star. It seemed like nothing had change.

Yet.

_Everything changes. Nothing seemed to be the same since two years ago. Even the stars seemed a little dimmer than before. The air seemed chiller than before. I'm no longer who I am. Nothing last forever. _

_

* * *

_

TBC

REVIEWS!


	9. Chapter 9: The Unexpected Kiss

**The Unexpected Kiss**

* * *

The night was cold. 

Kieshi Taka walked slobbery along the deserted street with Genma slumped aside on his shoulder.

"Yosh! One more! Ehehehe..."

The drunken Genma raised a hand and accidentally slapped on Kieshi's face.

Kieshi rolled his eyes and with hard effort, he gathered his charka to his legs.

He supported Genma with a strong grip on his arm and fled across rooftops of the night village.

"Yea hoo...I'm flying...I...be..lieve I can f..lyyyyyy..yee..touch..the skyeeee.."

Kieshi increased his speed while praying hard that those sleeping villagers wore earmuffs in their sleep.

He could imagine Tsunade's expression when giving him a long lecture in the next morning.

He slowed down his pace when a pastel brown rooftop came into view.

He landed on the doorstep along with Genma.

"Oi, where is your key? OI!"

"Keyyyyy! O...Eh...Hmm...Key key where ar...e you?"

Kieshi shook his head while Genma leaned against the door running his shaky hands around his own body trying to fish his house key.

Kieshi took one step closer and took over Genma's job in finding the key.

Genma looked up at him sheepishly and allowed Kieshi to search his pockets in out.

"ERP!"

Kieshi paused with a hand in Genma's pocket. He looked up finding Genma clasping a hand over his mouth.

"E..R..p"

Another loud burp slipped through the cracks from Genma's fingers.

Genma was looking at Kieshi helplessly. His beautiful eyes were watery. His handsome face was flushed by the intoxicated effect of the hard liquor he had consumed half an hour ago.

Kieshi thought in his mind. He wondered how much he could earn if he took a photo of Genma's current state, selling it to the Genma's Most Faithful Fan Club.

Once again he shook his head. What was he thinking? He chuckled inwardly, thinking he might have been drunk too.

A cold metal thingy came into contact with his fingertips. Immediately, he pulled out the key from Genma's left pocket and fitted it into the doorknob.

He had forgotten what had supported Genma when he was searching for the key.

The door.

Once he opened it, Genma fell backwards instantly. Letting out a loud yelp, he pulled the front of Kieshi's shirt, trying to balance himself but failed.

With a loud 'POOM', Genma landed flat on the floor with Kieshi lying on top of him.

A spilt moment, no body moves, no body talks. Only the heavy breathing of the two shinobis were clearly heard in the dark living room.

Kieshi shut his eyes and waited the pain on his jaw to subside. He must have hit his jaw on Genma's lower chin. Damn it hurts.

While he was waiting for the pain to subside, he realized the body underneath him was not moving at all.

Panic rushed through him. He opened his eyes to inspect Genma's condition but found himself looking into Genma's deep gaze.

All a sudden, Kieshi realized how bright and clear his eyes were.

"Oi, are you hurt? Did you hurt your head?"

Genma looked at him without a word.

The situation was awkward.

Kieshi decided to stand and open the light to have a better view of the rigid shinobi.

Before he could move, both of his arms were gripped tightly and the next moment he was pinned on the ground.

Genma slumped on Kieshi's body. His face was merely an inch apart from Kieshi's face.

Kieshi looked up with confusion. How could Genma be so strong? Wasn't he drunk? And most importantly, what was he doing?

Genma ran his gaze across Kieshi's features and stop at a particular place.

His gaze was so intense.

"Oi...Baka move awa...Ummph..."

Kieshi's words were swallowed when Genma closed the few inch between them.

His eyes widen with shock.

What...Wh..was Genma doing?

The warm and foreign tongue in his mouth clearly telling him what happened.

He tried to push his face away from Genma but Genma released his left arm and gripped tightly on his chin forcing his own tongue to go deeper into his mouth.

With his freed arm, Kieshi punched the intruding face in front of him with full force.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS? DAMNED YOU GENMA..SHIT!"

Kieshi sat on the cold floor wiping his mouth roughly.

Genma was lying across the room with broken woods scattered around him. His back burned in pain. He crashed on his coffee table with the force of Kieshi's punch.

He was confused for a second until he took in Kieshi's rigid figure.

What had just happened rushed into his foggy mind.

Oh no..No...Nooooooo

He shook his head profusely. He tried to open his mouth to speak but he did not know what to say.

"I...You..."

His words died in his mouth when Kieshi shot him a freezing look.

"I'm sorry, Kak..."

"Fuck you Genma!'

Before he could finish his sentence, Kieshi stomped out his apartment leaving a loud slam on the door.

"PANK!"

Genma jumped at the noise. He began to tremble. Hot tears began to ooze out his eyes.

_What had he done!_

* * *

The chill air failed to cool down Kieshi's burning rage. 

He walked across the empty streets cursing.

His mind couldn't really digest what had happened in Genma's apartment.

Damn him.

Damn that Shiranui Genma.

He kissed him!

How could he?

_Of all people, why Genma? Why me?_

If Genma kissed him out of the effects of those alcohols, he could laugh it off and dismiss it. Yet he clearly knew Genma was deadly conscious when he kissed him. Shit!

Unconsciously, he reached the clearing where the memorial stone stood.

Sensing another presence, he slowed down his pace.

A soft and timid figure sat in front of the stone, deep in thoughts. The pink locks of the figure clearly revealed Kieshi her identity.

_Hatake Sakura._

The widow of the Hatake family.

As if Sakura sensed his gaze, she looked up from the stone and turned around.

With a surprised look she yelped.

"What are you doing here at this hour?"

* * *

TBC 

Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews!


	10. Chapter 10: Sweet Dreams, My Love

**Sweet Dreams, My love **

* * *

Kieshi Taka stared at the woman in front of him.

Nothing managed to come out from his mouth. What happened previously had been enough to overwhelm his messed up mind.

He was lost.

He had temporarily lost his ability to process his thoughts.

He knew he looked like an idiot standing there. But he was too tired to give a damn to anything.

* * *

Sakura looked at the man in front of her.

What's wrong with him?

He looked the same. The expressionless Kakashi-like face. His usual silence appearance.

Yet, Sakura sensed something was not right.

Today, he seemed troubled.

Sakura knew it was ridiculous to describe a powerful man in such a way but...she couldn't seem to find another more fitting word to describe the man in front of her other than helplessness.

Yes, in Sakura's eyes, Kieshi Taka looked like a helpless kid standing in the clearing. Lost in his path, waiting for someone to lead him.

Something wrong must had happened to him. Sakura had no doubt of that.

Sakura knew no matter what had happened to Kieshi Taka, certainly it had nothing to do with her. She should head back to her house and leave him alone. He should be all right, ne?

Looking up toward the man in front of her. She sighed. He was staring blankly at her. Standing there like an idiot with a lost soul. She knew she could not dump him alone here.

She had decided to stay.

She knew it was rare for her to care for others. Especially caring for a man that should be considered as a stranger. A man Genma had told her not to mess around with. Yet, she felt something in her heart told her that it was important for her to stay. Weird.

Either it was by her sudden increased of oxytoxin in her hormone system that boosted up her motherly instinct or it was by the fact that she simply couldn't resist the lost kid look on his face that was so similar to the man she loved all her life or it was pure curiosity of what could had made a man like him to look like a lost child; Sakura refused to examine the cause. The only thought in her mind was she couldn't leave him alone here.

Shaking her head, she walked up toward Kieshi and stop in front of him.

Kieshi's eyes followed her movement but it was blank and empty.

"I believe we have not been officially introduce before. Maybe this is really not aright time to do so but still I think it is necessary. I'm Hatake Sakura. I know you are Kieshi Taka. We had met twice. Once in sensei's office, once in the sakura clearing. Remember?"

Failed to obtain a single response.

She sat down on the soft moisten grass. She felt as if she was talking to a statue.

To her surprise, Kieshi mimed her action. He sat down beside her. He crouched and hugged his legs against his chest. Making him looked more like a lost kid.

"You might think I'm busy body because we barely know each other. But care to share what happened?"

Sakura waited patiently while looking up at the sky.

The sky seems so dark tonight.

After seemingly wee hours had passed. Awkwardness started to hit in.

Sakura decided. She would give him one last try. If he refused to response again, then she will end her stupidity of talking to a statue, leaving him alone to decay in the night.

"What happened to you?"

Kieshi Taka closed his eyes. He knew this was her last try. He knew she would leave him alone if he remained his silence. She was never a woman with great patience. He knew it.

He wanted to open his mouth. He wanted to break the silence. He wanted to tell her what had happened. He wanted to tell her so many things. He wanted her not to leave him alone. He wanted her to stay.

Yet nothing came out from his mouth.

He couldn't. He couldn't tell her a single thing. It would be forbidden.

In fact it was already forbidden for him to be with the beautiful widow of the deceased copy nin alone late in the night.

Yet, he had wanted her to stay. Especially after what had happened between him and Genma.

He needed greatly to feel the presence, the warmth of another human being. He hated to be alone.

No matter how tough he was. He was after all a man abandoned by faith.

He knew despite of how many people had feared him and wished greatly for his death, there were still people who cared for him. Yet, in the end he was the one being sacrificed.

He knew he had no right to complain. It was his duty. His responsibility. This was the life of a Shinobi.

Since the day he had became a Shinobi of Konoha, he had prepared himself to give up everything for his village.

Yet, giving up what you once have was not as easy as he had previously thought.

It would be easy when one had nothing to lose.

Once one had something to hold on to, giving up was never easy.

He knew many cared for him. Yet none of them understands him. They would never understand what he had given up as a Shinobi. The bitter sour. The pain. The helplessness. The frustration.

There were times when the thought of giving up his responsibilities and his life as a shinobi crossed his mind. He used to wonder, how his life will be if he had not chosen to take up his responsibilities as a Shinobi of Konoha.

All the time he thought at least someone might understand him. Genma. He thought at least Genma understands what he was going through. But after tonight, everything was messed up.

How Genma viewed him? What was he to Genma? Or was Genma really drunk and treated him as one of his random girlfriends. Yet Genma's bright and clear eyes sent doubts to Kieshi's mind.

He inhaled deeply.

He had made up his mind. No matter what caused Genma's ruthless act, he would put it as he was drunk and he was just being stupid enough to treat him as one of his random girls. It was too scary for him to think otherwise and he refused to consider the possibilities. He will forgive him and this incident will fade off.

Think simple. Think simple. Genma was drunk. That was it. Pure and simple.

Reinforcing his own thoughts, he felt more comfortable.

His life was messed up enough. He had no need in something else to add it on.

He opened his eyes. To his surprise, he found a figure was beside him.

She was still here? He thought she would have left him long ago after he had refused to talk.

Soon, he realized the reason she had stayed.

She was asleep.

Kieshi chuckled inwardly.

She must have been worn out by her work as a medic to be able to sleep in front of a stranger as he was.

He looked at her sleeping form. She looked peaceful in her sleep. He wondered, was she having a sweet dream? What was she dreaming? Her deceased husband?

He stood abruptly.

He lifted up the pink widow and huddled her closely in his arms to make sure she would not fall.

Sakura shifted in his arms but remained asleep.

Kieshi took in a deep breath and disappeared in the night.

* * *

Sakura woke up in a sudden.

She dreamt of Kakashi. In her dreams, Kakashi came back to her and later left her alone again. No matter how she cried or plead, he did not turn around and return to her.

She panted deeply.

She looked around and found her clock.

4.10am.

She was in her bedroom.

Why was she?

Wasn't she in the memorial stone clearing with Kieshi Taka?

What happened?

She remembered herself being inpatient of Kieshi Taka's silence and decided to leave then something caught her attention.

Kieshi's expression. He looked sad. Very very sad.

She remembered herself looking at his face.

The next thing she remembered was waking up in her own room.

She presumed that she fell asleep in the clearing. She was not very surprised by the fact because she was exhausted. She had been working the whole day in the hospital and spent the whole night talking to Kakashi at the memorial until she met Kieshi.

What surprised her was, why didn't Kieshi Taka wake her up? He could have left her alone there. After all, they barely knew each other.

Most importantly, he had sent her home. How did he know where she lived in?

Burying her head into her pillow, she decided not to think.

The next second, Sakura was dozing off.

* * *

Sakura was in Kakashi's arms.

_His warm aura surrounded her. _

_She felt so secure._

_She felt him placing her down on her own bed._

_Kakashi kissed her forehead and tug her with her comforter._

"_Sweet dreams, my love. I'll return someday. Wait for me please."_

* * *

Sakura turned in her bed. Eyes closed still deep in sleep, unconsciously she smiled.

She was having a sweet dream.

* * *

TBC

REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS!


	11. Chapter 11: The Greatest Distance

**The Greatest Distance**

* * *

"Good morning, Ruka chan!"

Sakura entered her office seeing her cute little secretary seating at her table with a piece of French toast half hanging out from her half opened mouth.

"Heyz, Ruka. Hello? Stop dreaming! Time to wake up girl."

Ruka's French toast dropped on the table.

"Er, morning Sakura ne san."

Sakura returned her a smile.

Ruka looked at her superior suspiciously. She wondered what had happened to Sakura.

She admitted that she was kinda shock by seeing the expression on Sakura's face when her boss entered the office.

Sakura was happy. Ruka had no doubt on it.

She had never seen that kind of cheerful and contented expressions on Sakura.

Although Sakura used to smile a lot but this time, Ruka felt...felt Sakura was really happy.

"Mmm...Ruka chan, is there anything wrong on my face?"

"Sakura ne san. Hmm...Hehe how to say...mmm...You seems...happy today?"

Sakura smiled. Was it that obvious?

"I had a sweet dream last night...Since two years ago."

"Oh."

Ruka silenced. She didn't know what to say. How to continue. She felt sad and happy at the same time for her superior.

"Yosh, lets start todays' work!"

Sakura broke the awkward silence and started her paperwork.

Flipping through her documents, she smiled.

_I had nearly forgotten the contented feeling of waking up from a sweet dream._

_It temporarily eased the emptiness my heart. _

_It was nice. _

* * *

"Genma"

"Yes, Hokage sama?"

"Can you do me a favor by stopping by the medic building later. Fetched Sakura to my office. Thanks."

Genma looked at Tsunade for a while and left her office. If he had any questions in his mind he choose to keep it to himself.

* * *

"Yo, Sakura! Good afternoon."

Genma"s figure popped out in the middle of Sakura's office, making a big entrance.

Two women looked at him bizarrely.

Genma smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head.

"Ah...mmm...Hi Sakura...Hi little Ruka chan."

Sakura quickly recovered from the shock. She looked at Genma curiously.

"Hi, Genma. What brought you here?"

"The Hokage expect to see you in her office now."

Sakura raised her left brow.

She wondered what was on her sensei's mind.

Genma saw her expression.

"I have no idea why Tsunade summoned you."

Sakura nodded in response.

"Come, I will accompany you to the admin building."

"Thanks Genma."

"Ruka chan take care of my office. C'ya."

In a swift, two figures disappeared from the window of Sakura's office.

* * *

Walking along the corridor towards the hokage's office, Sakura talked happily with Genma.

She enjoyed Genma's company as usual. But she sensed something was not quite right with him. His movement seemed kinda stiff today.

"Genma san, are you okay today? I know its awkward for me to ask you such a question but...haha...I don't know..I er..."

Genma patted her head and smiled warmly to her.

"I'm fine. No worries, dear. Thanks anyway. Thanks for caring."

He stared at Sakura with an expression Sakura had never seen before.

Sakura felt awkward. She didn't know what to say.

"I'm so touched! So happy!"

In an instant, Genma's serious look turned into his usual puppy watery stare.

Sakura shook her head inwardly.

_This guy. Hopeless._

They continued walking until suddenly, Genma who walked in front of Sakura stopped abruptly.

Sakura nearly banged onto Genma's back. She quickly stabled her self.

Genma was looking at the quiet lonesome figure that leaned on the wall beside Tsunade's office door.

_Kieshi Taka._

Sakura saw him and nodded slightly with Kieshi returning her a slight nod.

Genma's jaw clenched slightly.

Sakura sensed the weird atmosphere around them.

_What is going on with the guys?_

_Oh yea._

She nearly forgotten Genma dislike Kieshi Taka. He had once warned her about him.

_Hmm..._

She decided better to leave the men's issue to men.

"Genma, thanks for accompanying me along this journey. C'ya around."

Sakura disappeared behind the wooden plank. The door closed slowly.

Genma did not move.

Kieshi remained his leaned form.

None of them spoke.

Genma stood rigidly. His body was tensed and stiffed.

"Er...I...That night..."

Kieshi continue leaning on the wall and looked at Genma silently.

"I..."

Genma did not know how to continue it anymore.

Finally decided actions would be better than words.

He walked and stopped in front of Kieshi.

"Slap me. I can't tell you how sorry I am. So slap me."

Genma closed his eyes and waited. Failed to catch Kieshi's amused expression after hearing his words.

Genma waited for the pain.

Waited for the heart breaking moment.

After seemingly an hour had passed, Genma opened his eyes.

No pain.

Nothing.

Kieshi stood unmoved. He remained his previous post. Looking at Genma silently.

Genma stared at Kieshi like a helpless lost child.

Frustrated, Genma grabbed Kieshi's collar.

"Goddammit...Say something Kak..."

"Genma."

Finally, Kieshi decided to open his golden mouth.

"Slap you? Why should I?"

Genma was dumb folded by Kieshi's response.

His gripped on Kieshi's collar lossen.

"But..I...I..That night..."

"That night you were drunk!"

Quickly, Kieshi interrupted Genma's broken sentence.

"I was drunk?"

Genma crooked his head to the left as if confused by the situation in front of him.

"Yes you were DRUNK that night."

Kieshi spoke firmly as if trying to convince Genma and...and him self.

"I was?"

"Yes you are. Dumb ass. What you did was stupid. But I will forgive you."

"You will?"

"Hey stop talking like a kid. You better be prepared. You will be spending my lunch for the rest of this year to make up for your stupid act of mistaking me as your random woman that night."

Kieshi patted Genma's stilled form.

_Poor guy. Was he too freaked out by me not forgiving him? Why should I not? After all he was drunk. He was drunk._

Quickly he turned around and placed his hand on the door knob.

"Gotta go now. Tsunade will lecture me if I'm late. Catch up with ya later."

"Go? But Tsunade is talking with Sakura?"

"Yes I know. She summoned me too. C'ya."

* * *

Genma stood alone at the hallway.

Stoned.

_Tsunade...What is on your mind?_

Slowly, he sat against the wall beside the door. The exact spot Kieshi previously leaned on.

_Drunk?_

_Was he?_

_Ha. How foolish..._

..._drunk..._

_Stupid..Stupid...Stupid..._

_Maybe he was._

_Maybe he should be…_

_Maybe…_

_Ha._

A bitter chuck echoed the empty hallway.

_The greatest distance in the world is I'm standing in front of you but you don't know that I loved you._

* * *

TBC

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS**

**P/S: This is NOT a yaoi fic! Erm...Maybe I did added some elements in the story but the main focus deffintiely will not be yaoi. This is a kakasaku fic afterall. Hope everyone will enjoy this fic. Please review. Your reviews, my motivation.**


	12. Chapter 12: Breathe Again

**Breathe Again**

**

* * *

**

"Hokage Sama, sorry I'm late."

Kieshi closed the door behind him.

Sakura was sitting in front of Tsunade. Abruptly, they stopped their conversation.

Sakura's eyes widen upon the presence of Kieshi.

_Why was he here? _

Kieshi saw her expression. He frowned.

_She doesn't know? Tsunade haven't told her yet?_

"Ah...Kieshi. You are LATE and you didn't even bother to knock."

Tsunade shot him a hard glare.

Kieshi looked at her expressionless. Total ignoring her superiority.

Having the great urge of giving the grown up man in front of her a long lecture about respect and superiority, Tsunade choose to temporally swallow it. This is not a right time for lecture. There are much important things awaiting her.

"Since you had arrived. Lets begin our meeting."

Kieshi choose a corner and leaned on it. Hand crossed, observing Sakura and Tsunade.

"As you all know, lately there are some rumors about some mysterious attacks at the border of Kohona."

Tsunade paused and looked at her student.

"Sakura, I want you and Kieshi to leave the village this evening. Both of you will proceed to the border and do some ground checking. This is an investigation mission. Focus mainly on whatever information both of you can gather then report back after three days. Do you understand?"

Kieshi remained unmoved as if not paying a single attention on anything.

Sakura looked at Tsunade as if she was talking alien language.

_Investigation mission? With an Anbu?_

She thought those were merely rumors? She couldn't believe her sensei would pay attention on such a thing.

"But, sensei. I'm only a Chunnin. How can I pair up with an Anbu?"

"Sakura, although you are a Chunnin but you are an outstanding Medic Nin. Furthermore, this is only an information-gathering mission. No harm done. You have been hiding your self in the medic building for two years. I think this will be good chance for you. You have not been on mission for a long time. This will be a good starting."

"But I..."

"No but, Sakura. Both of you should go home and pack up."

Without giving Sakura any chance to protest, Tsunade ended this meeting quickly.

"Both of you may leave now. Good luck."

Sakura looked at her sensei. She knew nothing could change her mind. Slowly, she waved to her sensei and walked out the door.

Kieshi did not move. He remained in the room.

"Take care of her. I had done what I can. Just remember the rules. Good luck."

He looked at Tsunade and nodded to her.

He moved towards the door. Before he disappears from the room he muttered.

"Thanks."

* * *

The door clicked. 

Tsunade looked at her empty room.

She closed her eyes and spoke softly.

"You are welcome."

Suddenly someone opened her office door.

She snapped open her weary eyes.

Seeing the figure standing in front of her.

She sighed.

Why was everyone entering her room without bothering to knock?

"Genma."

Tsunade looked at the man. He looks terrible. His usual mask of cheerfulness was nowhere to be seen.

Tsunade decided not to lecture him on his basic respect of her superiority. She knew this man had enough.

Tsunade choose her words carefully.

"What can I do for you?"

Wearily, Genma slumped on a chair.

He lifted up a hand and wiped his face. With a heavy tone, he spoke.

"Tsunade."

Tsunade waited for him to continue but he didn't.

She felt a heavy weight on her heart.

She felt pain for him. But she could do nothing.

"Genma, I sent Kieshi and Sakura on a ground checking mission for three days at the border of Kohona, if this is what you wanted to know."

Suddenly, Genma stood from the chair.

He approached Tsunade.

As Genma inched closer and closed towards her, unconsciously Tsunade moved backwards.

He stopped barely three inch in front of Tsunade.

"Why?"

The words came out from his dried lips.

"I told you before, Genma. I am trying to fix things up."

All a sudden, Genma gripped Tsunade's wrists tightly.

"Why Tsunade? Why are you doing all these things? Why are you bringing up all the things again after so long?"

Tsunade stood quickly and break free from Genma's grasp.

She pushed him away from her with full force.

Genma slumped on the wall behind him.

"SHIRANUI GENMA. Don't you dare to do this to me. Who do you think you are? I'm the Hokage. Remember your own position shinobi."

Tsunade was angry. She panted heavily and looked at the Genma.

He didn't move.He didn't speak.

After a long silence, Tsunade's anger began to fade away. Sighing heavily, she knew she couldn't abandon him.

She approached Genma and squatted in front of him.

"Oi."

Slowly Genma raised his head and looked at her.

"Gen...ma."

Tsunade was shock.

There were tears on Genma's wearied face.

Tears of a lost kid.

Tsunade didn't know what to say. A moment, her heart had forgotten to beat. Exhaling heavily, she embraced Genma.

She hugged Genma's cold body closely, trying to bring warmth to him.

"Genma no baka. Baka."

Tsunade's eyes reddened.

Genma was like a younger brother to her. She could never forget how the young little Genma had supported her all through when she had lost her beloved boyfriend.

He was dear to her.

Since what happened two years ago, her relationship with Genma tensed. They no longer interact like how they used to in the past. She knew he was lost. In a way he was angry on her for causing people he cared in pain. In a way he was happy that he could have a chance to be with that person alone. As good-hearted as he was, she knew he felt bad for feeling happy. Despite blaming her, she knew he actually blamed himself.

Hugging him closer to her. Tears slipped out from Tsunade's eyes.

"Baka."

"Hai, baka. I'm a baka. Baka."

Genma stayed unmoved in Tsunade's warm embrace. Savoring her sisterly warm.

"I know I shouldn't be like this. I know my feelings are not right. I like Sakura. I don't want her to get hurt. She is like a sister to me. I...I don't want him to get hurt either. I wanted them to be happy."

"Baka Genma. I know. I know."

Tsunadesmoothed his messy hair.

"But sometimes Genma, sometimes, something no matter how powerful we are, something are still beyond our control. Genma, Its time for you to let go. Release yourself. While you had spent all your time looking at him, open your eyes and appreciate those who are looking at you and you had neglected all the time. Such as...Shizune."

Genma looked up with surprise. Temporally forgotten to cry.

"You know?"

Tsunade smiled at him. She smacked his head lightly.

"You thought who I am? I am the ever-powerful Hokage Sama. Of course I knew."

Genma chuckled.

"Baka Genma. Cry and laugh at the same time."

Genma sighed.

"I'm sorry... for these few years."

"Its all right, baka."

"Tsunade..."

"Hmm?"

"I want to be free."

Tsunade smiled. She was really really happy to hear this from him.

"Good."

"It's time for you to move on. You had been shadowed for too long. Even them had started to move forward."

"Tsunade sama, its time for your weekly meeting with the elders on the...Ah I'm so sorry!"

Both Genma and Tsunade looked towards the empty door.

Was that Shizune?

Shizune had appeared from the door and the next second she had disappeared from it. Thinking she had interfered something she shouldn't.

Genma stayed slumped in Tsunade's embrace but he chuckled. A warm smile played on his lips.

_Shizune... Hmm..._

Maybe it was really the time to give a chance to others and him self.

Suddenly he felt so free after all these years. He felt a heavy stone had left his heart.

_Shizune... aa..._

He grinned. He would give it a try.

Outside Tsunade's office door, Shizune felt a sudden cold. She sneezed.

* * *

At the entrance of Kohona, a man stood there with a bag pack. He wore a white mask with a single pink teardrop on it. He was fully equipped with the Anbu outfit. 

He waited patiently, leaning on a pillar.

He smiled when he saw a small approaching figure with pink locks emerged from the entrance.

The figure was too carrying a bag pack but was equipped with the Chunnin outfit.

Sakura stopped in front of Kieshi. She pulled slightly on the hem of her black uniform.

She felt weird in it. She has not been wearing it since a long long time.

Gripping the stripes of her bag pack. Sakura smiled.

_Saa...Its time for a change._

Maybe this mission will not turn out that bad. It had been too long since she allowed herself to enjoy, to feel, to laugh, to cry. Maybe this will be a breakthrough, a get away for her. For her to breathe again.

This will be her first mission since two years ago. Unconsciously, Sakura looked forward towards it.

"Lets go. The sun was setting."

Two figures, one tall one short disappeared in the orangey sky.

_Everybody is starting to move on. _

_Have you wondered how it feels when it's all over  
Wondered how it feels when you just have to start a new  
Never knowing where you're going  
When you face a brand new day  
It used to be that way  
Now I just close my eyes and say_

_I just want to breathe again  
Learn to face the joy and pain  
Discover how to laugh a little, cry a little  
Live a little more  
I just wanna face today  
Forget about the woes of yesterday  
Maybe if I hope a little  
Try a little more, I'll breathe again_

_Starting out again is never easy  
Disappointments come and go but life still moves on  
With a bit of luck, It's a brand new start  
That might just work my way, No need to walk away  
Don't want to live on life replay_

_Things will work out fine  
If you can find the courage to look past the night  
To see the break of dawn_

* * *

TBC

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS**

**Your reviews, my motivation.**

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews. Its really happy to receive reviews. **


	13. Chapter 13: The Petal

**The Petal**

* * *

When Sakura and Kieshi reached the border of the village, the sky turned dark. They had both came to an agreement to set up their camp in a serene clearing and rest for the night. 

The air chilled down at minimum a ten-degree. They had settled down in the clearing for around an hour or two.

Kieshi walked out from his new made tent with a towel in his hand. He glanced around the clearing. To regain his composure, he quickly slammed a hand over his mouth to suppress an audible chuckle.

Not far away from his tent, there stood a distressed Sakura, struggling to make her tent stand proudly after the N times of failure. There were dirt and dry leaves all over her hair and face.

After receiving Sakura's death glare, Kieshi spoke quickly.

"I want to clean up. I wont go too far away. We will start our investigation tomorrow. You, ah...ummph can take your time to umm...I mean set your tent."

Despite Sakura's strong urge of smacking the hammer in her hand on Kieshi's head, she smiled sweetly towards Kieshi.

"Ah..I do believe you would like some hot pasta soup for dinner later right? Or, you would LIKE to have some worms for soup? You know, worms contains high nutrition."

"Ah..I erm...Pasta soup will do. Thanks. C'ya later."

Kieshi muffled another chuckle while turning quickly towards the forest.

"Wait."

Kieshi did not turn around but waited patiently for Sakura.

"If you want to clean up, not far from here in the north you will find a small hot spring."

Kieshi turned around, surprised.

Sakura looked down at her hammer. Refused to look up.

"I had been here before on a mission...With him. I mean my husband."

Kieshi looked at her stilled form without a word. He shook his head with a smile on his face. A bittersweet smile.

_Baka. It's in the west._

Looking once more towards Sakura, he took off.

* * *

Sakura looked up abruptly. She thought she had heard him saying something only capturing his disappearing figure in the woods. 

_What kind of man is he_?

The more time they had spent together, the more she had discovered about him.

Sometimes, he could be the serious and cold Anbu he used to be in front of others. Sometimes, he could be very sensitive and caring. There were even times when she caught him looking at her in a weird way she couldn't explain.

_What a weird but good guy._

A loud slumped caused Sakura to refocus on her unmade tent. Once again, her tent had collapsed. She sighed. It had been two years since she last set up a tent by her self.

Bringing her thoughts back to Kieshi, she decided she had made her conclusion a little too early.She began to mumble underneath her breath.

_Sensitive and caring? Ha. That guy. Not gentlemen at all. Not even offering a single help. He is enjoying his hot spring while I'm HERE with this stupid stupid hammer_.

Sakura picked up the loosen nail and repositioned it.

Unconsciously, Sakura began to hit the hammer repeatedly harder and harder while she was too absorbed in cursing her ungentlemanly partner.

Finally, through obstacles and perils, Sakura managed to set up her tent. Looking at her dirty appearance, she sighed. She decided to prepare dinner before cleaning up. She looked around the small clearing; Kieshi was still nowhere to be seen.

Stirring the hot soup absentmindedly with a wooden skewer, Sakura recalled her last mission since the incident that happened two years ago. It was a mission with Kakashi. Their last mission together. Sakura accidentally discovered the hot spring when she was lost in the forest. That time she immediately stripped and jumped in the pool. She could still remember the wonderful feeling of the hot water against the chill air.

_

* * *

Sakura was humming gracefully while enjoying herself. _

_Suddenly a loud splash in the pool shocks her. Before she could even turn around, she was enveloped in a tight embrace. Her back was pressed tightly against a muscular chest. _

_From the close proximity, Sakura could even feel the graceful muscle line of chest. _

_Recognizing whom it was, she ceased her struggle. She let out an audible sigh and sank deeper into the embrace. _

_A firm tough hand crept on her waist, supporting her weight while securing her against his chest. _

_Kakashi lowered his mouth and whispered in her ears._

"_Not even trying to shout for help hm? So confident that it's me?"_

_While speaking with his deep low voice, Kakashi placed a small kiss at the back of her ear lobe causing Sakura to shiver. _

_Sakura shifted. She turned around facing her lover. _

_She touched the sacred scar on his eyes. Slowly leaning forward, she planted soft kisses on the scar while Kakashi closed his eyes enjoying her gentle caressed. _

"_I know it was you."_

_Speaking against his skin, Sakura was pulled down face paralleled with Kakashi's. _

_Kakashi opened his eyes. There were bright sparks in his eyes and something else. Need and lust. _

_Despite the cold air, the temperature in the hot spring increased tremendously..._

* * *

"Ummp. Excuse me." 

A loud clap beside Sakura's ears startled her.

She looked around bluntly not really knowing what had happened until she found Kieshi standing next to her. Kieshi's hair was damped. Water was dripping down from his hair. Sakura can't help her gaze but followed the dripping water all the way down to his torso. She swallowed hardly.

"Sorry to interrupt you but I think you should better check on the soup you are stirring."

Sakura shook her head. Clearing all the forbidden thoughts in her mind.

_Gosh what am I thinking? How can I think he is sexy? No I mean yes he is good looking. Of course he is good looking. He had Kakashi's look. My husband is the most handsome man in the village. But he is NOT Kakashi. Come on, Sakura. Wake up, don't get fooled by his face. You had too many dirty thoughts on Kakashi just now. That's the reason why you think Kieshi is sexy. Yea that's it. _

Gathering her scattered thoughts, she looked down confusedly.

"Oh my God! My soup!"

Bubbles were oozing profusely out from the pot.

Quickly, Sakura lifted the pot away from the fire and left it on a wooden plank to cool down. She looked in the pot and to her relieve, there was still soup in the pot.

"Phew, Thank god it had not dried up."

Kieshi was looking at Sakura amusedly.

"Ah haha. I erm...got to clean up. You go ahead and eat. I will eat later."

Turning around, Sakura moved towards her tent planning to gather her towel and dry clothes.

"Sakura."

"Hm?" Sakura looked at Kieshi. She realized this was the first time he had addressed her by her given name. It was...weird but nice.

"Just a reminder. The hot spring. It's located in the west not the north."

Heat shot up Sakura's face.

_GOSH...this is so embarrassing._

Not even bothered to look at Kieshi, with record speed, Sakura rushed to her tent, collected her stuff and disappeared in the forest, neglecting the unusual grin on Kieshi's face.

* * *

Reaching the hot spring, Sakura was still reminiscing on the embarrassing occurrence. How could she make such a mistake? Gosh. After stripping off her muddy shirt, she quickly stepped into the hot pool blocking away the chill night air. 

_Ahh..._

_I'm in heaven._

Sakura smiled dreamily. After all, this mission did turned out not bad.

Since the death of Kakashi, she had never allowed her self to really enjoy anything.

Since she had accepted this mission, Sakura felt there was an inner change in her. She couldn't name it but she felt something is beginning to change. She felt uncertain about whatever the change was but what comes, comes.

All a sudden, Sakura's stomach growled. Picking up the dry clothes, to her greatest shock, it was not hers. The shirt was too big for her. So do the khakis.

_Oh my god._

She had accidentally gone in Kieshi's tent and grabbed his clothes.

_Oh no. This is...bad._

Sakura's face was crimson red.

Looking around the deserted area, Sakura knew she had no choice but to wear what ever she had in hand. Unless she wanted to walk across the chill forest with only a towel wrapped around her body.

No way.

After pulling the black shirt over her body. She pulled on the khakis and fastened her small towel around her waist to ensure the pants from falling.

She picked up her headband and decided to temporarily place it in the pocket.

"Eee!"

Sakura's hand came into contact with another object when she poked her hand into the right pocket of the shirt. She pulled out the object and found it tobe a handkerchief.

The handkerchief was pure white. It was folded neatly into a square shape. The edges match each other, clearly showing the tender and carefulness of the owner of the handkerchief.

In the middle of the folded handkerchief, Sakura saw there was something in it. Something wrapped up by it.

To her greatest curiosity, she unwrapped the handkerchief.

To her greatest surprise, there in the middle on the white handkerchief, laid a single dried sakura petal.

"What..."

Suddenly, Sakura's thoughts were brought back to the day she met Kieshi in the Sakura clearing.

_Was that the petal he removed from my hair? _

_No no. It can't be. Why would he keep such a thing?_

Unwilling to think any deeper, nervously, Sakura folded the handkerchief and placed it back in the pocket.

* * *

"You are back. EH ISN'T THAT MY CLOTHES?" 

Sakura walked passed the surprised Kieshi and ran into her tent.

A couple of minutes later, Sakura walked out from the tent in her Chounin outfit.

"I'm so so so SORRY! I accidentally took yours. I will clean it and return to you. Sorry!"

Kieshi smiled at her.

"It's all right. No need cleaning. You can return it to me now."

"Eh I'm so sorry."

Kieshi grabbed the clothes from her and walked into his tent.

"You better have your soup now. It's getting cold."

Sakura stood there awkwardly while looking at Kieshi disappearing into his tent.

_What a day._

* * *

Kieshi sat on his sleeping bag. 

He folded the khakis andplaced it in a corner of his tent.

Picking up his shirt, he buried his face in it.

Inhaling a deep breath as if gathering courage, he slipped his hand into the right pocket.

_Empty._

He sighed heavily.

Holding the shirt against his chest, he sat there unmoved.

After seemingly half an hour, he slipped his hand into the left pocket and retrieved the handkerchief Sakura had misplaced.

_Sigh._

_So you saw it ne?_

Gripping tightly on the handkerchief, Kieshi looked blankly towards the ground.

_So, is this good or bad?_

What should he do next? He had not foreseen this to happen. A hopeful chance or another forbidden lie awaiting him?

Whatever it was, he decided not to think.

Lying down on his sleeping back, he threw the blanket over himself.

_Tomorrow is another new day. What comes, comes._

* * *

TBC 

**Reviews Reviews Reviews**

**Your reviews my motivation : )**


	14. Chapter 14: Uncertainties

**Uncertainties **

_

* * *

The air is thick and salty with an underlying metal smell. _

_She opens her eyes._

_She is floating in the middle of an unknown ocean. Her hands and legs are stretch out._

_Instead of icy cold, the water is warm and silky. As warm and silky as human blood._

_She jerks her head and lifts her hand. Red. Water drips from her hand and fell on her face. Red. She looks up the sky, red and down to the ocean, unremarkable red._

_She IS floating in the ocean of crimson. A sea of fresh human BLOOD._

_Her heart forgets to beat. Her body turns cold. Fear engulfs her mind._

_Suddenly, she feels something is pulling her leg. A hand. She screams. The pulling force increase. Another hand._

_She tries to jerk her leg. Useless attempt. Soon she finds herself underneath the water surface. She begins to struggle. Desperately. Like a wooden puppet trying to untangle it self from the prison stings._

_She can't breath. She can't scream. She can't escape._

_Recognition seeks her. No one will be there to safe her. She will die._

_No, she is already dying._

_Soon her body will decay into fragments, food for the microorganisms. She will no longer exist. No even a piece of flesh or a strand of hair._

_She closes her eyes and sink._

_All a sudden, she feels the hands on her feet loosen and her feet touch a soft ground._

_Air begins to rush back into her lungs. She chokes and pants heavily. _

_A familiar sweet sense causes her to open her eyes. Pink. _

_She is sitting in the middle of a sea of sakura petals. The previous terrific encounter disappears as if it was a dream. No red, no blood. _

_Right in front of where she is sitting, a figure begins to materialize._

_Her throat turns dry. Her breath quickens. In the end, she manages to force out a word. _

"_Kakashi."_

_The figure in front of her gives her his usual smile._

_Her heart misses a beat. Struggling to stand, she runs towards the figure with record speed. _

_Feeling his warm embrace, tears begin to form in her eyes._

"_Oh my...God, Kakashi it's you. I am so scared. I...don't know what happened. I woke up...A bloody sea... Floating...Hands Pulling me...Gosh!" _

_The figure pats her back softly._

"_Hush... Don't be scared. I'm here."_

_She buries her head into his warm neck. Feeling his beating pulse while listening to his deep low voice, she smiles. _

"_Its time for me to leave. I must go now."_

_Pushing her away, the figure in front of her begins to fade away._

_Desperately, she tries to grab his hand. She failed. _

"_Noooo, come back, Kakashi! Come back! Please...Come back! Come..."_

_Tears streams down her face like an opened tab._

"_PLEASE...NOT AGAIN...DON'T LEAVE ME...COME BACK!"_

* * *

"Heyz...Sakura! Hatake Sakura! Wake up!" 

A strong shake on her shoulder, Sakura snapped open her foggy eyes. She heard sound beside her but her brain failed to register and interpret it. She couldn't breath. She felt as if her heart is shattered into a thousand pieces. Kakashi had left her AGAIN.

"Yo..."

Turning quickly towards the source of sound, her eyes widen with joy. She threw her self into the figure beside her and hugged him tightly with all her might as if fearing that the figure will disappear once more.

Sakura broke down and sobbed fiercely.

Kieshi's muscles tensed up. Due to his long-term ninjitsu training, he need to use his strong determinism to stop his reflect action of throwing the warm living object in his arm to the ground.

"What is...Hey Sakura...It's only a dre..."

"Kakashi! You came back. I know. I know you will come back to me. I know you will not leave me. I know. I know."

Kieshi's heart missed a beat. He was shocked by what he heard.

_What did she said just now? What did she call him just now?_

"I know you will come back to me. I know just now it's a nightmare after all."

Kieshi's eyes dimmed.

_So nightmare huh...what did he expect? He should have guessed. She had mistaken him as another person_.

His hands turned into hard fists. Feeling the dampness on his shoulder and the timid trembling body, he did not attempt to push her away.

"Oh Kakashi...I missed you so much, so much."

Sakura buried her head deeper into the nape of Kieshi's shoulder blade. Her fingernails dug deep into Kieshi's shoulder, drawing blood. Kieshi did not flinch a bit.

Suddenly, Sakura began to struggle away from Kieshi and hit him repeatedly on the chest.

"I hate you. How can you leave me alone like this? Do you know how miserable and pathetic I am living? How can you dump me alone? How can you!"

Once more, Sakura flung her hands around Kieshi's neck and hugged him.

Kieshi just stood there unmoved, like a lifeless doll. His eyes were dull and stone.

Slowly, the heart-breaking sob died down. The deadly grasped around his neck loosen. A warm body slumped on his.

_Sigh._

Kieshi placed his numbed arm around Sakura's waist and lifted her to her sleeping bag.

He pulled out a blanket and tugged her in it.

Sitting beside her, Kieshi looked at Sakura's wearied yet peaceful sleeping form.

_So this is the true her. This is the fear, the lonesome, and sorrow that she had been suppressing all this time._

_All the time, she acted so strong. Many people, even him used to think her as a strong woman. They all had neglected a fact that after all, in within her strong frame, there is a fearful and lonely little girl. _

He turned his gaze to his hands that rest on his lap. He stared at them as if they are going to jump up and bite him any second. As if gathering enough courage, he lifted his hands and traced along the tear marks on Sakura's delicate face with his rough fingers.

His brows cringed together as if his fingers burnt.

Leaning closer to her, he muttered softly.

"I'm sorry."

Abruptly, he stood. Before he could turn around and leave Sakura's tent, a soft sleeping whisper caused him rooted to the ground.

"Don't...leave me...alone...again..."

Kieshi looked down at her.

Sakura was still sleeping but an insecure look crept upon her sleeping face.

All in Kieshi's mind was to _Stay or leave? _

In the end, he walked back towards Sakura and sat beside her.

_I don't want to think now. I don't care am I doing the right decision. Go to hell with the rules. I don't want to think._

Placing his big palm on Sakura's forehead, he whispered in her ears.

"Sleep now. Don't be afraid. You are not alone. I'm here."

Sakura cringed her brows unconsciously in her sleep.

Slowly, she relaxed and sank into her deep sleep with a contented look on her face.

* * *

The birds chirping along with the insects humming collaborated gracefully forming a harmonic tune. 

Sakura opened her eyes.

_Ouch. Why are my eyes so pain?_

Touching her seemingly swelled eyes, she let out a big yawn.

She felt so tired, as if she had went though a mental marathon in her sleep.

Odd, she felt as if Kakashi was there by her side when she slept.

Sakura sat up abruptly.

_Oh my god!_

Everything that happened last night came back into her mind.

She remembered having that awful nightmare and later dreamt of the return and disappearance of...of Kakashi. And then...Oh no! Kieshi waked her up and she mistook him as Kakashi and she...hugged him?

"Awwwwww...what had I done! I wish I could dig a hole and bury my self in it!"

She tried to recall further but failed. She presumed that she had fallen asleep after that but still it was so embarrassing.

_Oh...what if he was angry of me mistaken him as another person? This is bad... so bad..._

_Baka...baka Hatake Sakura! _

_Sigh._

Wait, unconsciously she remembered a part where someone whispering in her ears. She remembered the secure feeling she had last night. She remembered someone was beside her when she slept.

The warmth, the secure feeling...

As if...as if Kakashi was there with her...but it was impossible.

So who was that person? Oh...it can only be him. There were no other people here.

Suddenly, she felt awkward and a little scared.

Why is he doing all this? He could have just leaved her alone in her pathetic tent and cry all the way until she loses her voice.

Why is he being so... gentle to her?

A hypothesis began to build in Sakura's mind.

_Is it possible that he...likes me?_

She felt heat shooting up her face while her heart beat quickened.

Sakura wrapped her hands on her face.

_Sakura...Sakura...You are thinking too much...drop it...thinking too much..._

* * *

Sakura unzipped the tent and walked to the clearing. The chill morning air sent thrills done to her spine. 

She clenched on her collar and looked around.

A long slim figure was lying on the soft moisten grass, looking at the dawn sky.

Gathering enough courage, Sakura walked towards the stilled figure.

Kieshi was lying there with his eyes shut.

Sakura stopped in front of him without a word. She tried to open her mouth but failed to get anything out from it. She did not know how to start or what to say.

_Aww...all I need is just a hole..._

"Morning."

Still keeping his eyes closed, Kieshi spoke with a musk and low tone.

Sakura scratched her head.

"Er...Good Morning...Hmm last night."

"Last night you had a nightmare. That's all."

"Uh huh. I did have a nightmare. After that I..."

Kieshi snapped at her quickly

"I know what happened after that...if you are feeling embarrass or fear that I'm angry... drop it...I'm not."

"Erm...I...You...I mean..."

Unconsciously, Sakura twisted the hem on her shirt.

Kieshi snapped open his eyes. His eyes were bloodshot red, disclosing the fact of his sleep deprivation. He shot Sakura a weird look.

"Erm...I mean...why?"

Sakura hoped Kieshi would understand what she was asking because ever her self did not quite understand it either.

Many emotions shot through Kieshi's eyes. Indefinable, unexplainable. As if struggling with the answer, he opened his mouth a few times without anything coming out.

"I understand the pain. You have my greatest sympathy."

Sakura's jaw clenched. Her hands tightened into a fist. This was the last answer she had expected.

Sympathy? Go to hell with it...the last thing Hatake Sakura needs in this world is sympathy!

"I don't need sympathy."

Managed to force out the words, she turned swiftly into her tent.

* * *

Sakura sat down on her blanket. 

Confusion took over her sudden unknown rage in her body.

_What am I doing? Why am I acting like this? _

_Why am I feeling so disappointed and...hurt?_

Disappointed of what? Angry on what?

_Disappointed that he treated me out of sympathy? Why should I?_

_I'm just angry of that stupid freak sympathizing me. _

_All this while...he was just sympathizing me?_

_Doaho..._

Sakura knew something was abnormal between them.

She did not know what was wrong but she knew something had started changing between them and she did not like it at all.

Sakura pulled out a photo that she had been carrying along everywhere she goes.

A photo taken with Kakashi on their first wedding anniversary.

Sakura placed a soft kiss on Kakashi's smiling figure and spoke softly against it.

"Kakashi...Why are you not here with me when I needed you the most?"

_

* * *

What am I doing? Why did I say such a thing? _

_I should have known the word sympathize will hurt her._

But this should be the effect that he wanted wasn't it?

To hurt her...to push her away...

Kieshi could still clearly remember the rage and hurt in Sakura's eyes.

_Dammit..._

All a sudden, Kieshi was no longer definite and sure with all his decisions.

Is he pushing them further apart or...closer?

* * *

The clockwork of fate has started to turn. Nothing can stop it neither...change it.

* * *

TBC

**REVIEWS REVIEWS**

**Finally my final exam is over! Yay! Holiday! I'm still thinking and planning on how the story will ends up to be. Hope everyone will enjoy reading this fic )**

**Your reviews, my motivation. **


	15. Chapter 15: Homecoming

**Homecoming **

* * *

7.30 pm.

Konoha village.

'EWKKKK!'

The old wooden door creaked loudly as if complaining towards the roughness of the person that opened the door.

'Oi! Obasan! Where is Sakura?'

Looking at the approaching orange figure, Tsunade rolled her eyes. After N times of lecturing Naruto about respect and APPROPRIATE greetings, she had given up trying.

This boy have the brain of a toilet bowl.

'Oi! Where is Sakura? I just came back from my mission. I searched for her everywhere. Where is she? I have important news for her.'

Tsunade looked at Naruto, surprised.

'Important news?'

'Yea...Sasuke that stupid idiot is back. HINATA suggested a welcome party. Gosh. I totally don't understand what is on the mind of a girl. Why do that BAKA need a welcome party? Like he will appreciate. Anyway, I wanted to inform Sakura. Where is she?'

Tsunade's brows twitched slightly.

_Sasuke's back? _

_Tomorrow they will return._

_What a timing._

'OI!'

Tsunade let out a heavy sighed.

'Sakura is...'

She was interrupted by a knock on the door.

Now this was someone who learnt manners.

'Come in.'

A figure stepped in.

'Sasuke.'

Sasuke stopped in front of Tsunade's table and bowed slightly.

'Hokage sama. This is my report. The mission is successful.'

'Aa...I have been expecting you to return three months later.'

'I have completed my mission...earlier.'

Tsunade looked at him as if trying to figure out what is on his mind.

After looking in the cold dark orbs for a moment, Tsunade gave up.

Another stuck up brain from a toilet bowl.

Sighed.

'Well done. Good job, Shinobi. You may leave now.'

Sasuke nodded lightly but he remained there.

'Oi! Continue what you said OBASAN! Where is Sakura? I have waited for a long time!'

Despite the eager look on Naruto, Sasuke too looked intensely towards Tsunade as if he is also interested in her answer.

Tsunade took in a breath. She returned her stare coolly towards Sasuke.

'Sakura is on a mission.'

'On a mission?'

This time two eternal rivals spoke in unison.

Naruto and Sasuke both shot each other a disgusting look and turned towards Tsunade, demanding for an answer. Both of them knew how long Sakura had refused to go for a mission.

'Yes. It's a simple mission. Don't worry she can handle it. They will be back tomorrow.'

Sasuke raised his brows coolly.

'They? With who?'

Tsunade turned her gaze from Naruto to him.

'Kieshi Taka.'

This time, there was a surprise look on Sasuke's face.

'The Anbu?'

'Yes.'

Sasuke remained silence.

'Oi obasan why did you send her on a mission? You should know...'

'Naruto, Sakura goes by her own decision. We should know this is a good change. Now, both of you may leave.'

Naruto and Sasuke retreated from Tsunade's room.

They walked quietly along the empty corridors.

Suddenly, Naruto stopped.

'Oi, Sasuke.'

Sasuke stopped. He knew unless something big is bothering Naruto's dumb ass mind or else he will never addressed him by his name.

Naruto looked at his shoes.

'Why did Sakura agreed on a mission? I thought she would never accept one after...after that thing happened. Ne...why?'

Sasuke looked out the window.

'Saa...You should ask her yourself.'

Naruto followed Sasuke's action.

The window reflected a confused face and an expressionless face.

* * *

8.00 pm.

Border of the village.

Sakura stepped out from her tent. Water drips from her damped hair. She ruffled her hair slowly using the towel around her neck.

She glanced around the clearing.

_Ah. There he was. _

Kieshi was standing in the middle of the clearing trying to light up a small bonfire to chase away the grim darkness.

A towel was hanging loosely around his neck.

He had finished bathing but not in the hot spring but in a nearby river.

Due to some unknown reason, Kieshi had not been bathing in the hot spring since the very first day they camped.

Sakura approached and sat on a nearby wooden lock.

Sakura was two hundred percent sure that Kieshi had sensed her presence. Yet, neither did he turn and greet her nor did he stop, Kieshi continued fixing his fire without a word.

Sakura shivered a little. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath.

Lately, the weather turned cold.

Winter is coming, so do Christmas.

Both of them have returned from their ground checking.

Just like what Sakura expected, nothing fishy or unusual is to be found.

Tonight would be the last night of this mission.

Tomorrow they will be on their way home.

Sakura felt a heavy feeling. Despite the weird situation she had with the stuck up Anbu partner, she felt the fear of returning to her empty house. A home without Kakashi.

'Pak!' The lit stakes let out a noisy sparked sending out some brightness and warmth to those lonely hearts.

A sudden movement beside Sakura caused her to open her eyes.

To her surprised, she found Kieshi sitting beside her on the same wooden lock.

She never expected him to be sitting so close to her, especially when he had been avoiding her ever since her nightmare incident.

Kieshi was staring straight at the fire.

Sakura took the opportunity to observe the mysterious man beside her.

The flickering fire sparks reflected clearly in his eyes. The lights are dancing gracefully in his pupils, as if a lively soul full with emotion and energy. Yet the distanced look on his face cast a shield around him, blocking away everything from nearing him.

So contradicting.

All a sudden, she found her self drowned in his misty gaze. She couldn't tear away her eyes..

'So, how is the mission today? Do you find it tiring?'

His voice seemed so far away, his gaze was still transfixed on the fire.

Sakura looked down to her toes.

'Why should I?'

'I remembered Tsunade told me this is your first mission since a few years ago. I thought you might be uncomfortable or tired.'

Sakura took a quick peak at the man beside her. Kieshi was still staring at the fire with great interest.

Sakura noticed an unknown rage was building in her heart.

She was fed up. Without any reasonof her understanding, through out their ground-checking mission, Kieshi had avoided her as if she is poisonous. She approached nearer to him an inch, he retreated an inch from her uneasily while trying to make it unobvious. She, Sakura was not a dumb ass like Naruto. She took in everything in her eyes. He didn't realize how obvious his actions were.

Through out the whole day, Sakura felt frustrated and moody.

Sakura knew his avoiding actions were a partial caused of her flustered emotion.

_And now, why is he not looking at me?_

_Doesn't he know that it is good manners to look at a person while talking? _

'Oh, you cared? I thought you didn't even noticed that I existed today.'

Finally, Kieshi turned and shot her a weird glance.

Sakura herself was quite shocked by the way she carried out those words. She bit her lips regretfully.

_What is it with me? _

_Why do I say in such a way? As if I cared how he cares. What he does or what he thinks have nothing to do with me!_

_Aww..._

'No, don't get me wrong. I mean, umph I just... I don't care whether you care a not. Hehe, it is none of my business isn't it? I am ju...'

'I cared.'

Sakura's messy blubbering was covered by Kieshi's stern voice.

After registering what had entered her ears, Sakura looked at Kieshi with wide eyes.

Kieshi quickly looked away. His lips were pressed into a straight line as if he had said something he should not.

Sakura felt the rage shooting out. She could no longer suppress the frustration and confusion she had gathered from the day.

She stretched her hand and cupped the cheeks of Kieshi, turning his face to face her.

Kieshi raised his brows looking at her questioningly.

Sakura felt weird of what she had done. Yet, the sudden rage covered her rational reasoning.

'Kieshi Taka. I had enough of you! What have I done to deserve such treating huh? Am I so unpleasant that I stink your eyes even by merely looking at me? Why did you avoid me for the whole day?'

Sakura stopped to take a breath.

Kieshi was looking at her coldly.

'Have you finished talking?'

_What is his attitude? Gosh!_

'I have n...'

'Stop'

Rudely, Kieshi interrupted Sakura's another outburst.

'You did not do anything wrong. No you are not. No I did not.'

Sakura was dumb folded.

_What is he saying?_

It took Sakura a moment to realize Kieshi had answered her accordingly towards the questions she threw at him.

More rage began to build within Sakura.

_Why is he so chilled out when I'm so heated up acting like a fool?_

'Yes you did. You avoided me for the whole day!'

Curtly, came Kieshi's blunt reply.

'No I did not.'

'Yes you did.'

'No I did not.'

Sakura stood up with her hands on her waist.

'YES...you DID!'

Mimicking Sakura's childish act, Kieshi stood.

'NO...I did NOT!'

'YESSSSS YOU D..'

'No.'

'Yes yo...'

'No.'

'Ye...'

'No.'

'Stop cutting of my sentence damn you!'

Kieshi kept silence and looked at her innocently. Yet Sakura caught the underlying amusement on his face.

Sakura's face was flushed red either by anger or embarrassment. A few of her pink locks stood slightly.

Sakura bit her lips hard. She just realized what she had done.

_Gosh...what am I doing? Why am I acting like a three year old kid throwing a tantrum? _

_Most importantly, why am I always acting and feeling not like my self whenever things are concern about the damn Anbu?_

Feeling the deadly stare from the lady in front of him, Kieshi shrugged his shoulder.

All a sudden, Sakura felt uneasy. She didn't know what to do next.

She knew there is no point in continuing arguing on the fact whether did Kieshi avoided her or examined the cause of it. She knew she could never get an answer from him. It will be a never-ending story.

Or should she apologize for what had burst out from her mouth?

No. She will never apologize. She had done nothing wrong.

So, what to do next?

Awkwardness fell between both of them.

Finally, Kieshi made a move by sitting down on his previous spot.

Slowly, Sakura sat beside him.

'I am sorr...'

'Sorry...'

Nearly, both of them turned to each other and spoke at the same time.

Sakura let out a chuckle along with a bright smile.

A moment, Kieshi was lost in her smile.

He shook his head lightly and smiled a little.

'I am sorry for bursting out like that on you.'

'I am sorry for causing you all the frustration or discomfort of my actions.'

Both of them laughed.

Silence fell between them again.

'Hmm...I should sleep now. Tomorrow we need to wake up early to prepare for our return trip. Goodnight.'

'Yup. I will be sleeping soon. Goodnight.'

Sakura stood and walked into her tent.

* * *

Sakura laid on her sleeping bag.

She knew the relationship between her and Kieshi had officially changed. Awkwardness. In what way she didn't know but she cursed her self mentally of her lack of control power.

Everything could be avoided if only she had kept her big mouth shut.

Hastily, she closed her eyes.

Tomorrow will be a long and tiring day.

* * *

Kieshi remained seated. He looked into the dimmed fire.

Suddenly, he slammed his fist on the ground.

_Damned his low control power. _

_Now the situation became more messed up and awkward._

_Tonight's incident could be avoided if only he have better control over his own emotions._

_Damned. _

* * *

6.00 a.m.

Dawn break.

Sakura walked out her tent along with her packed belongings.

She folded her tent and stuffed it in her huge bag pack.

Kieshi approached her.

'Morning...Eh, what happened with your hand?'

A white bandage was wrapped around the knuckles of Kieshi's right fist.

Unconsciously, Kieshi touched his wounded hand.

'Aa...Nothing. I accidentally hurt my self.'

Sakura looked at him suspiciously but decided to keep her mouth shut.

Once more, they glanced through the clearing and disappeared into the purple pink sky.

Home.

* * *

**P****hew. Finally finished writing this chapter. It's very late now. Felt so sleepy. Hope everyone will enjoy this chap. Nite : )**

**Your reviews, my motivation.**

P/s: Thanks to all who reviewed. Thanks a lot. I appreciated it.


	16. Chapter 16: Lonely Christmas I

**Lonely Christmas I**

* * *

5.45 p.m. 

Kieshi and Sakura walked silently across the street of Konoha towards the admin building.

Walking by the familiar buildings and sceneries, Sakura felt like she had left the village for a long period of time, despite its only three short days.

The streets were nearly deserted.

Sakura fasten her loosen grip on her bag. Although this mission had been a short three days mission, yet the fact that she had not been out for a mission since a few years did took a tow on her. She felt exhausted. She merely dragged her weary body to force herself to walk.

She glanced through the surrounding.

Lampposts, street signs, shops and trees were decorated with all kinds of unique lightings and Christmas decorations. Everything remained the same. Yet, she noticed something was different. Sakura halted at her track.

Kieshi paused when he realized the pink kunoichi was not beside him. He knew Sakura was exhausted. Panic rose up. She couldn't have fainted, could she? Kieshi quickly looked back and the scene captured his mind.

Sakura was standing in the middle of the empty streets, surrounded by the reflection and casting of the fancy lightings. The orangey pink sky silhouetted her timid body frame. She was looking up at the sky with her hands spread out wide. A genuine smile was carried on her face.

Sakura was standing there welcoming the first few crystal snowflakes falling from the sky.

Winter had officially arrived.

Slowly, Kieshi walked towards Sakura.

When he neared her, to his surprise, Sakura turned and grabbed his arm with a big smile on her face.

'Hey, look. It's snowing.'

After talking to him, Sakura resumed watching the sky with full anticipation.

Usually, Kieshi would have thought, what it is to be so fancy about snowing? Its just...snow.

Yet now, as if affectedby Sakura's anticipation, he felt the warm and fuzzy feeling of being one of the first people upon witnessing the first snowing in the year.

A small smile crept up his face.

'Yea, it's snowing.'

Sakura nodded in response.

'Yea it's snowing.'

Kieshi and Sakura stood there for a long time, lost in their world of enjoying the peaceful serene scene presented upon them, until the coldness reminded them about the present.

'We should hurry. Tsunade will be expecting us.'

Sakura thought about her sensei's stony face, she stuck out her tongue.

The snow somehow seems to enlighten her heavy mood a bit.

'Come in.'

'Sensei, we are back.'

Tsunade looked up from her document. Taking in the two figures in front of her, she smiled.

'Sakura, Kieshi, glad to have you two back.'

'Hokage Sama, overall the mission turned out fine. It is proved that the rumors are mere rumors. We will submit our report to you tomorrow. '

'Oh hoho. No need so rush. Tomorrow is a big day. Both of you can submit it to me after Christmas.'

'Christmas?'

Sakura and Kieshi shot each other a look. Both of them spoke in unison.

'Eh, don't tell me you don't know today is Christmas Eve.'

Tsunade looked at them bewildered.

After digesting the fact, Sakura shook her head.

All a sudden, the happiness she had just now was taken over by a sudden depression.

Christmas no longer means anything to her. No difference for her.

'Sensei, I knew Christmas is near but I never realized it to be so soon. Merry Christmas sensei.'

'Merry Christmas to both of you.'

'Same to you Hokage Sama.'

Sakura and Kieshi began to walk towards the door.

'Erm...Sakura?'

Sakura paused and turned around.

Tsunade looked at her. She smiled.

'Nothing, just wanted to tell you, enjoy your Christmas.'

'Thanks sensei.'

After Sakura and Kieshi left her room, Tsunade laid on her leather seat.

Just now she had planed to inform Sakura about Sasuke's return, yet she changed her mind. She knew by tomorrow, the news of Sakura's return would reach Sasuke. By then, Sakura will discover herself.

* * *

Kieshi and Sakura walked down the stairs and into the streets.

Sakura stopped.

'So I'll be heading home. Thanks for everything in the mission.'

Without waiting for Kieshi's response, Sakura picked up her bag and walked towards the route of her apartment.

To her surprised, Kieshi followed her.

Before Sakura had the chance to open her mouth, Kieshi spoke.

'I'll walk you home.'

Sakura was truly surprised by his decision. She paused.

'Truly, there is no need to walk me home. I appreciated it though.'

Sakura waited for Kieshi's response. After a while, Sakura realized she was looking at Kieshi's slightly distanced back.

She sighed.

_Stubborn guy. _

Sakura picked up her pace and closes the distanced between both of them. She noticed Kieshi had slowed down his pace for her to catch up. Without realizing, a light smile crept up Sakura's face.

They walked silently with snowflakes falling on them.

'Ah.'

Suddenly, Sakura stopped in front of a small shop selling candies and chocolates.

Kieshi turned slightly and raised his brows questioning.

'I want to stop by to grab something. Can you wait for me a while?'

Kieshi took a quick look at the shop sign and nodded. An unremarkable grin appeared on his face.

Without fail, Sakura noticed it but she choose to ignore it because she don't know how to response towards it. She couldn't deny the fact that she had a sweetie tooth.

She walked into the small shop. Immediately the warm and cozy atmosphere in the little space surrounded her.

She walked across varieties of chocolates, facing difficulty in choosing.

Finally, she picked two boxes of white chocolate. One with hassle nuts and one with caramel. The one with hassle nuts was her favorite. While the one with caramel was Kakashi's favorite. She decided the chocolates would be her Christmas present she chooses for her own.

Before she reached the counter, a thought crossed her mind.

She had long lost the habit and mood in preparing Christmas present for others. Yet, should she get something for Kieshi?

Pondering for a moment, she decided no harm done to do so. After all, since she was already in a shop buying herself a present.

She walked back towards the displays.

Now, the big problem is what to choose for him. She had totally no idea on what he would like. In the end, Sakura decided to grab one more box of Kakashi's favorite chocolate. She hoped they shared the same taste.

Glad to know that the shop offered wrapping service, she picked a plain off-white wrapper to wrap the chocolate she bought for Kieshi.

Sakura walked out the shop seeing Kieshi standing at the exact spot she had left him.

She planned to give him the present when she reached home.

'Sorry for getting you to wait for me.'

'No prob.'

They resumed the previous silence and continued the walk.

One more corner and there will be Sakura's apartment, Kieshi stopped.

Sakura paused and looked at him.

Kieshi lifted his hand into his pocket and took out a small green box.

Sakura's eyes widen when Kieshi shoved it to her.

'Wha...'

'Merry Christmas.'

Kieshi looked into her eyes. His clear pupils reflected Sakura's mild shock and confusion.

'Just a small gift.'

Sakura bit her inner cheek. She never expected such a thing. Although she did prepared a Christmas gift for him but the thought that he would have done the same thing never ever cross her mind.

_When did he buy it?_

'Just now.'

Sakura looked at him bewildered.

_He can read my mind?_

'No I can't.'

Sakura stared at him in disbelief.

Slowly, Kieshi grinned.

'Everything is shown on your face.'

Unable to response, Sakura was speechless.

Gripping the small box in her hand she looked up at him.

'Thanks a lot. Really, thanks.'

Kieshi simply shrugged.

Quickly, Sakura rummaged through the candies she purchased and took out the off-white wrapping.

This time, Kieshi's eyes widen a little when Sakura shoved it to him.

'Mine?'

Sakura nodded. Inwardly she chuckled. Feeling a little amused by his reaction.

_Silly question._

Carefully, Kieshi took the gift.

'Thanks.'

Sakura smiled at him.

'Merry Christmas.'

Both of them resumed the walk until they reached Sakura's doorstep.

Two figures leaning against her door surprised Sakura.

'Naruto!...Sasuke?'

* * *

TBC 


	17. Chapter 17: Lonely Christmas II

**Lonely Christmas II **

* * *

'YO! SAKURA. THAT'S ME! EHEHE.'

Sasuke slapped Naruto's head.

'Baka. Stop shouting.'

'Argh, stop calling me baka, baka Sasuke and stop hitting my head. You will make me stupid.'

'You are stupid enough already.'

Sasuke murmured under his breath.

'I HEARD YOU!'

Sakura stood at her doorstep.

_Sasuke? He is back? _

Slowly, she stepped front.

'Sasuke?'

'Hi, Sakura. I'm back.'

Despite his usual cold tone, Sasuke gave her a small smile and moved forward to hug her lightly.

Feeling the warmth, she smiled and hugged back lightly.

'Welcome back, Sasuke. Good to see you.'

'I should head home now. Bye.'

Hearing Kieshi's voice, Sakura suddenly remembered of his existence. She quickly turned towards him.

'Thanks for everything. Merry Christmas.'

Kieshi nodded slightly towards Sasuke and Naruto before turning to leave.

Sasuke's body tensed up when he took a clear look on Kieshi's face.

_Kakashi?_

_No impossible. But how could two people look so alike? _

Sakura lifted her bag and unlocked the door.

'Come in, both of you. Its cold out there.'

Sakura walked directly into her own room to place down her belongings.

Naruto and Sasuke closed the door and sat in the living room.

'Naruto, who is the guy out there just now?'

Naruto looked at Sasuke surprised.

'Eh, I thought you already knew him?'

Sasuke plainly looked at Naruto expressionless.

Naruto sighed. He gave up.

'Okay okay, he is the Anbu Kieshi Taka'

Sasuke took in the words carefully.

_He is the Anbu Sakura had the mission with?_

_Why does he look so alike with Kakashi?_

_He had saw Kieshi once but that day he was wearing his mask. _

Suddenly, Sasuke felt some weird feeling. He doesn't know what it is but he just felt something somewhere was not quite right.

Sakura walked into her living room. She took a quick bath and changed into a fresh set of clothes.

'Guys, want any drinks?'

'Uh, no thanks Sakura.'

Sasuke simply shook his head.

Sakura took a seat across the two boys and settled in. She felt her self being enveloped into the big soft cushion. She sighed.

Despite the fact of hating to be at home alone without the presence of Kakashi, still it feels nice to be home.

'Ne, Sakura how is your mission?'

'Oh, I'm not surprise that you guys knew about it. It's a very simple mission. It turned out fine.'

'How are you and your partner?'

This time, it's Sasuke's turn to ask.

Sakura looked up at him, kind of surprised by his question.

'Fine.'

'So why are you guys waiting out side my door just now?'

Sasuke and Naruto shot each other a look. Both of them knew Sakura had decided to change the topic. They choose not to dwell in it because both of them understand once Sakura had decided not to talk, there would be no point in forcing her to talk.

'Oh, we just wanted to see you. You know this Baka is back. And oh yea its Christmas Eve, Hinata will be having a small party, will you be coming?'

Sakura looked at him apologetically.

'Sorry Naruto, I have wished to come but I prefer staying home.'

'But...Sa..ku..ra! Come on, Its Christmas eve! I can't leave you alone.'

'Its all right. Go ahead and have fun. Tell Hinata I'm sorry. I'm very tired actually. I need rest too.'

Before Naruto could open his mouth, Sasuke stood.

'Then we shall not bother you. Get more rest. I will see you tomorrow then.'

Sasuke dragged Naruto to the door with him grumbling noisily.

Sakura smiled to them.

'Merry Christmas.'

Naruto managed to give Sakura a smile before being dragged away.

Sakura looked at the empty house.

Suddenly, there was a light knock on her door.

She was still standing at her door.

'Who is this?'

'Its me.'

_Sasuke._

Slowly, Sakura opened the door.

'Sasuke? Did you left something?'

Sasuke looked t her intensely. Slowly, he spoke.

'Sakura, why did you accept the mission?'

Sakura looked at him oddly.

'Come on, Sasuke, it's just a mission. A simple one some more.'

Sasuke stepped front a little.

'Sakura, we both know it's not just a mission. It's your first mission since a few years.'

Beginning to feel annoyed, she looked away.

'It makes no difference.'

Sasuke stayed quiet. After a while, he moved back a step.

'I guess it is. Sorry for bothering you. Once again merry Christmas.'

With a relive smile, Sakura watched him out.

Closing the door behind her, Sakura went into her room and sat on the bed.

She was glad that Sasuke decided not to force her. Despite the fact that she was tired, she her self don't really understand the reason of her accepting the mission.

Many things happened today. She returned from her mission. Sasuke's return. Kieshi's present...

Her gaze met the small green box settled on her bed.

She reached for it and slowly opened the box.

Her heart skipped a beat.

She looked at the object in the box unbelievable.

A small unique S-shape silver brooch with a single sapphire on the edge lay silently in the box.

_Impossible._ _What a coincidence! _

She had seen this brooch before. Three years ago.

Once, she went shopping with Kakashi. She saw the brooch and liked it a lot. She forgot the reason but she ended up not buying it. A week later, there came the tragic news. She had totally forgotten of this brooch.

_How come Kieshi picked this of all other options? What a coincidence! Unbelievable. _

Sakura's heartbeat quickened.

All a sudden, many things flashed through her mind.

Kieshi's face, his eyes, his hair, the way he act, the way he talk, his everything...Sakura felt something is building in her mind. She felt she had managed to capture something, a thought and lost when the doorbell rang.

Still holding the box in her hand, Sakura went to answer the door.

A young boy stood in front of her door way.

'Yes, may I help you?'

'Are you Miss Hatake?'

'Yes I am.'

The young boy took out a tightly wrapped package and handed it to Sakura.

'This is a package for you. Please sign.'

Confused, Sakura signed and took the packaged in.

She sat on her favorite couch and placed the small box on the table.

Slowly, she unwrapped the package.

She wondered who would have sent her this.

To her surprised, a diskette dropped out from the package along with a piece of white paper.

Placing the diskette aside, she picked up the paper and read.

_Dear,_

_Yo! Forehead girl. It is that time of the year again. Merry Christmas! Guess where I am now? Haha. I'm visiting the grass country. You know what there are so many handsome guys here! They are so well built! You should see their muscles!_

Sakura shook her head with a wide smile on her face. Some people just never would change through age. She shot a look at the diskette. She hoped the disc would not be a bunch of handsome nude guys dancing around. She continued reading.

_So how are ya lately? Hope everything is fine in Konoha. I might be back two months later._

_Sakura, the diskette. I had carried along it with me for a long time. This year, I had decided to send it to you as a Christmas present. No matter how, I think you deserve to keep it. Please be strong. Remember you have me ne. Take care girl._

_Merry Christmas._

_Love,_

_Ino._

Placing down the letter, Sakura took the diskette and placed it into her player. She switched on the TV and waited.

Some people began to appear on the screen but it's blurred.

Gradually, the screen became clear.

The remote control dropped from Sakura's hand.

Now, she had finally realized what this diskette was.

This was a diskette Ino recorded when she and Kakashi attended Ino's Christmas party three years ago.

Her hand began to tremble.

Oh...

She fixed her gaze on the screen, searching for the longed figure. Many faces appeared. Chouji, Shik, Hinata, Asuma, Gai, herself, Naruto, Genma, and...there he is, Kakashi.

Tears began to form in her eyes. She had never have a live record of Kakashi. Only photos. She never expected seeing a moving Kakashi would be so painful. She can't control her tears. She kept staring on the screen and tuned the volume louder.

_Kakashi hugging her from behind, Kakashi fed her with a mouthful of cheese cake, Kakashi's laugh, Kakashi's frowned, Kakashi's graceful movements, Kakashi holding her hand, Kakashi's gentle eyes..._

This was too much for her.

_Oh..Kakashi..._

Sakura cried till she curled herself together. She hugged her self tightly. Her whole body shook tremendously. Shecouldn't stop.

_Kakashi..._

A moment later, the screen went blank. The diskette had come to an end.

Slowly, Sakura crawled to the player and took out the disc.

She hugged the disc to her chest and cried loudly.

'Th..anks...I.no...Tha..nks..fo..r..keep..ing...th..is...th.an...nks...tha...'

* * *

12.00 a.m.

The clock struck twelve.

Christmas!

* * *

Kieshi stood at his house balcony.

_Merry Christmas, Sakura._

There was a necklace gripped tightly in his hand.

The pale moonlight shined on the rough surface of the pendent.

A row of alphabets was engraved on it.

K.A.K.A.S.H.I.

* * *

TBC

**Merry Christmas everyone! Never expected this chap to turn out so long so I divided it into two parts. Hope all of you will like this chap Lonely Christmas. Reviews please. Please let me know your opinion : ) **

**Best Wishes and Merry Christmas! **

**Your reviews my motivation. **


	18. Chapter 18: Reasons for Waiting

**Reasons for Waiting**

* * *

'RAMEN...RAMEN...RAMEN...RAMEN...RAMEN...RA.' 

Pale sunlight fought its way in between the thick curtains, casting its shadow on the wooden bed in the middle of the room.

The room was a mess.

Clothes, scrolls, papers, used tissues were scattered everywhere.

A thin bony hand stretched out from the thick blanket and snapped on the lousy alarm clock. The room regained its silence. The hand remained on the bed stand, unmoved.

'OYAHO! OYAHO! OYAHO! OYAHO! OYAHO! OYA.'

A couple of minutes later, another hand stretched out and snapped on the second alarm on the other side of the bed.

Again, the hand remained there, unmoved.

'ICHA! ICHA! ICHA! ICHA! ICHA! ICHA! ICHA! ICHA! ICHA! ICHA!.'

This time, a small pale face peaked out from the blanket. Her eyes remained shut. Her brows cringed tightly. She began to stir from her sleep.

Sakura opened her eyes. Pushing her self into an upright position, she looked bluntly at the protesting alarm clock. Finally, she snapped at the clock.

There was a note beside the clock. She picked it up with her thumb and index finger.

This was the reason why she had set her alarm clock.

She had been summoned to meet Tsunade in her office today.

Slowly, Sakura slipped out from her bed. Stepping through the mess in her room, she locked herself in the bathroom.

Sakura turned the tab. Cold water began to run through her fingers. Numbly, she splashed it on her face and looked into the mirror.

A pale small face appeared in the mirror. Water ran down puffy eyes with deep dark circles, along the hollow cheeks and down to her pointy chin.

Slowly, Sakura lifted her hand to touch the mirror.

_Who is this ghost looking at her?_

_Is this she?_

Sakura frowned.

The figure in the mirror mimicked her expression.

Sakura chuckled bitterly.

So this is really herself. A dead living Sakura. 

It had been a week since Christmas. She had forgotten when was the last time she had eaten any food. All she knew was she had not been sleeping for a few days until she received Tsunade's message yesterday only she had force herself to sleep a little.

She was afraid of being asleep. Once she closed her eyes, the images in the disc haunted her. Yet, last night she had a dreamless sleep. Maybe it's because of her serious sleep deprivation.

Hastily, Sakura pulled a towel and to wipe her face.

She could already foresee the hassle she will go through later upon seeing Tsunade. What excuse should she give her sensei?

Tsunade is not stupid. Sakura would dare to bet on everything she had that her sensei would demand for an explanation of her current condition until she gets a satisfied one.

The one thing in Sakura's current mind was, trouble.

Maybe she should stop by the ramen stall before she head towards the admin building. Hopefully the ramen could take some quick effects, which she knew was quite impossible. Anyway, something is always better than nothing, ne?

Sakura decided not to wear her usual outfit. She pulled on Kakashi's black long sleeve shirt and wore a loose three quarter khakis that slides down to her lower hip.

She took out her make up kit and fish for her dark brown eye shadow. She had not use any make up since a long long time.

Looking in the mirror, Sakura nodded in approval. Although unremarkably she still looked like shit yet, the long sleeves, the loose khakis, and the thick eye shadow did had some effects in improving the condition.

Standing on her window frame Sakura's eyes fell upon the small green box. The beautiful jewel was left inside the box, untouched. Her eyes dimmed.

Currently, she wanted nothing to do with any man. Any man, especially the man who gave her the green box. The man is dangerous. Too dangerous for her.

She don't want to examine why she always felt a familiar feeling around him, she don't want to examine why he had always successfully brought out her long gone emotions, she don't want to examine why her had always look at her or talk to her in a weird way nor to examine the true nature of him keeping that petal.

No matter what had happened between them or the little unknown awkward feelings that stir between them, she wants nothing to do with him. Kakashi is all she needs.

No one, no one can ever take over Kakashi's place in her heart. No matter how the person looks like him, acts like him or talks like him. No one.

Slightly tasting blood in her mouth, Sakura realized she had unconsciously bitten her inner cheek.

She hopped down the frame. Picking up the little box, she placed it in her pocket and took off without looking back.

* * *

'Obasan, one large chicken ramen please.'

Her order came after Sakura had seated. The strong food smell had awakened her sense of hunger. Before she had the chance to taste her food, two figures sat in front of her.

Three people, six eyes stared at each other silently. For once, the forever-noisy one kept quiet too. For he was too shock to speak.

The last thing she need now is questions.

Sighing deeply. She placed down her chopsticks and smile lightly.

'Hi, Naruto, Sasuke.'

'Sa..sa...sa...'

Naruto pointed a shaky finger towards Sakura.

'Sakura, what happened to you? You look like shit.'

Sasuke asked in a very calm manner but his cringed brows clearly showed his building anger and disapproval.

'Yes.'

Naruto nodded his head along Sasuke's question.

'Er, I mean no. No as in I don't think you look like er...shit. Sakura is forever so beautiful but er yes as in yea what happened?'

Sasuke silently murmured something that sounded like baka but Naruto decided for once to ignore it.

'Nothing happen. I'm on diet.'

Looking at Naruto's widened eyes and Sasuke's cold gaze, Sakura knew she had come out with a lousy sucky excuse.

'Okay, what ever, don't worry. I'm fine, nothing happen it's just you know...erm...yea.'

Sasuke looked at her in disbelieve.

Naruto scratched his head and smile nervously.

'Erm...Sakura, maybe its because I'm a little confuse erm basically I really don't know what you mean as you know...erm..yea.'

At that moment, Sakura just felt like strangling Naruto. BAKA.

'Sakura...'

Before Sasuke could continue, Sakura stopped him.

'Sasuke, please. Nothing happen. Drop it kay? I promise both of you I will eat and eat and eat.'

Naruto and Sasuke's orders came.

Naruto and Sakura began chatting about random stuff. Mainly Naruto did the talking by complaining about how mean Hinata had treated him by forbidding him to eat more than five ramen a day.

Finished her bowl of ramen, Sakura sighed. Through out the conversation, Sasuke did not say a word. She stood up and paid her bill.

'Erm, guys, I should go now. Tsunade wants to see me. So catch up with you guys later. Bye.'

Looking at Sakura's disappearing back, Naruto and Sasuke continue eating their ramen without a word.

After a long silence, Naruto concluded.

'Girls are weird.'

* * *

On the way to Tsunade's office, Sakura stopped by Kieshi's table. Just like what she had expected, he was not there. She took out the small green box and placed it on his table.

After walking a few steps away from his table, Sakura turned back.

She pulled out a piece of paper and began to scribble on it. Carefully, she folded it in half and placed it underneath the box.

* * *

The chill air sent shivers down Sakura's spine yet she remained her sitting position under the tree.

The sun had set. Night falls.

Sakura was not sure how long she had been sitting here. She came here directly after meeting Tsunade.

She felt secure in this clearing. As if Kakashi was watching her. She smiled.

She will wait. Wait for the day a beginning of an end. Wait for the day to meet Kakashi once more, high above in the unknown region.

Few feets above her, a figure carefully hidden by the dark night sat quietly on a tree branch high above.

Kieshi looked down at the small figure below.

He was shocked when he noticed how thin she had become.

He cringed his brows tightly.

She has totally no idea on how to take care of her self. Gosh. Did she even eat? 

Leaning heavily against the tree trunk, Kieshi pulled out the green box from his pocket along with a small sheet of paper.

Once again, his eyes scanned through the neat writings.

_Kieshi Taka,_

_Thanks for this beautiful present. I really appreciate it but I can't accept it. Sometimes, something that does not belong will never be. Once again, thanks and sorry._

_Hatake Sakura._

Once more, Kieshi carefully folded the paper and slipped it back into his pocket.

Sakura...

_I have my reasons. _

_Just a little more time._

_Wait for me. _

* * *

TBC 

**Your reviews, my motivation : )**


	19. Chapter 19: January 12th

I'm so sorry for the late update. So sorry. Had a very busy Chinese new year and some problems with my laptop. Luckily my laptop is still under warranty. Now that it is fix, I'm so relieved. Once again sorry for the late update and hope everyone will still like and support this fic. Hope everyone will like this chapter. Reviews please.

* * *

**January 12th**

* * *

The sun began to sink into the western horizon.

In a particular room at the second floor of the admin building, pale orangey light cast its shadows on five figures through the glass window beside the table.

Kieshi was leaning lazily against a wall opposite the table. Yet Tsunade sensed something was odd about him today. Although he looked as if it wouldn't bother him much even if she were to tell him that the sky is falling down, there was some hidden stiffness under his slumber form.

He was looking at his feet ever since he walked in the room. Making Tsunade wonder what is so fascinating about his shoes. His transfixed gaze blocked out the possibility to allow anyone to take a glimpse on what is going on in his mind.

Tsunade gave up.

Shifting her gaze to the two people nearest to Kieshi she can't help but smile. These two were the ones where one can easily read what is in their mind because their emotions were reflected on their face.

Shikimaru was sitting on a chair with his hands crossed against his chest. There were frustrations in his eyes along with an inpatient look on his face. Occasionally, he will thumped his right foot. Tsunade guessed this was his way of controlling his building inpatients.

As for Naruto, he was sitting on the floor beside Shikimaru with both legs stretched out. He was sitting on the floor non-stop scratching his orangey head along with some silent mumble. There were raw worries in his big eyes.

Finally focusing on the person sitting opposite her table, Tsunade let out a big sigh.

Another stuck up man who likes to play mysterious.

Sasuke was sitting silently on the chair. No emotions were shown in his dark black orbs. No signs or trace of any single changes on his stiff face. Tsunade began to wonder this might be a good technique to eliminate wrinkles from the face. She might really apply is some other days. Okay, this is not the time to think such stuff.

Looking at the four statues in her room, she decided to break the silent.

'Did anyone have any idea of why is my dear student two hours late for this meeting?'

Four pairs eight eyes looked at Tsunade but all remained silence.

Fixing her gaze on Naruto, Tsunade questioned with an accusing voice.

'Naruto, I told you to inform Sakura about this meeting three days ago.'

Immediately the orangey figure jumped up to defense his innocent.

'I told her that very day after seeing you.'

'Naruto, it's okay to admit that you forgot. We all know that Sakura will not be so irresponsible to forget the meeting. We WILL NOT blame you for causing us to wait like an idiot for two hours.'

This time it was Shikimaru who spoke.

Naruto's eyes widen with disbelief.

_How could they accuse him like this? Was he such an unreliable person? Erm, maybe sometimes he is but anything that concerns about his Sakura-chan he will not be careless about it._

'It's not Naruto's fault.'

Naruto's eyes shimmer with sparks when he heard this angel voice. In the end there were still hope and warm in this world.

He turned around to thanks the angel who is willing to believe in him but his world shattered when he realized who had defended him.

_Sasuke._

Looking at Naruto's disgusted and shocked expression, Sasuke can't help but grinned.

'Sasuke?'

Hearing Tsunade's voice, Sasuke tore away his gaze from Naruto and turned to Tsunade.

'Its not as if I have more faith than you people have in Naruto yet this time it is indeed not his fault. Sakura will not make it for the meeting today so call it off. She had forgotten about it.'

'Hey you baka. Don't you dare to talk bad about Sakura. She will not forget the meeting. Maybe...maybe she had gotten her self in some trouble. That's why she is not here. We should go and check on her.'

Sasuke ignored Naruto and repeated himself to Tsunade.

'Hokage sama, Sakura will not come.'

Before Tsunade has the chance to response, Naruto had stormed up and gripped Sasuke's shirt collar.

'Heyz you are getting on my nerves. Don't talk as if you are Sakura's stomach worm.'

Unlike the usual response, neither did he push him away or punches him on the face, Sasuke bluntly stared at Naruto's blazing gaze and sighed.

Softly, Sasuke spoke.

'Today is January 12th.'

The gripped on Sasuke's collar loosen itself. Tsunade stoned. The frustrations in Shikimaru's eyes faded away, replaced by understanding and sympathy. As for Kieshi, he remained his position without a word as if all these were none of his business.

'Today is Kakashi sensei's third death anniversary. How could I forget it? Sasuke we must hurry. That baka must have been sitting outside the memorial stone all day again. How can she stand the cold weather? That baka.'

Without another word, Naruto grabbed Sasuke's arm and dragged him out the room with full speed.

Shikimaru took a quick glance at Kieshi's slumber form and Tsunade's stoned expression. He shook his head slightly and walked out the room. Suddenly, he felt his steps became heavy.

Catching the bright figure leaning against the pillar outside the admin building, he smiled.

'Hey Shik! What took you so long? How could you let such a beautiful girl waited for you for god knows how long?'

Shikimaru silently picked up the luggage beside the girl.

'Welcome back from your vacation, Ino.'

Ignoring the surprise and soften look on Ino's face, Shikimaru walked past her knowing that she will follow up.

Listening to the soft footsteps trailing behind him, he felt he was a very lucky man compare to others.

Looking up at the sky, he made a wish. A silent blessing for his friends.

* * *

Tsunade sat on her chair.

She stared at the leaning figure in front of her with an unknown mixture of emotions.

'Kieshi I...'

'Hokage sama. I assumed that the meeting is cancelled. Please excuse me.'

'Wait!'

Kieshi stopped at the opened door without turning back.

'I'm sorry.'

Allowing the words the sink in his mind, Kieshi took a deep breath.

'You don't need to be. It's not your fault. It's no one's fault.'

Watching at Kieshi's disappearing figure, Tsunade turned and looked out her window.

The sky turned dark.

She was able to see her own reflection on the glass.

She recognized the mixed emotions shown in her eyes.

Guilt and sadness.

* * *

TBC**Your reviews my motivation**


	20. Chapter 20: Never Can Rewind

**Never Can Rewind **

* * *

Walking along the empty streets, Kieshi allowed the cold to sip through him because he knew at this very same moment another person is suffering this same coldness at the memorial stone.

He did not need to worry because he knew Sasuke and Naruto would be with her and take care of her if she could no longer hold on.

Kieshi stopped at a small park and sat on a swing.

The cold metal caused him to shiver but he embraced the cold. Not being able to be by her side, this is his way of accompanying her.

The creaking sound of the swing filled up the hollow atmosphere.

Kieshi's nerves numbed. Soon, he no longer feels the cold outside. He was left with the burning hollow in his heart. Never once dimmed.

_

* * *

Three years ago. Two months after Kakashi's death._

_He began to stir from his unconscious state. He tried to open his eyes yet he felt his eyelids were very heavy. Slowly struggling with the burning pain in his eyes, he managed to take a glimpse on the surrounding he is in. White. Everything around him was white and...lifeless. With a hand placed on his head to ease the throbbing inside his head, he forged to move into an upright position._

_He felt all the energy in him was drained off. He can't really move his body neither his hands nor legs. His whole body was rigid and numbed._

_Unconsciously, he moved his hand to his face and realized the absent of his mask._

_He wonders where he is and what happened?_

_The stingy smell and irritating pure white gave enough hints to him. He was fully aware that this is a hospital. A place that he had hated the most._

_Just the thought of being in a hospital made him unease._

_The darkness outside the room informed him that it was nighttime._

_Small pale yellow light glowed dimly across the room._

_This room was big. Filled with different electronic devices. All the tubes and meters sent chill to his spine._

_When the throb in his head began to ease, memories came swimming in his messed mind._

_Mission…scroll…wind country…attackers…ambush…a lot of trackers… blood…pain… wind…death…and Sakura…_

_He remembered he was sent on an S class mission. He was to retrieve a stolen scroll from a secret council in the wind country. Once he had reached the target building, he remembered he was ambushed by dozens of masked ninjas. After dozens, came another dozens. All in his mind was to retrieve the scroll and return to the place where Sakura was in. Yet after a long and tiring hide and seek, he remembered the coldness building in him. That moment, he knew. Of all the times he had seek death, death came to him this time. He had fought hard. Fought hard to keep his promise. To return to Sakura. He remembered._

_He thought he was dead. No he should be dead. What happened?_

_His mind was in a mess. Confusions filled his mind._

_Suddenly, the door creaked._

_He jerked his head and spotted a young girl in nurse uniform peeked her head into his room._

_Looking at his conscious form, the girl's eyes widen in shock and joy._

_'Kieshi san! You are awake! Gosh! Thank God! You are finally awake!'_

_The young nurse rushed to his bedside and looked at him with admiration._

_'Wha..?'_

_'Oh no! What am I doing here? I should inform Tsunade sama.'_

_Before he could finish his question, the nurse once again rushed out the room with full speed._

_At least he had gotten the information that he was in safe grounds. He could safe his questions for Tsunade later. Yet Kieshi? Who the hell is Kieshi? Why is the nurse calling him by this name?_

_Before he could process his thoughts, Tsunade appeared at his door._

_He cringed his brows. What happened? She looks like shit. Weariness was on her face._

_Closing the door, Tsunade approached his bed._

_'Kakashi. Welcome back to the living world.'_

_Kakashi smiled with appreciation._

_In the past, he would have been gravely disappointed at this statement. He would have thought not again. Not again being the only one alive. Yet this time, never a time he had felt so relieve to be alive. Never a time he had felt the appreciation of life. Sakura. He can't suppress the strong urge to see her._

_'Where is Sakura?'_

_Tsunade stared at the floor and replied._

_'Sakura is at home.'_

_Kakashi nodded. As long as Sakura is safe and sound his mind was too tired to think else what._

_'You were in a coma for two months since your return from the mission.'_

_Kakashi was quite surprise of the long duration. He thought he was only unconscious for a few days but two months? That was long..._

_'You have ten broken rips. A broken arm. A big hole in your abdomen and your temporal lobe. You too suffer from great great loss of blood.'_

_Just upon hearing his condition was enough to send chills up his spine. He knew he was once so close to death, only between fine lines._

_'Tsunade sama, thanks a lot. Really, thanks a lot. You will never understand how important of being alive and returning to Sakura's side is to me. Thanks.'_

_Kakashi noticed the sternness on Tsunade's face and the deep sorrow in her weary eyes._

_His shinobi senses told him immediately that something was not right._

_Without any reason, he felt his breath quickens and his hand turns cold._

_He looked into her eyes, wanting to examine the reason yet except sorrow there were nothing in it._

_Tsunade tore away her gaze from Kakashi._

_'Kakashi...Don't...Don't thanked me.'_

_Kakashi was bewildered. What is she talking about? Wait...was that tears in her eyes. Oh my god. The hokage, the super mighty ever-young woman is crying? In front of him?_

_What in shinobi's name had happened?_

_'I...I...Don't deserve...'_

_'Tsunade?'_

_Not being able to control her tears, she looked at him with an unknown mix emotion. _

_Kakashi was fast to identify it._

_Guilt and sorrow._

_'Tsunade?'_

_Slowly, Tsunade took out a small mirror from the bed stand drawer. _

_Kakashi looked at the outstretched hand with confusion._

_What is going on? The first thing Tsunade asked him to do is to look at a mirror?_

_His heart began to sink. Maybe his face was ruined after the mission. But he can't recall of any serious wounds on his face when he was down. _

_Unconsciously, he touched his cheek. To his surprise, all he could feel was smooth and soft skin. He had expected for the worst yet, what is wrong then?_

_Slowly he took the mirror._

_Never mind. At least I survive. Face is not so important to a man especially a shinobi. It's all right. Come on Hatake Kakashi, bring out your courage. It will be fine. _

_After having some mental preparation, Kakashi shoved the mirror parallel to his face. _

_'Eh?'_

_There were no ugly digusting scars on his face, no distorted nose or lips. His face was still handsome and his skin was still as smooth and soft. Wait...no scar? He moved the mirror to his eyes and noticed the absent of the scar on his eyes. Even the eye with the sharingan, it was gone. And his hair! What happened? It turned black and so do his iris color. All a sudden, Kakashi felt the image in the mirror was he but also not he._

_Kakashi looked up at Tsunade like a lost kid._

_'Tsunade?'_

_Tsunade had stopped crying yet she looked worst than Kakashi had ever seen her._

_'Kakashi, can you move? There is one more thing I want to show you before telling you the exact story.'_

_Without giving a choice, Kakashi nodded his head._

_Shizune and Genma appeared at his door. _

_Kakashi widen his eyes._

_'Genma?'_

_He noticed there was the same sorrow in Genma and Shizune's eyes. All of them were avoiding his gaze._

_Shizune and Genma helped Kakashi out the bed and acted as a support for him._

_All of them kept quiet. _

_Kakashi knew something was seriously wrong. His heart began to sink._

_Tsunade lead the way. _

_They walked slowly against the deserted street. _

_For once, Kakashi felt the lifelessness around him._

_He remained silence._

_Suddenly, he noticed the familiar track. He knew where they are heading._

_He stopped at his track. Refusing to walk._

_Genma and Shizune both stopped._

_Kakashi looked at Genma with unknown fear in his eyes. _

_Softly, Genma urged him to move on._

_Like a wooden puppet, Kakashi followed them all the way to their destination._

_The memorial stone._

_Genma and Shizune lead Kakashi to the stone. _

_Automatically, Kakashi's gaze first fell on the last name craved on the stone. _

_His blood turns cold. His heart had forgotten to beat. He can't hear any voice around him. _

_The last name on the stone was Hatake Kakashi._

_All a sudden, everything started to make sense by now. The ambush, the failure mission, the nurse calling him by some name Kieshi, the guilt and sorrow in Tsunade, his name on the stone. _

_He looked up at Tsunade with acknowledgement in his eyes. _

_Looking at the sorrow faces, he knew. Kakashi knew he was dead._

_He had forgotten how had he returned to the hospital. He had forgotten what had happened next. In his mind, Tsunade's voice kept repeating it self. _

_'Kakashi, I'm so sorry for what had happened. You are announced dead two months ago when we found your body at the forest. We had created a fake body to deceive others. Only me, Shizune, Genma and Shikimaru knew about you are alive. You should know Kakashi that this failure mission is not simple. No one knows about your mission accept a few high ranked elders and me. Yet you were ambushed by hundreds of ninjas upon your arrival. Kakashi they waited for you. They knew you are coming. Someone must have provided them information. You must be known dead. We must catch this whoever who betrayed us. We must act as if their planned had work well. We cannot afford to alert them. I'm so sorry Kakashi. I made an adjustment on your physical appearance. You are no longer Hatake Kakashi. You are now known as Kieshi Taka. An Anbu who works at the outskirt of the village.'_

_The statement on 'you are no longer Hatake Kakashi. You are now known as Kieshi Taka' kept burning in his head._

_He couldn't speak. He doesn't know what to say. Being a shinobi, a secret mission Anbu, he knew he should not be surprise. He should have expected such a thing. In the past he would have just take this as another mission. Once the person falls in their trap, his mission ends. Yet now it is so different. How will things work out between him and Sakura?_

_Sakura...Oh God. No. Please..._

_Kakashi grabbed Tsunade's hand and looked at her._

_'Sakura?'_

_Tsunade can't bear looking at him. She ignored the painful grip. _

_'She attended your funeral two months ago. She was informed that you are ...dead.'_

_At this moment, Kakashi felt everything was meaningless to him. _

_He could imagine the pain Sakura felt when she knew that he was dead._

_How could this happen?_

_He should have brought her happiness but not endless sorrow._

_He had promised to make her the happiest women in Konoha. _

_Damn. For once, Kakashi had hated himself for being a shinobi. _

_Damn responsibilities. Damn rules._

_He wanted to shout at Tsunade's face and tell her that he don't give a damn in the village secure. All he wanted is to rush home and tell Sakura that he was alive. He wanted to hug her tightly and tell her how sorry he is to have caused her all the pain. _

_Yet he knew, he can't. No matter what name he was known as now. He is Hatake Kakashi. The copy nin of Konoha. _

_At this very point of time, Kakashi knew it was over. Everything was over. He should have known. Of all the lives he had taken, happiness and hope will never exist in his life. _

_Once he thought at last, he managed to grab his happiness. But now, everything was over. He felt he deserved this yet what was torturing him knew the fact that Sakura will suffer from his death tore him apart. _

_It was over. He had lost the right to hug her. To call her name and even to apologize to her. _

_From now onwards, he is Kieshi Taka. A complete stranger to her. He don't know how long he need to be dead nor knowing how long will they catch the betrayer. Time will past. Wounds will heal. Sakura might have move on by then. He will lose her. No, he had already lost her. _

_Sakura was no longer his. _

_

* * *

Noon_

_'Tsunade sama! The patient Kieshi is gone! He is not in his room!'_

_Kakashi hide between the trees beside his house. _

_He landed lightly in his balcony. Slowly, he slid opened the window and crawled in._

_The house was in a mess. _

_He walked past broken glass and scattered food, torn clothes and ripped papers._

_He heard voices from the master bedroom. _

_The door was shut close yet voices were heard clearly._

_Sakura was crying and shouting loudly._

_Kakashi did not know what she was doing in the room but her cry and pain broke his heart. He can't bear to listen to this. _

_The pain was unbearable._

_Tears began to flow from his eyes down to his mouth._

_Bitter._

_Sakura...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry. What can I do to ease your tears? What can I do?_

_God dammit I'm so useless. Useless. I'm sorry...Sorry..._

_Kakashi couldn't resist the urge to walked in the room and tell her it's over, everything is going to be all right._

_He stretched his trembling hands and touched the doorknob._

_The door opened suddenly. A ghost liked Sakura stood at the empty doorway. No one. She thought she had felt the presence of Kakashi. Her beloved Kakashi. Gone. He was gone now, forever gone from her life. _

_Sakura slide down and sat on the floor. Tears flowing from her swollen eyes. Silent tears with a hollow heart._

_Kakashi leaned on the ceiling roof. He was so close. Just so close of seeing her. So close of having the chance to hug her and kiss away her sorrow. So close. Yet he can't. _

_With heavy steps, he left his house and headed back to the hospital._

_He push opened the door and was greeted by Tsunade and Genma's worried face._

_He smiled with tears on his face._

_He heard him self-saying, 'Kieshi Taka report ready for mission.'_

_It was over._

_Time will past. _

_Wounds will heal._

_He is now Kieshi Taka._

_There is no turning back._

_Never can rewind._

* * *

TBC

**Your reviews my motivation**


	21. Chapter 21: Always Here

**Always here**

* * *

She looked up towards the sky. 

How beautiful.

A mixture of orange and pink contrasted the pale evening sky.

Unlike the icy cold weather in this lifeless earth, the sky seems so much warmer and inviting.

How she had hoped. Hoped to be there in the warmth. To be there in a place where he belong. A place where they could embrace each other, share their body heat. A safe harbour to protect her from all the pain and cold she is currently suffering.

How many times she had been on the verge of giving up, she had lost count. What is still holding her on is a mystery to her. Maybe it's the voice in her heart that told her, he would be very disappointed on her if she had took away her life that he had vowed to protect in such a way. After all she was once his smartest and determined student.

Yet, she felt so tired.

Tired of living in a world without him.

Tired of the emptiness in her heart.

Tired of replaying all the memories of him everywhere she goes.

Tired of the way people look at her with those sympathizing eyes.

She sat on the cold icy ground and closed her eyes.

She felt like crying, yet seems like she had drained all her tears since morning.

She had no tears left to shed.

Shifting her numbed fingers on the memorial stone, she caresses each crafted alphabet of his name just like the way she used to caress his angel like face.

She had always enjoyed the feeling of running her fingers on his warm soft skin yet she was now left with the coldness of the hard limestone.

Hugging her knees, she crouched into a ball.

She did not move at all.

How long she had remained like this, she did not know.

Two pairs of shoes appeared in front of her.

She looked up and came into contact with two pairs of worried eyes.

The dark orbs seemed darker than usual.

The usual bright blue eyes seemed a lot dimmer today.

She looked down with a bitter smile.

She had made them worried. She knew.

Slowly, a figure squad down in front of her.

'Sakura.'

Looking at the usual cold emotionless face now replaced by worry and sadness, Sakura reached out and touched his cold face.

'Sasuke. I'm sorry. Sorry that I made you worried. I'm tired Sasuke. I'm so tired.'

Tears slipped down her face.

Sasuke slowly pulled her into a tight embrace.

Her face was pressed tightly on his chest. She began to sob. Her shoulders trembled violently.

Sasuke hugged her tighter.

Naruto stood beside watching both of them silently.

After a moment he moved and hugged Sakura from behind.

He buried his face in her trembling shoulders and pleaded with an equal trembling voice.

'You are not alone. Sakura...please...don't give up. We can't live without you.'

In the middle of the memorial stone clearing, the arriving darkness swallowed the three sorrow figures.

* * *

Kakashi stood from the swing. A sudden breeze of cold air caused him to shiver. 

His eyes wandered to the direction of the memorial stone.

How he hoped to be there.

She should be home by now. There is no way she will still be out here in the cold. Naruto and Sasuke would not allow this to happen.

With a heavy sigh, he walked towards the street, an opposite direction towards the memorial without looking back.

Kakashi walked slowly in the deserted street with his hands in his pocket.

He soon realized there was a figure at the far end of the street walking towards his direction.

He wonders whom that person is to walk in the street under such a weather and time.

Slowly, the person came into view.

Kakashi's heart tightens.

_Sakura._

His brows cringed tightly.

_What the hell is she doing out here? Shouldn't she be at home now? Where the hell is that Naruto and Sasuke? _

He narrowed his eyes to observe her better.

Seemed like she had not noticed him. There was something odd about her. There was no focus in her eyes. It's a miracle that she had managed to walk straight along the street without hitting a tree.

Kakashi knew he should turn and walk away, pretending that he had not seen her. Yet how can he walk away from her when she was in such a condition?

Gathering enough courage he closed up the distance between him and Sakura.

Gosh, she looked so broken. There was an unhealthy pink on her pale white skin.

His fists tightens into a hard ball.

'Hi, Sakura san. What are you doing out here at this hour? You might fall sick under this weather you know?'

Sakura stopped at her track and turned her head towards him.

She looked at him blankly and as if finally registering who he was, her eyes widen a little.

'I...'

Upon started talking, Sakura had fallen unconscious into Kakashi's arms.

Kakashi's heart beats rapidly. He was never so grateful to his own reflect action. Thank God that he had managed to grab her before she falls to the ground.

Holding the icy cold body, Kakashi's faces darken.

_Damned._

He carried her in bridal style and disappeared in a puff of leaves.

* * *

Wood and fire sparks in the fire pit, lighting up the emotionless face sitting in a nearby couch. 

Kakashi sit with his arms on his legs, hand crossed supporting his chin.

The fire sparks reflected dangerously in his dark orbs.

His gaze fixed intensely towards the timid figure lying on his bed.

He had been sitting here for a few hours. Still she has not awaken.

He was shocked when she fainted in his arms.

Without thinking, he took her back to his apartment.

Her body was iced cold. Her lips turned white.

Without a second thought, he stripped off her shirt and carried her into the bathtub with warm water.

After seeing some colors returning to her skin, he dried her off and put on his cloths for her.

Her body started to burn.

By force, he made her swallow down some fever pills with his mouth.

She had been sleeping ever since.

Kakashi stood from the couch and took away the towel on her forehead.

Testing with his hands, he noticed that the intense heat had wear off.

Feeling relieved, he sat down on the edge of the bed.

For once, he can look at her freely, without need to worry she might notice or others might notice.

He touched her face softly.

She was so skinny.

In her sleep, Sakura unconsciously moved her body closer towards the warmth beside her with a silent muttered.

Kakashi's eyes watered.

He heard her saying _Kakashi where are you._

Kakashi ran her fingers through her silky hair with long slow strokes.

_Silly girl, I'm here. I'm always here by your side_.

_Always here._

Without noticing, a tear ran down his face.

* * *

TBC 

Reviews appreciated.

**Your reviews my motivation.**


	22. Chapter 22: Headache

**Headache **

* * *

Watching her peaceful sleeping face is a gift.

Watching her in his bed without being able to touch her and feel her is painful.

Watching her lying in his arms, so close, so close to him but not being able to tell her how sorry he is to cause her so much pain is unbearable.

He turned his head away from her.

He refused to look.

Refused to look at the girl he had failed to protect.

His once strong will power is now nothing but a fine thin line.

He had overexerted them to resist his urge in shaking her awake and tell her he IS the man she had longed and loved. To tell her how sorry he is to caused her so much pain. To ask for her forgiveness for not being able to be by her side all those times when she had needed him the most.

Unconsciously, Sakura made a small turn in her sleep, exposing bare flesh along her hips down to her long slim thigh.

Unable to resist the urge, Kakashi turned and took a glance towards her.

Just one look is enough to cause a shiver up Kakashi's spine.

As if a kid who had been given a sweet and wanted for more, his was unable to tear his eyes away from her.

He allowed his eyes to trace her fragile bodyline that he was so familiar with.

He remembered the touch of this and that...

Heat began to rise in him. Hormones running through his veins. His body arched in longing pain.

Slowly, he stood up and kneeled beside the bed frame.

Placing his weight on the mattresses, he cupped her face with his hands and smiled. His thumb gently caresses her smooth skin, drawing small circles on her cheeks, enjoying the sensation that he is feeling.

Unable to ease the emptiness burning in his heart, he traced his fingers down to her lips and leaned forward slightly.

Unconsciously, Sakura parted her full lips and a soft moan escaped from her mouth.

In his mind, Kakashi could clearly hear the fine thin line broke into two.

He could no longer hold on.

He slowly moved down his head and stopped an inch away from her inviting lips.

_She is so beautiful._

He closed his eyes.

He can feel her warm breathing on his skin.

His heartbeat increased. He felt like he was once the young teenager that he used to be.

One more inch, one more and he will get what he had wanted for such a long long time.

Just when he was about to close the distance between them, the doorbell rang.

As if shocked by the intruding noise, Kakashi's body stoned.

He opened his eyes and looked at the face so close to his.

He was stunted.

_What the hell is he doing?_

Sakura shifted uncomfortably, her brows cringed slightly, disturbed by the noisy doorbell.

As if a trigger to Kakashi, he immediately jerked away from her and rushed towards the door.

Hastily, he opened the wooden front door and was surprised to find Tsunade standing in front of him.

Looking at the dumb folded Copy Nin, Tsunade sighed.

'Kakashi.'

She spoke in an unusual deep tone.

Kakashi raised a brow and looked at her. She had never addressed him by his real name ever since the day she the confidential mission had officially started.

'I didn't meant to disturb. Erm...I just wanted to ask you...erm.. Is Sakura currently in your house?'

Kakashi looked at Tsunade without a word. His face was unreadable.

Tsunade shifted uncomfortably.

'Naruto and Sasuke ran up and down the whole village searching for Sakura. They barged in my office and demanded me to send out a searching troop for her. I told them to continue their own search before I make any decision. But I have decided to come here my self to check if she is...with you.'

Kakashi continued looking at her in the eyes. He pondered

_Will she take her away from me again if I tell her that she is with me just because the rules said it's forbidden to do so? I will not give up such a rare chance to be by her side taking care of her._

Looking at his thoughtful face, Tsunade sighed heavily and spoke in a tired tone.

'Kakashi. Look, I'm worried and the two boys are freaked out. If she is not with you that means this matter is serious. Believe me or not I WILL send out a searching troop for her. I don't care what people will say.'

Slowly, Kakashi shifted his gaze to the ground.

'She is sleeping in my room.'

Looking at Tsunade's sudden widen eyes and opened mouth, Kakashi grinned.

'I found her unconscious on the street. Her fever just went off.'

After a moment of silence between Tsunade and Kakashi, Tsunade spoke.

'Make sure you take good care of my favorite student. I will handle Naruto and Sasuke.'

Kakashi looked up in surprise.

Tsunade let out a soft chuckle.

'Stop looking at me with this stupid face. I will leave now.'

Upon turning away from him, Tsunade stopped.

'Kakashi, remember rules are made to be changed but certain things we are bound to follow. Just be careful. We are approaching our most critical period, I don't want to mess it up.'

Kakashi nodded to her.

'I know. Thanks.'

Tsunade walked away with a lazy wave without looking back.

* * *

Closing the door behind him, Kakashi leaned tiredly against it.

He had wanted her to stay by his side and he had managed to do so.

What now?

What should he do now?

How should he face her when she awakens?

How should Kieshi face her when she awakens?

_Gosh._

Kakashi placed a hand on his forehead.

He felt a serious headache IS approaching.

* * *

TBC

I know this chapter is short. But at least I updated right? Hehe seriously sorry for the short chap but I do hope that you all will like it. I'm not very sure how long this fic is going to be but I'm currently not in the mood of finishing it off. : P

Reviews! Reviews!

**Your reviews my motivation. **


	23. Chapter 23: Orange

**Orange

* * *

**

She opened her eyes.

An unfamiliar shade of gray came into contact.

For a stagnant moment, Sakura laid on her back staring at the gray ceiling with a blank mind.

_Where is she?_

Feeling the soft futon underneath her body, she stretched slightly.

Although she felt an underlying fatigue, yet it had been a long time ever since she had slept so peacefully and comfortable.

For once, the nightmares and past that haunted her frequently were gone.

No matter how she desired to stay in this unknown warm soft bed, she pushed her body up and slipped her bare feet into a pair of cotton slippers set beside the bed.

To her surprise, the slippers fit her perfectly.

Sitting at the edge of the bed, she scanned through the room, hoping to gain a sense of knowledge towards the owner of the room.

The room is bland and toned dark.

There is not much furniture inside. A bed, a cupboard and a desk.

Something on the desk caught her attention.

A small package wrapped in an off white paper. The trademark logo of the infamous candy shop of Konoha stood out clearly from the wrapper.

_Kieshi Taka._

She remembered.

_

* * *

In the memorial stone clearing._

'_Heyz, Sakura. It's freaking cold out here. Why don't we leave and go grab something hot to eat? Hmm...such as...ramen?'_

_Sakura and Sasuke both rolled their eyes with defeat._

'_Naruto I...'_

'_Sakura, you should eat something. And staying here under this cold weather will take a tow on you. Don't say no.'_

_Sakura glanced past Naruto's hopeful face and looked silently at Sasuke._

_Looking into the determined and clear emerald eyes, Sasuke knew she had made her decision and no one can change it accept one man. Not himself. _

_He knew he could have just dragged her by force or even used his sharingan on her. Yet, Sakura is different. She is so dear to him and he will respect her decision no matter it is right or wrong. He will be there to pull her up when she fall. This is a vow that he had made in front of Kakashi sensei's grave._

_He sighed heavy heartedly._

_Who will ever believe the ever cold and stern Uchiha Sasuke would stand back so easily? Yet this pink haired girl always seems to get away to do so. _

'_Fine, you don't want to eat with us we will not force you to do so but you...'_

'_OI, you BAKA. This is not like what we planned. Sakura needs food! How can you just agree with what ever she says? I do not a..'_

_Ignoring Naruto's loud protest, Sasuke fixed his gaze on Sakura and continued his sentence._

'_But you must let us walk you home. Now.'_

_Despite how much she longed to be alone, she knew this is the limit of Sasuke. Either she take it or he will dragged her back to her house or shoved her up with ramen. _

'_Fine.'_

_Sasuke walked calmly beside her and covered her icy cold right hand with his. _

_With a silent mumble, Naruto caught up with them and wrapped his warm hands on Sakura's other hand. _

_Three of them walked silently across the empty fields together._

* * *

'_Sakura you must promise us to eat when you are hungry and get more sleep.'_

'_Yea, call us when you need anything. You know we are always here.'_

_Looking at the disappearing figures, Sakura stood at her doorstep and sighed._

_She really appreciated the love, and enjoyed the company of Naruto and Sasuke. Yet at this moment, she really needed some time to be alone. She did not want to share this significant day with anybody. Not even Naruto and Sasuke and she thanked them for respecting and understanding her. _

_Closing the door behind her, Sakura turned away from her house._

'_I'm sorry Sasuke, Naruto.But I justcan't bear to be in a house without him.'_

_The temperature went down a few degrees._

_Dragging her weary feet along the deserted street, she felt...cold and tired._

* * *

She remembered.

She met someone before she blacked out. A man by the name Kieshi Taka.

A series of light footsteps across the corridor brought Sakura back from her scattered thoughts. She looked up.

The doorknob turned slowly.

The door creaked open softly.

Kakashi walked in the door and halted abruptly when he saw Sakura looking at him.

He paused at his tracks with wide eyes.

His head throbbed with pain.

_Oh shit. Oh this is so nice. Perfect. I walked in and she is awake._

_So what now. Oh shit. She is looking at me. I'm looking at her. I am? Oh shit. _

_Come on Kakashi, you can do this. Don't act like a dumb ass, come on, move and say something. Say what? Hi Sakura, nice to see you are awake. How are you?...Lame...Oh shit. _

'Hmm...Hi Sakura. Nice to see you are awake. How are you?'

Kakashi cracked out a stiff smile and moved across the room. He leaned against the wall with hands in his pocket in a slumber form with full composure.

Sakura slugged her shoulder and pressed a finger on her temple.

'I'm fine. Just feeling a little dizzy.'

Sakura looked at the man opposite her. She always felt weird with the presence of this man. She had tried to avoid him and she had managed to do so but now...she is here sitting on his bed. What now?

'Hmm...Kieshi, what happened just now? I remembered meeting you on the street and I...'

Kakashi shifted a little.

'You fainted. My house is near therefore I brought you home. You had a fever. I fed you some medicine and it's now gone for good.'

Sakura pondered. A fever. No wonder she is feeling a little drowsy. Wait, wasn't she unconscious previously? How did he feed her the medicine?

_Stop. Stop. Stop._

Shaking her head, Sakura decided not to detail in her train of thoughts.

'Kieshi, thanks a lot and sorry for troubling you.'

Kakashi looked at her.

'No problem.'

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Silence fell between them.

Finally, Sakura decided to make a move. She stood up from the bed and move towards the door.

'Erm, I think I should go home now. Really sorry for the trouble and once again, thanks.'

In a swift, Kakashi moved towards her side and blocked her way.

'No.'

Sakura looked at him bewildered.

'Excuse me?'

Kakashi lowered his head a little and quickly looked up.

'I mean the temperature out there is very low now. Your fever had just gone down. You should stay indoor for the time being at least you shouldn't go out under such weather. I'll walk you home once the temperature turn warmer.'

Sakura felt weird yet she must admit that his words did made sense.

'Come on. I'll make you a hot drink.'

Kakashi ushered Sakura to the living room and disappeared into the kitchen.

Sitting in the living room, Sakura couldn't really register what had happened.

At this hour, at this very day, why is she sitting here in the anbu Kieshi Taka's living room?

She shouldn't have wasted her time in such a place. She should be in the memorial. Yet, without a reason, she can't seem to reject Kieshi Taka. Since the day she knew him, there is something about this man. She did not know what it is but there is something about him that made her feel...weird. That's why she had wanted nothing to do with him. This man is dangerous. She should leave now.

Sakura stood up pondering over an appropriate reason to convince Kieshi of her need to depart.

Half way through the kitchen, something at the far end of the hall way caught her attention.

Against the beige wall, there stood a long stretch of orange racks.

She approached the racks slowly with curiosity. Her eyes widened abruptly when she reached the racks.

These are not orange racks. These are racks filled with orange books!

_Oh... my god_

In the middle of the hallway, there stood a shock stiffened Sakura and a huge collection of Icha Icha Paradises.

* * *

TBC

Heyz sorry for the late update. Been very busy with my research stuff lately. Killed a lot of my brain cells. Anyway, hope you will like this chap! Have a nice day!

Reviews! Reviews!

**Your reviews my motivation. **


	24. Chapter 24: Possibilities

**Possibilities

* * *

**

'Sakura, I have run out of chocolate powder. How bout some hot garden tea?'

Holding a black mug in hand and a tea bag in another, Kakashi poked out his head from the kitchen.

He frowned when his one exposed eye took in the empty sight of the living room.

'Sakura?'

His own voice echoed through the empty hall way. No sweet cherry blossom scent. No fluffy pink locks. No reply. No Sakura.

His heart beat quickens.

He pulled down his hitae ate revealing his blood red sharingan.

Both of his sharp eyes scanned through the empty space carefully. No signs of struggle. Which means she left by her own will.

His grip on the mug tightens.

'What the hell?'

* * *

In a classy Italian restaurant along the street near Ichiraku, a senbon oral fixated womanizer and a beautiful yet composed medic nin were sitting beside the glass window facing the street.

After 108th tries, Genma had finally succeeded in inviting Shizune out for lunch.

His heart is soaring up the sky. He felt once more like a young teen having butterflies twitching and turning in his stomach.

Looking at the quiet yet beautiful woman eating gracefully opposite him, he felt he was the luckiest man ever in Konoha.

'Stop staring.'

Aaa...Even her voice sounds like an angel heaven sent. Sweet and scary?

Eh...Scary?

Genma immediately halted his wild imagination, meeting Shizune's eyes.

Oops.

'Sorry dear, what did you say just now?'

Shizune mumbled something beyond Genma's hearing and resumed her lunch.

'Huh?'

Shizune snapped up her head.

'I SAID STO..'

_Composure Shizune. Breathe slowly. You are now sitting in a high class restaurant. Argh, how can she be calm and collected when she is facing Shiranui Genma? She is proud to be a very organized and calm person but she just doesn't understand why her temper goes wild whenever she is near this silly yet...stupid kind hearted man. _

Looking at his innocent and confused puppy eyes, she sighed.

'I said it is manners not to stare at people when they are ea...'

Shizune stopped abruptly when her eyes caught a pink figure stomping by her window and disappeared into the crowd.

She grabbed Genma's hand instantly.

'Did you see it?'

'See what?'

'Sakura! I mean I just saw her outside our window!'

Genma looked at her confusedly.

'Shizune dear, this is Konoha and Sakura lives here. It is hundred percent normal to see her around.'

'No, Genma. She is stomping all her way!'

'Stomping? Huh?'

Shizune began to curse under her breath. Guys are just so insensitive.

'I don't know how to describe but I just sensed that there is something wrong with her.'

Looking into Shizune's worried eyes, Genma stood and asked quickly.

'Which way?'

'Huh?'

'Which way she went?'

'Left.'

'Poof' and Genma is gone.

Shizune looked at the direction he went. A sad smile carried on her face. She knew no matter how much Genma likes her, she will always be the third place in his heart. Second will be Sakura and first will be...She sighed.

* * *

Genma halted at his steps when he saw the timid pink figure walking, no more accurately, stomping her way through the heavy snow coated ground.

Trailing from behind, he could see that occasionally Sakura would shake her head profusely and moved her hands frantically as if to shoo away some unknown thing.

Worried crept on his face.

_What's wrong with her?_

Closing the distance between them, Genma caught hold of her icy cold arm and pulled her back.

'Sakura!'

In slow movements, Sakura turned her head towards Genma.

Genma was hundred percent sure that something is wrong. Seriously wrong.

Although Sakura turned facing him yet she kept mumbling to herself with a pair of blank eyes.

Genma tighten his grip on her shoulder blade.

'Sakura. What's wrong?'

Finally, he had managed to catch Sakura's attention.

As if dumb folded, Sakura looked up at him with a blank expression.

'Gen..Genma?'

'Yes, Sakura. Shizune saw you, so I came out to..'

Sakura crooked her head slightly.

'Shizune?'

'Yea, Shizune. We are eating in an Italia...Argh. Never mind the story. Are you okay Sakura? You seemed a little...out of place today.'

All a sudden as if recalling what had happened, Sakura gripped Genma's arm tightly.

'GENMA!'

Shocked by Sakura's reaction, Genma pulled back unconsciously.

He had witnessed how disastrous Sakura's tantrums could be.

'Er...yes?'

'GENMAAAAAAAA!'

'HAI! Sakura, what?.'

Both of them looked into each other's eyes.

One shocked and confused. One overwhelmed by disturbing thoughts.

Sakura stared at Genma.

She opened her mouth and closed it. Opened and closed.

She felt like her brain is going to explode. So many unknown yet disturbing thoughts are swimming in her brain. Forcing to submerge yet without a direction.

There are so many things she had wanted to ask. So many things she had wanted answers yet she are not sure what the questions are about.

'Sakura? Hello? Back to earth!'

Looking up at Genma once more. Sakura felt a surging headache.

'Genma, impossible. IMPOSSIBLE!'

'Huh...What is impossible?'

'I'mhallucinatingYesImusthaveNoI'mjusthavingdelusions.HowisitpossibleItsjustmywildimaginationMystupiddumbdesireforittobetrueMaybeIneedaneyecheck?No!orevenaCTscan.NomaybeIshouldmakeanappointmentwithapsychiatrist!YesI'm goingcrazy.YesIam.'

'Whoaa...Whoa...Sakura slow down slow down! I don't get you. What hallucination? Psychiatrist? What the hell is going on?'

Ignoring Genma's noisy pouts, Sakura shook of his grip and continue stomping her way towards her house.

* * *

Genma looked at his empty hands but he did not follow her.

He moved his way back to the restaurant while pondering along. He was trying to recollect all the things he heard and trying hard to piece it up to make some sense to him.

_Impossible? What is so impossible to have shocked Sakura to such extend? _

_Hallucination? Wild imagination?...Eye check? What the hell? _

Frustrated, he walked in the restaurant and slump his self into the chair.

'Genma? What happened to Sakura? Did anything bad happen to her? She seems shock. Did she get to know something bad?'

_Bad happening? Hmm..don't think so. Get to know something bad? Hmm..don't thi...Wait a sec. Get to know? Just now Sakura seems more like going through being troubled by some realization or epiphany! Oh my God. This couldn't be possible. It is not possible. Wait, she said something similar too. She said it is impossible. Oh God Gracious. In the name of the Hokage this might not happen. It could not be. Or could it possibly be? Oh God! _

'GENMA!'

Looking at the fuming Shizune, Genma shrank into his chair.

'Shizuneee...Do you have some pills for migraine? I'm having one big shitty one now.'

* * *

TBC

**Gosh, so sorry for the super duper late update. Aiks really sorry. Been having some complications with my internet access **

**previously.**

**I just hope that you guys will continue supporting this story and enjoy this chap!**

**Have a nice day : )**

**Reviews appreciated.**

**Your reviews my motivation. **


	25. Chapter 25: Restoration

**Restoration**

* * *

Sakura stomped towards her house. Two weary figures materialized from the shadow in her doorstep. 

Seeing the two men she had cared so much about, Sakura bit her lips lightly.

She had...forgotten about them.

'Naruto...Sasuke.'

Three of them stared at each other without a word.

Naruto went up and ruffled Sakura's messy pink locks.

'Heyz, do you know how worried we are? You promised us to stay home. We came to bring you some hot food and you are not there. We though...we thought...Gosh. Don't you ever scare me like this.'

He pulled Sakura into a tight embrace.

Sakura could even feel his light tremble.

She lowered her gaze. She knew she had brought great worries to this cheerful bright blonde head.

Speaking into his ears gently she patted his back.

'I'm sorry. I'm sorry to make you worried. I'm sorry. So sorry. I'm back now.'

Shifting up her gaze, she spotted the lone dark haired figure leaning against her door with two hands in his pocket, looking cool as usual. Yet Sakura could sense his tension and stress.

Sakura lightly push away Naruto's tight embrace and walked up to Sasuke. Without a word she pulled him into a warm embrace.

Laying her chin on his shoulder, she stood there without a word. Slowly, she felt his tense muscles relaxed.

Sasuke lifted his hands from his pockets and wrapped his arms around her waist.

'Don't put me through this again.'

He whispered in her ears.

Sakura felt so sorry. For once, she felt it was a wrong act to leave without noticing them. Yet she had never regretted her previous decision. If she had not leaved she would not have discovered...discovered this suspicion, this wild possibility. This crazy idea.

Talking into Sasuke's ears while looking into Naruto's eyes, Sakura spoke softly.

'I'm back.'

* * *

'So Sakura where have you been? We have searched all around ya know? We even requested Baa san to send out a search troop!' 

Sakura picked out her key to open the door.

'Sorry I was just walking around. This will not happen again. I promised.'

It is not the right time to tell them the true story yet. Not before she had sought through her own thoughts. Not before the real truth is revealed.

Walking into her house, as usual Naruto and Sasuke followed in. Yet they were stopped by Sakura.

'Sakura?'

For once both men spoke in unison.

'I'm so sorry. Naruto, Sasuke. I know you guys are worried about me. But I'm back now. Don't worry. I...I need some time alone to sought some thoughts...some...truth. I don't know how to explain to you guys now. I don't even really know what is going on yet I need to...think. Yes I need sometime to think over certain things that I have neglected and examine thoughts that had never crossed my mind.'

'Huh?'

Again both confused men spoke in unison.

Taking in a deep breath, Sakura let out a small smile.

'I'm fine. Really. My mind is never so clear before. I just need to think and piece things out. So I will see you guys later and lastly thanks really. For everything.'

The next thing they know, Sakura had shut the door in front of their face.

* * *

Both men stared at each other bewildered by Sakura's odd reaction. 

Both felt weird. Something is out of place.

'Hey baka, do you feel Sakura is different?'

Sasuke stared at the ground for a moment.

'Her eyes.'

'Aaa...It seems...It seems...there are more..hmm...more...what's the word?'

'Life. Sparks.'

'Hell yea..Why haven I thought of it..ahahaha...It't not that I don't know the word.'

'Dobe.'

'Baka Sasuke.'

Both men kept quiet.

'Naruto.'

'Hmm?'

'Certain things are changing. I can feel it. Restoration begins now.'

Without another word Sasuke turned away from Sakura's house.

'What the hell?'

Naruto crooked his head for a moment to digest and make some sense out of what that dobe had said.

'Hell. It was deep. Hey wait for me dobe!'

* * *

Sakura leaned against the closed door. 

Her mind is a mess.

Many past memories, evidence that she had neglected, moments that she had shared crossed her mind.

Kieshi's resembled look.

But but they have different hair color and most importantly Kieshi have no sharingan and no scar on his eye.

_Come on Sakura. If he being he is possible then everything is possible. _

_True._

The broach.

The flower petal.

The familiar feeling she had whenever she was near Kieshi.

His helplessness.

His lonely and lost expression

The I know you too well look he always had towards her.

The comfortable and secure feeling she used to have around him.

His avoidance.

The sense that Kakashi is around her whenever she is near Kieshi.

Most importantly the huge collection of Icha Icha!

Everything seems to make sense to her now.

Sakura knows too well that all these evidence only point towards one fact.

A fact that needs a lot of courage to prove its existence, to prove its truth.

She felt her courage is slipping away from her.

She felt like she was once more a little kid. A kid who is squatting in front of her Christmas present under the Christmas tree on eve day.

Anticipated to see what is inside. Excited to discover whether her most desired item is in it. Anxious of the ambiguity feeling. Yet also accompanied by the fear of disappointment and most greatly the fear of breaking the rules.

Is she allowed to open up the box before eve? Is it even appropriate for her to have the thought of opening it knowing it is forbidden to do so?

She felt like she is this littlekid. Pulled between the anxiety of wanting to know and not wanting to know.

The tension of being in such a situation. As long as she had open the box the mystery will be revealed yet what is the consequence of challenging the forbidden?

The stress of bearing the pain. The pain of carrying long gone hope and shattering into pieces once more. Could she even survive living the pain once more?

When Kakashi had just passed away. Once, she had faith in hope.

She had once lived in denial. She believed that Kakashi is not dead. He is just gone for the moment. He will return one day, alive. He will walk though their door and hug her telling her that it had been a mistake on his death. Tell her that he, Hatake Kakashi is alive.

Yet, she had soon grown out of the miserable wild imagination.

She soon learnt to accept that Kakashi is gone forever. Not returning to her life forever. She soon learnt to live the life without him. The hollow and empty life.

Hope no longer exists. It is useless and it is only a tool to push her further into hell. She is not allowed to carry hope because hope has abandoned her long time ago. Ever since the death of Kakashi.

Yet, now, is she able to hope again? Can she live through the consequences and the pain of hope?

To hope that her prayer is true.

To hope that after opening the box, what lies inside is what she wants.

To hope that...Kakashi is still alive.

To have the wilders and most impossible hope that Kieshi...is the man she had loved with all her life. Kakashi.

Could she? Would she?

Sakura was so lost.

What is right and what is wrong?

What is truth and what is lie?

She needs an answer.

If her hypothesis is true then this means a big conspiracy is going on around her. A super big and powerful one. She already had a few names in mind that might have involved in this big fat lie, if it is even one.

Yet, if her hypothesis is true then she began to wonder the reason and logic behind it. She already had a feeling that she would not like it at all.

If it is true, then this big fat lie is built upon tears and pain. Tears and pain of hers and his and people who are forced to keep it and watch them suffer.

That's the reason why she needs an answer and she knew this is not an easy attainable answer.

Yet see who is talking. She is Hatake Sakura. The intelligent and pretty kunoichi in Konoha. Tsunade's smartest apprentice. The incredible copy nin's beautiful wife.

She will not give up easily once she had decided to discover the answer, the truth.

If...if... she managed to open the box and she discovers that it is what she wants, she is not sure whether to hug him for the overjoy of having him back in her life or to strangle him for putting her through all the pain and misery.

An evil glint passed through her eyes.

She needs answers and she is sure that she will get them. Those who are involved, be prepared. Restoration begins now.

* * *

Sitting on his grey couch, Kakashi sneezed. He looked up at his shut windows and wondered. Is he getting a cold? 

Sitting in her chair, dozing off in her office, suddenly Tsunade's chin hit the hard table. Woken up by the sudden pain, she cursed.

Sitting in the Italian restaurant, Genma choked on his red wine and Shizune bit her tongue while she was chewing on her spaghetti.

Both look at each other, bewildered.

Along the streets of Konoha, a few rays of winter sun shine though the heavy clouds.

* * *

TBC 

**Sakura had finally gotten some clue on what is really going on. : P**

**I enjoyed writing this chap. Hope all of you will like it.**

**Btw sorry for all the grammatical errors. I suck at it. **

**If you like this chap pls let me know. Reviews. Reviews. Reviews.**

**Your reviews my motivation. **


	26. Chapter 26: Hope

**Hope

* * *

**

5.10 a.m.

Sakura yawned tiredly.

She was seriously sleep deprived. There had been too many neuron activities going through her brain in results of the many thoughts that have occupied her mind in the previous night.

She stretched her lazy body underneath her warm comforter.

She cursed mentally on the hospital's morning shift routine.

Forcing herself out from the tempting bed, she made her way into the bathroom.

Awaken by the icy chill water running down her face, she lifted up her head from the sink and looked into the mirror.

Staring at her own emerald eyes and damped pink locks, Sakura realized that it had been awhile since she really looked at herself.

Touching her jaw line slowly, Sakura's eyes burned with determination and her lips inched up into a soft smile.

_Hatake Sakura. Today is no ordinary day. Today will be a brand new start. _

She had been a living corpse ever since Kakashi's death or so Naruto had called her as. So today will be a day to relive. A day to live being alive.

For once there is again a worthy purpose in her life.

Bringing one finger up her mouth, she bit into it. Hard. Blood oozed out from the tiny hole.

The scents of blood linger slightly around the atmosphere. Making her frowned lightly.

Sakura pressed her wounded finger onto the surface of the mirror, forming a character in crimson.

**希望**

(Kibou) means Hope

Slightly concentrating some chakra onto her finger, the small wound healed itself without a trace.

Touching her face on the mirror, she spoke softly to herself.

'Sakura, be brave. There is no turning back.'

_If'...if...this last purpose in life is gone...this last hope had died..._

_Then...She knows, there shall be the end of Hatake Sakura. _

_No turning back._

* * *

8.10 a.m.

Kakashi stood at Sakura's doorway.

He pondered deeply. To leave or stay.

Through out the night, he had been...concerned about her wellbeing and honestly quite confused about her sudden departure in his house the day before.

Although he had tried to dismiss it as just one of the normal female emotion fluctuation thingy yet the incident still unsettled him in an unknown way.

So here he was.

To make sure that she is healthy and to figure out the reason behind the incident that troubled him all night.

Yet, should he or more accurately, could he?

To Sakura, he as Kieshi certainly has no right interfering with her life or...to care about her. He is nobody but a colleague to her.

_Damn._

How much he had hated this current situation.

Never once had he felt so helpless. Looking at her suffer yet not being able to do anything. Looking at her crying yet not being able to hug her tightly. Looking at her missing the hell out of him yet not being able to tell her that he is just beside her.

Maybe it was the sudden anger and frustration that motivated him, Kakashi lifted up his gloved hands and knocked lightly on the door.

No response. He knocked a little harder. No response.

'Morning Sir. Sakura nee san is not at home. I saw nee san left early in the morning from my window when I woke up to poo poo.'

Kakashi spun around to see a little boy around the age of four was standing not far away from him.

He walked over slowly and ruffled the little boy's hair as he used to on Sakura in the past just to tease her.

The little boy frowned a little while looking up at him.

'Sir, I'm not a small kid anymore. I will be the Hokage one day!'

Kakashi chuckled lightly while he squatted down.

Man this kid had the trait mixtures of Naruto and Sasuke.

'So what's your name little future Hokage?'

The boy lifted his chin proudly. 'My name is Ueno Ryuu, Sir.'

Kakashi lifted up a brow in interest.

'Hmm...Ryuu...Dragon...I see.'

This boy will grow up being someone one day.

'...Sir?'

'Hn? Sorry Ryuu. I did not hear what you had said just now. Can you repeat it?'

The little boy hesitated a moment before repeating his question.

'Sir, do you love Sakura nee san?'

Kakashi was taken back by this unexpected question although it is from a little kid. He pondered.

Never once had anyone asked him this question ever since he took up the name of Kieshi.

This little boy...Hmm...He is definitely something.

A loud yawn broke his trains of thoughts.

.Hmm..Sir...I'm going back to sleep now. Nice talking to you. Bye.'

Kakashi looked at the little boy making his way back to his house rubbing his watery eyes with his sleeves.

Kids are...well, kids after all.

He looked back towards Sakura's shut door and let out an audible sigh.

Just before he had decided to poof away, a loud 'poof' 'poofed' beside him.

A panting Genma placed a hand on Kakashi's back as support while trying to smooth his breath.

Kakashi waited patiently until Genma stood straight up himself.

'Yo.'

Genma shot a glare at his absentminded friend.

'YO? I looked for you everywhere and you are here saying yo?'

Kakashi shrugged.

Genma examined his friend closely.

Lately, Kakashi had been acting more like him self. As in he had been more Kakashi like unlike his 'straight face' Kieshi look.

The reason he wanted to find Kakashi struck his mind.

He turned facing Kakashi.

'We need to talk.'

* * *

Sakura stretched from her seat and shut the document in front of her. Pinching the bridge of her nose, she decided she needs a break.

'Ruka chan!'

A minute later, a small figure came stumbling into her room.

'Er...Yes Sakura nee san?'

'I'm leaving. You know how to contact me if there are any emergencies.'

'Yes, nee san.'

Walking along the crowded hallways down at the hospital lobby, Sakura saw Shizune walking by with a high pile of documents in her hands.

'Heyz Shizune!'

Turning carefully with the documents in hand, Shizune greeted Sakura with a smile.

'Hi Sakura. How have you been? Are you all right?'

Sakura looked at her worried eyes with confusion. Until a memory surfaced. That day Genma did mentioned something about Shizune and him in some kind of restaurant.

'I'm totally perfect. No need to worry...So Shizune, tell me. How is your little dating with our Genma san?'

Shizune shot up her head in shock. A faint blush on her face.

_How did Sakura knew?_

'Genma san...had a little slipped of his mouth.'

Looking at the fume accumulating in the composed medic nin's eyes, Sakura grinned.

'Ah...Shizune, do you know where can I find Genma at this hour?'

Looking at Shizune's questioning eyes, Sakura quickly responded.

'It was nothing. I just wanted to tell him not to worry about me for that day.'

Shizune nodded in understanding.

'Aaa... I think you can get him at Daiki café around this time. He should be there.'

Sakura waved in gratitude while walking out the hospital building.

Shizune shivered suddenly. Hmm...Why did she felt as if she had done something bad?

Shaking her head lightly, she dismissed the ridiculous thought and walked in the lift.

* * *

Daiki café

Genma and Kakashi sat at a seat in the far end corner of the café.

There were few customers at this hour. It had far passed lunch time.

'So, Genma what's up?'

Genma looked at Kakashi. Opened his mouth and closed once more.

Curiosity began to build in Kakashi yet he waited without a word.

'Hmm...Kak...sorry...Kieshi. Er...that day I met our pink cherry blossom on the road.'

Genma peeked a little at the man opposite him.

Kakashi's face is emotionless.

'Er...I...Don't know how to explain this but...I saw her a little lets say unsteady... so I asked her...I don't know...I still think it was impossible...It was just my mere assumptions...erm...not assumptions...worries more appropriate...the thought had suddenly just crossed my mi...'

'Stop.'

Genma looked up at Kakashi. Blurred.

Kakashi cringed his brows a little.

'Genma, I don't understand what you are talking about at all, for god sakes. First, you met her? Where? When? Why?'

Genma hesitated before opening his mouth once more.

'Pal, I think Sakura had suspe...c...'

His words were swallowed back into his throat when a soft slender arm sneaked up from behind to strangle his neck lightly along with a cheerful greeting.

'Heeyez Genma san!'

Genma turned around grabbing Sakura's arm off his neck and absentmindedly pulled her down to his laps.

Too surprised by the pink woman's sudden appearance, Genma felt he was in lost of words. Looking towards his friend for support, he was shocked to see the dark shadows in his eyes directed towards...him? What the hell?

Realization struck him when he noticed Sakura was basically half leaning on him.

As if stung by fire, Genma quickly stood up causing Sakura to fall on the ground.

'Ouch! Genma!'

Sakura rubbed her sore butt while seated herself into a chair beside Genma's.

'Sorry...Sakura so sorry. Didn't meant to.'

Sakura shot him a death glare before turning her attention to the man opposite her.

'Heyz Kieshi. Thanks for taking care of me that day.'

Kieshi nodded silently as if nothing matters.

Sakura kept her gaze focused on him. When Kakashi shifted uneasily under her gaze, she glanced passed him with a small smile across her face.

Without a reason, Kakashi found the smile to be a little unsettling. She seemed a little different today. Where he can't tell. Yet he can sense something was different.

'So, Sakura what brings you in here at this hour? Shouldn't you be needed in the hospital?'

Sakura turned around with her back facing Kakashi. Looking up at Genma, Sakura stood.

'As a matter of fact, I'm here for you, Genma san.'

Genma shuddered slightly at her too much sugar and venom sentence. Wait venom? Why will there be venom? Haha illusions, illusions...wait. What did she said? She was here for ...me?

Stole a quick peek from his Anbu friend, he cursed mentally.

'Haha...You must be kidding me.'

'Tsk...Tsk...Genma san, have you forgotten about that day?'

Kakashi's brows cringed tighter. _That day? What day?_

Failing to obtain a response, Sakura moved to lean towards Genma.

With the cherry venom inched closer towards him, Genma noticed the dark clouds in Kakashi's eyes increased.

_Oh shit. Oh...shit._

The poor shock stricken man instinctively stretched his arms, wanted to push away Sakura while the pink haired Kunoichi choose the exact timing to fall onto his chest. Making a scene from behind as if Genma had pulled Sakura into an embrace.

Kakashi stood abruptly.

Poor Genma trembled as Kakashi's chair screeched the ground.

'So, Genma is this what you had wanted to tell me earlier?'

The stupid fear stricken Genma had forgotten to push away the 'venom' from himbut just frantically shook his head.

'Ka...No...Kieshi...Hell wait pal...No!'

Kakashi returned him with a then what look.

Sakura on the other hand grinned widely. She decided she had gotten enough information for today from this poor guy. Well it's time for her to leave this mess...she had created.

Pushing away Genma, Sakura looked at her watch and shouted.

'O-oh. It's time for me to go back to the hospital now. C'ya Kieshi. Bye Genma.'

'Poof' and there goes Sakura.

Kakashi and Genma looked at each other. One emotionless. One bewildered.

For a moment, Genma wished that Sakura had dragged him along too.

Yet, what the hack is that pink kunoichi up to?

Looking at his companion, he yelled mentally.

_Shizune! Where are you? Your little honey is in grave danger now. Grave danger. Oh...shit. _

* * *

TBC

Hope all of you will enjoy this chap!

Reviews Reviews Reviews

**Your reviews my motivation **


	27. Chapter 27: The Outcomes

**The Outcomes

* * *

**

Konoha Medical Complex

'Okay. It is completed. The toxic was released from the system. Kamio-kun, please take care of the rest for me.'

Calling out to her co-worker, Shizune pushed open the heavy doors and walked down the corridor absentmindedly, practically dragging her feet along the ceramic tiles. Sweat poured down her slumped frame. All her muscles ached due to the complicated healing jutsu she had just performed.

Slipping her body down to a nearby bench, she let out a contented sigh.

She saved another life. What a pleasant feeling despite how weary and tired she was.

_Shizuneeeeeeeeeee! _

Shizune straightened her body and spun around, finding herself looking into a deserted hallway.

What the hell?

Scanning the surrounding carefully, Shizune finally slumped back into her bench deciding that she had misheard it.

Yet, she swore she had heard Genma's voice.

_Oh my God._

Shizune placed a palm across her eyes and her pumping heart skipped a beat.

Cold sweats emitted from her open pulses.

She had started imagining and hallucinating that perverted freaked's voice in her head! What had happened to her? Gosh. This is bad. No way she was falling for him? Right?

_Argh..._

'Shizune? Are you all right?'

Shizune snapped her eyes open and found her self looking into a bush of pink hair.

'Argh. SAKURA there you are! Where have you been? Do you know how busy we were just now? I even skipped my lunch and you dear are no where to be seen. I am tired and hungry and tired and hungry.'

She pouted loudly while trying her best to dig out the other girl's guilt.

Sakura smiled at her apologetically and fished out her wallet from her pocket, pulling out a few notes.

'Saa...Gomen ne Shizune! I was too kept up with my 'business' just now and the time had slipped my mind! Ne, how about I treat you a meal at Daiki café ?'

Shizune looked up at her hesitantly.

It was a very rare chance to get this money obsessed pink haired kunoichi to treat. Yet, Daiki café… _His favorite place. _

Sneaking a peek at her, Sakura decided to reinforce her offer.

'Oh how I loved their grilled lamb steak. Imagine you sinking your teeth into their juicy mea...'

Grabbing the notes out from Sakura's hand, 'Poof' and Shizune was gone along with an angry growl from her stomach echoed through the hallway.

Sakura grinned.

_Now now Genma, don't complaint of me being mean to dump you alone with him ne. I had sent your guardian angel to your rescue. _

Hmm...Wondered will he still be in one piece when she managed to get there.

She shrugged and decided it was no problem. He would managed, after all his little girlfriend is one of the best medic nin in Konoha. Would he?

An evil glint passed through her eyes.

'Aaa...I'm just so kindhearted.'

* * *

Daiki Café 

Yamato Shunichi, the owner of Daike café looked down at the glass he was wiping after the nth times of shooting nervous glance towards a particular table around the corner.

Tomoko Yuki, A part time young worker edged towards her employer and whispered.

'Yamato san, should we asked them to settle their affairs outside the shop?'

Yamato shot his head up immediately.

'NOooo!'

After realizing he had raised his voice, he quickly pulled it down into a low muffled pitch.

'Leave them be. After...after all they had not done anything...well...ummm...yeah any damage.'

The young worked shook her head in disbelieve.

Had not done any damage yet? Hmm... yea true yet looked at them! The chill atmosphere created by the two just looking at each other was already enough to scare away all the other customers. She can't imagine what will happen if they had finally decided mere glaring is not enough and start to engage in more...lets say physical activity?

She spat out bitterly to her employer.

'Yet.'

Yamato hung his head low with a sigh. Before he could response, a loud crack sound filled the air.

Both of them jumped up at the voice and their mouth gapped so wide that a whole tissue role could be stuck inside.

Around the corner, the only two customers in the shop remained seated in their original position. One is looking cool and emotionless. The other one's eyes widen in shock and he was looking...frightened? In between of them was their little wooden square table. Ah...more accurately it was no longer a square table but two small rectangular wooden pieces split symmetrically in the half.

'Erm Yuki san, why not you and I take a small break in your sister's shop ne? I need a lavender tea for my nerves.'

Slowly, without drawing any attention to the heated 'couple', Yamada and Yuki slipped out the shop. Before leaving, Yuki flipped over a small sign board across the door.

'CLOSED'

* * *

Genma shuddered. He can't help but fixed his gaze on the now rectangular shaped table. 

'Stop gawking at it like a stupid idiot, Shiranui.'

Genma shifted his gaze a little and met up with Kakashi's icy stare.

'..Umm...Pal? Whats that for?'

'WHATS THAT FOR? I HAD HAD ENOUGH! FIRST SHE LEFT WITHOUT A REASON AND NOW YOU AND WITH THIS...THIS SHIT!'

Genma shrunk smaller into his chair looking up at Kakashi helplessly.

Kakashi hissed.

'Damn you Genma. DON'T tell me you have TOUCHED her on that whatever that hell shit fuck up day she was referring to just now!'

'Touched her? Sure I did. I said I saw her outside the window and I pulle..'

CRACK!

Another two small symmetrical square shaped wooden pieces were born from one of the previous rectangular ones.

Genma looked at the enraged figure like he had growntwo heads.

'What the hell is wrong with you Kakashi!'

His question was answered with a hard fist on his stomach sending him flying across a few chairs and slammed into a nearby wall.

Before his mind could register what had happened, before his nerves had the time to send pain messages to his clouded mind, Kakashi had pulled him up and pinned him on the wall.

'GOD DAMNED YOU! YOU TOUCHED HER! HOW DARE YOU SHIRANUI GENMA! YOU OFF ALL PEOPLE SHOULD KNOW WHO SHE IS TO ME! YOU FUCKING TOUCHED MY WIFE!'

Another hard fist was aimed towards his face but this time Genma managed to grab hold of it and stopped it merely inches from his handsome figure.

Looking into the hurt and pain in Kakashi's eyes, Genma felt a clear picture began to form.

_Oh shit! Oh this is bad. Stupid me. Shit he had misunderstood me and his cherry blossom had...slept? Oh HELL! HOW do I get my self out of this? _

'Kaka..'

'SHUT UP YOU F...'

Before Kakashi could complete his swearing, Genma had taken advantage of his position by pushing him down to the floor and had no choice but to pin him with his body lying on top of Kakashi's.

'GET OFF ME!'

Trying hard to seize the stubborn head Anbu, Genma shouted loudly and grabbed Kakashi's attention by pulling both sides of his hair.

If he wasn't in this sucky situation, he would definitely find it amusing.

'YOU DUMB ASS! LISTEN TO ME! I DIDN'T SLEEP WITH SAKURA! YOU FOOL!'

All movement came to a halt.

The loud and frustrated exclamation steered the stagnant air.

Kakashi gasped at Genma like a lost child.

'..W..What?'

Genma let out and audible sigh. This time, he let go of his grasped on the hair and spoke gently.

'I said, my friend, it was a misunderstanding. I did not sleep with your wife. I don't know how the hell you had gotten that idea yet I DID NOT. I swear in the name of Konoha.'

Kakashi muttered with wide eyes.

'Then why you said...I mean why she said like it w...I mean..'

'Honestly, Kakashi I don't know what the hell Sakura is up to just now but I...that day like what I had said a thousand times, I saw her passed by the window in a very distress sta...'

'SHIRANUI GENMAAAAA!'

Both Kakashi and Genma cringed at the ear piercing scream.

'Shizune dear?'

Shizune was standing at the doorway with a horrified and hurt look.

'HOW COULD YOU. I THOUGHT YOU HAD...I MEAN I THOUGH..IT WAS OVER! YOU TOLD ME IT WAS OVER! YOU...I HAD FINALLY STARTED TO..AND NOW YOU...I SHOULD KNOW YOU HAD NOT CHANGED AT ALL!'

Genma looked at her with confusion until realization hit him.

He looked down and found him self unconsciously and unintentionally was unfortunately still...sprawling on Kakashi's chest.

_Oh shit. Not like this. Oh shit. God hates me. Hell, god must have hated me today!_

'I...dear...Him...I mean..'

Before he could stop his stammering and 'clear' his name, Shizune had left the shop with a 'poof'.

'Damn!'

Genma rolled off from Kakashi and hit his fist onto the hard cemented floor.

Kakashi looked at his now distressed friend wide eyes and shook his head with and amused grin.

'Wow. Genma. I never knew. I mean, I never have thought you and her. Wow, you and her are an item?'

Genma slung his head low.

'Pal, I wished. I wished.'

Pulling him self from the ground, Kakashi leaned onto the wall and chuckled.

'What? Did I hear wrongly? The ever mighty womanizer of Konoha was rejected?'

Genma pulled up to sit beside Kakashi.

Pushing his bangs off his face, Genma closed his eyes and chuckled himself.

'You know what, pal. I think I must have done something that had offended kami sama. Look at what shit I have got today!'

Immediately, a guilty look crept upon Kakashi's face.

'Heyz pal, I'm sorry. I mean I shouldn't have accused you for...you know and didn't mean to cause you in trouble with Shizune.'

Genma turned slightly and stared at him without a word.

After a long pause, Kakashi began to fidget uncomfortably.

'What?'

Genma quirked into an evil grin and before Kakashi could response; Genma had sent a hard punch into his stomach.

Immediately, Kakashi wrapped his arms around his wounded spot and cursed.

'What's that for? It hurts you know.'

Genma leaned his head back on the wall and smirked.

'Well, that's for my innocent stomach, the shit you caused me with Shizune and my heart and Sakura.'

'Your heart? Sakura? Excused me? What had I done to it?'

'Well, Mister know it all, for my heart, I was hurt! I mean I felt hurt! How could you had ever believe that I would you know betray you for that! For god's sake. And for Sakura, you deserved it. How could you have ever thought that Sakura would betray you? I mean I know she thought that you are dead yet she will never betray you. That was for distrusting me and her! So say, do you deserve every bit of it?'

Kakashi looked down slowly.

'I know Genma...I know. I had been a jerk today. I'm sorry. I know you and she would not have done such a thing yet...I don't know what's wrong with me lately. Everything had become...rather out of hand lately. I...she...I no longer know how act. Genma, I feel like pulling her into my embrace and tell her I had always been at her side, I feel like spilling everything out to her, I feel like touching her, feeling her, kissing her...Oh God! Genma. And the mission is near the end. This is the most critical period and I'm not even sure if I could come back alive to tell her how sorry I am. I'm going crazy...'

Genma looked at his friend bitterly.

He wished he could share his pain yet he knew nothing, no one could help him, help them now. Nothing could be done unless this damned mission had ended successfully.

'Kakashi...'

Kakashi stopped Genma with one look.

'I will be fine. This is my path that I choose. The day I had decided to accept it, I had expected worst. By the way what had actually happened that day with you and Sakura?'

Genma chuckled.

'Aaa...finally I had the chance to finish my story.'

After listening to Genma's whole story, Kakashi kept quiet.

Something was wrong with her and he can't identify why and what. A few days before she was with her usual low and dark moods while today day all a sudden she had acted so...different. As if...as if she had lived again.'

'Kakashi?'

'Hn?'

'Something is up. I don't know what but I have this feeling that something is up with our little pink blossom. You better be careful around her.'

Kakashi looked at his best friend and sighed.

'What comes, comes.'

* * *

TBC 

Ah...finally another chapter up. Well so sorry for the late update. Been busy with my new semester. Crazy time table with crazy interval break. I really hope this chapter wont turns out disappointing. Hope all of you will like it!

Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews!

**Your reviews my motivation.**

To BlurSotong: Glad to know we are from the same country!


	28. Chapter 28: Wish Upon a Shooting Star

**Wish upon a shooting star

* * *

**

Gentle wind breeze through the deserted streets, twirling up dried leaves into the warm night air.

The bright moonlight accompanied by sparkling friendly stars silhouetted the village with serene silence.

'Dong...Dong...Dong...Dong...Dong...'

The old clock towered in the middle of Konoha's central park struck twelve, sending its sound waves through a wide radius across each streets of the village.

Most lights were out in the village, yet few could still be spotted here and there around the village area.

This should be a time of blissful sleep.

Those who were still awake were those with a troubled mind.

A dim orangey light traveled out from an opened window from a particular room on the highest floor of the admin building in Konoha.

This was one of the few places where lights were still on.

From the opened window, a beautiful green figure with blonde hair could be seen sitting in her leather couch gazing out to the night sky pinpointed by thousands of unknown stars.

Listening to the steady sound of the clock, she closed her eyes wearily. All a sudden, from a seemingly young and beautiful woman, she looked old. From her relaxed face features, lines could be spotted on her weary face. Not lines of laughter, but lines of worries, burden, stress, and age.

She opened her eyes. Looking into her own reflection from the window glass, she released an amused yet bitter chuckle. For once, she had no choice but to agree with Naruto's _obasan_ remark.

A sudden movement in the night sky caught her eyes. She sat up abruptly from her chair with bright wide eyes. A shooting star! Hurriedly, she closed her eyes and made a silent wish in her heart. She wondered if she was the only one who saw it.

She did not realize that another person right above her just did the exact same thing.

* * *

On the red roof top of the Konoha admin building, Kakashi laid straight with both of his arms crossed beneath his head. He came here right after his dinner with Genma. How long had he been up on the roof, he had lost count of time. 

Lifting one hand from his head, he rummaged through his left pocket. He pulled out a small rectangular box and a bronze lighter.

A dim dot of red orangey light contrasted with the dark night sky.

Kakashi took in a long drag of his cigarette, he hold for a few seconds and exhaled slowly with an agonizing rhythm.

The grayish smoke blurred his vision.

Who would have thought or believed that Hatake Kakashi, the husband of the A.S.A president would smoke?

Sakura's A.S.A (Anti Smoking Action) program was well known inside out the village. He wondered how she will react if she discover this small habit of his.

He picked up the habit of smoking not long after his 'death' incident. He needed the nicotine to lower his anxieties.

People change. He himself had changed a great deal. He was no longer the cool known copy-ninja.

Sakura had taught him how to love and how to appreciate live. The marriage he had with her taught him a new sense of responsibility and a higher level of trust and hope.

All the while after numerous bitter experiences, he learnt that having attachments with comrades was a stupid act. Yet the brotherly love he had with Sasuke and Naruto told him how wrong he had been in the past.

A mission that gone wrong, a near death experience and losing his identity as Kakashi opened him up to new emotions that he had never experience before.

Watching his loved ones suffered from his lost allowed him to undergo a whole new degree of pain and frustration he never had.

Hatake Kakashi had changed. Neither for the better or worst. Just an integration of the way he view things and the way he expresses him self.

He stretched his legs lazily while he caught sight of a sudden brief streak in the sky. He sprung up from the flat roof with wide eyes. Staring at the fading glow white hot, he hastily made a wish before the glow completely faded away. His last encounter with a shooting star was dated back during his years of chounin training with Obito and Rin. He wondered maybe he was the only one who witnessed this spectacular sight.

Kakashi did not realize how wrong he was.

* * *

Sakura was walking absentmindedly on the street. 

These few days were havoc.

A contagious virus had attacked many villagers. Mainly were targeted towards young children. She and her colleagues had not leaved the hospital for three consecutive days.

At last, the situation was under control. Yet her body and mind had worn out.

She should be sleeping in her warm bed with her soft comforter by now, yet the mere thought of facing her empty house churned her stomach. That's why she kept walking on the street. Lingering here and there, passing by parks, shops and complexes.

She had not seen_ him_ for days.

Although she had been busy in the hospital yet she had a feeling that _he_ had been avoiding her.

After a few weeks of deep analytical thoughts of the past and present, Sakura had a feeling that she had managed to grasp the main outline of the answer she had desired.

The initial shock and anger wears off soon after the joy kicked in.

Yet being as careful as she used to be, Sakura did not want false hope.

These few days, she had tried to play the devil advocate to her self. She had challenged her self with various explanations of what if what her thought and conclusion that Kieshi was in actual fact, _him_ was wrong.

Sakura sighed.

She did not know how long she had been wandering around. The voices of children yelling and playing faded away. Followed up by the sweet chattering of couples, warm greetings of families, cheerful blabbering of friends and comrades. Soon, she was the only one walking along the empty street.

With the absence of the advertising lamps and shop lightings, only she did noticed the rare brightness of the moonlight.

Looking up, sea of diamonds decorated the night sky. Her gaze was captured by the fascinating sight.

'Ah'

Suddenly, a small yelp escaped Sakura's mouth.

She had spotted the shooting star on her far north. Smiling to her self pleasingly, she closed her eyes and made a wish. Looking up again towards the fading glow, she smiled. She had a feeling he had seen it too.

Sakura will never realize how right she had been.

* * *

In a clearing near the central park, the pale moonlight cast its shadows upon two figures. 

'Shizune, please listen to me.'

Genma slumped down his shoulders.

After hours of shouting and explanation, he was still facing the stubborn back of his girl.

He walked up and placed his hands on the back of Shizune's shoulder blades. He could feel her muscle tightened.

He sighed and buried his head into her shoulder.

'Shizune, we are not young anymore. I'm tired and so are you. I told you I love you and I really mean it. I know I had done many stupid things and decisions in the past, yet the past is the past. Whatever stupid thoughts and feelings I had, those were gone for good. I'm really looking forward in a new future, and I do hope that my future is yours.'

The timid body beside him began to tremble.

'Shizune...'

Slowly, a soft feminine hand placed itself on the huge rough masculine hand on her shoulder. She squeezed it tightly.

Genma's head shot up. His eyes were bright and filled with joy.

He quickly spun over Shizune. Looking into her teary eyes, he can't help but smile. Sheepishly.

'Oh...Shizune!'

He enveloped Shizune into a tight embrace.

Shizune was tensed at first yet later, she soon started to relax in his arms. Leaning her head on his shoulder, she smiled contentedly.

All a sudden, a small bright movement in the sky above the tall pine trees caught her attention.

'Oh my god! Genma a shooting star. Look!'

The couple closed their eyes and both made a wish that shared commitment and hope.

_

* * *

I wished upon a shooting star. _

_For the happiness of the children_

_For the harmonious of my village, my people._

_Dear star, _

_Bless the children and people with love,_

_Take away their troubles, sadness and tears. _

_I closed my eyes and I pray. _

_

* * *

Here I wished upon a shooting star. _

_Thinking of a wish that could not go far._

_I'm not a believer in you._

_Yet dear star,_

_Here I wished upon you_

_Bless my beloved _

_Bless our love_

_Bless us hope_

_I closed my eyes and I thank you._

_

* * *

I looked up at the stary night, _

_And saw a shooting star._

_My heart skips a beat and I wished upon you._

_Dear star,_

_For my happiness and beloved to come back once again._

_I begin to smile with delight_

_For I know you will bless us light. _

_I closed my eyes and I smile. _

_

* * *

We wished upon a shooting star. _

_Under the moonlight we pray._

_Of love and joy._

_Of commitment and trust._

_Dear star,_

_Bless our love and our love ones. _

_We closed our eyes and we...well kiss. _

* * *

Sakura stopped when she walked pass the admin building. There were still lights in her sensei's room. 

Looking up at the opened window, she decided it was time to pay her sensei a small visit.

Kakashi sat up from the roof. He noticed the pink figure below him. 

_Why is she here in such an hour?_

He narrowed his eyes when he saw her entering the building.

In a puff of leaves and dust, Kakashi was gone.

* * *

Sakura walked along the empty corridors. 

After eight years of working experience in a hospital, she had learnt how to overcome the anxiety of walking in dark corridors.

She reached the end of it and knocked lightly against the wooden door.

'Who is it?'

Sakura took in a deep breath. Let the show began.

She opened the door and walked in.

'Heyz, sensei.'

Tsunade was sitting on her chair with a file in her hand.

'Sakura?'

Sakura noticed her sensei quickly closed the file and kept it in a drawer.

She took in another deep breath.

'Sensei, sorry for disturbing yet lately something troubled me greatly.'

Tsunade swallowed hard.

'Erm, what is it Sakura?'

'Sensei, I think I'm sick.'

Tsunade frowned.

'I'm afraid I do not know what you mean dear.'

'Umm, sensei...umm how to say. Lately, I had a very weird feeling.'

'Weird?'

'Yes. I felt...lately I had this feeling like someone is watching me. It is Kakashi! I felt like Kakashi is around me all the time, watching me, helping me, caring for me. I can't seem to get the thought out of my mind. Wherever I go, I can feel he is around. I think I have gone crazy, sensei. Because _you know_, _I know_, everybody knows Kakashi is gone. He is dead right?'

Sakura looked up shakily to her sensei with teary eyes for support.

'_Right_ sensei? He is dead right? It's absurd that he could possibly be alive right?'

There was a pregnant silence between them.

Tsunade's face twitched unnaturally.

'Umm...of..of course dear. He's gone.'

Sakura dramatically slump her face into her hands.

'Oh...Sensei then I'm right. I had gone mad. How could I feel him around me when he's dead! Oh my god sensei, what should I do? Do I need medication? Am I losing my mind? OH no!'

Tsunade looked at Sakura helplessly. Her mind was a mess. She did not expect for such a thing.

_Oh my god. Oh my god. What should she do? Damned you, Kakashi. I told you not to be so close with her. I told you not to be around her. Nice. So nice now. Here I am facing my favorite student who thinks she had gone mad just because that stupid dumb ass can't control himself! Oh shit! Shit. How can I tell Sakura? That dear, you are not crazy because Kakashi is indeed alive and he had been watching you closely? Hell no. Yet the pain Sakura is having now tore her heart. She felt guilty in a way for keeping this secret from her. Argh I'm damn. _

While Tsunade was lost in her own thoughts, Sakura took the opportunity to observe her sensei.

She noticed her sensei had grown old. Weary crept upon her face.

Many emotions swept through her sensei's face.

Sakura bit her lips hard.

She had gotten her answer. At the very moment of Tsunade's silent response towards her mumbling and babbling of her 'craziness' she knew she had gotten her answer.

Tsunade's response had confirmed the last bit of her suspicions.

It was _true _then.

That fat ass Kakashi had faked his death.

She was surprised that the blow did not affect her much. Maybe she had long ago held on to the belief that Kieshi was Kakashi at the very beginning of her own suspicions. She just needed evidence to support her believe.

'Sakura? Are you all right?'

Looking at her sensei's sad and worried face. Sakura mentally cursed herself for putting this old lady into such a state.

Wiping away the moistness on her face, Sakura smiled at her sensei. Giving her a tough Sakura look.

'Sensei, I'm sorry to have you worried. I'm okay now. I think I had overacted a little just now. You know, some hormones trick. I'm too emotional and irrational just now. I'm stupid enough to think I had gone mad. Haha. Sorry sensei for all the _craps_.'

Tsunade scrutinized Sakura's face carefully. She looked fine to her all a sudden. Like the usual Sakura was back. Tsunade felt her worries and tension were gone for good. Maybe it was really like what Sakura said, hormones trick. At least for now she did not need to worry on the explanation of her student's 'illnesses'.

'Sensei I guess it's time for me to leave. A good sleep is what I need now.'

'Ah sure. Are you sure you are all right Sakura?'

Tsunade looked at Sakura unsurely.

'Of course sensei. No worries. So sorry for all those.'

Before Sakura disappeared behind the wooden door, she halted.

'By the way sensei, I had forgotten to tell you the most absurd and funniest dream I ever had. Last night I dreamt of Kakashi. I dreamt that he had _faked _his death. He was talking to me in the dream and he told me that _you_ and _Genma_ knew about this but did not inform me. Funny right? I wonder why I would dream of such stupid things. Aa...good night sensei.'

Tsunade slumped into her chair with cold sweats.

Gosh, Sakura was hell scary tonight. Did she know something? No impossible. Maybe it was just a coincidence. Yes a damn freaky coincidence.

Tsunade was too busy taming her weak heart and failed to notice a small 'pop' behind her curtains.

* * *

Kakashi walked out the building. 

He knew his girl had_ known_.

From the look she had when she looked at Tsunade, he knew that Sakura had known the secret of his. He knew her too well.

He was surprisingly calm.

Maybe he had had the suspicions all the time since Sakura had started to act weirdly around him. Tonight's incident had just confirmed his suspicions.

There was a reason why they had chosen to hide the truth from her. The mission had not ended yet. Although it was coming to an end yet this was the most crucial part and there is no guarantee that he might pull it through safely this time.

He and the rest of them had thought that it was better for Sakura to hurt once then twice. That was why they had chosen to hide it from her. Who knows how she will react if she discover that her husband might be dead for the second time? They planned to reveal it to her once the mission ended if he had managed to make it through.

He remembered the complex jutsu Tsunade had performed on him to suppress the reveal of his sharingan.

That night on Jaunuary 12th , Hatake Kakashi must die. He must be announced dead to deceive the eye of the enemy.

His mission had failed terribly due to the misinformation he had received and an important scroll went missing due to his fall. Konoha was betrayed by their _own people._

His death was a necessity to ensure the success in their housekeeping action. Through out these few years, they had managed to eliminate near a dozen spies. Some surprisingly were high ranked elders. Tsunade was heart broken of the betrayal yet reality was reality.

And now the mission had nearly reached an end. His last mission was to retrieve the lost scroll which was located in a hidden village guarded by skillful missing nin.

They planned to declare the truth once the mission succeeds. And before it does, no one should know about it. Their plan was perfect. Yet they had neglected the hidden variables beneath it which were Sakura's smartness and the love between Kakashi and Sakura.

Kakashi was a very practical man.

Since now he knew she had known, it was useless to deny it. Both of them might as well have to face the consequences of their action.

_What comes comes. _

* * *

Everyone in the meeting room was quiet. 

Shikimaru was cursing like a cow.

Tsunade was fuming like a volcano.

Sasuke was staring the wall like a hawk.

Genma was smilling like a fool.

Shizune was blushing like a tomato.

Sakura was yawning with eyes resembled a panda.

Kakashi (Kieshi) was well, emotionless as usual. Yet the redness in his eyes showed that he had not slept much.

All a sudden, the door burst open and an energetic orange figure hopped in.

'Hiya! Minasan! Gooddd morning!'

'BAKA NARUTO! YOU ARE LATE! LATEEEEEEEEE!'

After five minutes of yelling, screaming, smacking and cursing, everybody was seated and the meeting started.

* * *

Three hours later, all of them stretched tiredly in their seat. The meeting was over. 

Naruto stood from his chair and shouted loudly to gain all their attention.

'NE NE! Do you guys know what I saw last night? A SHOOTING STAR!'

Genma, Shizune, Tsunade, Sakura and Kakashi looked up at Naruto instantly.

Glad that he had received much attention, Naruto grinned sheepishly.

'Ne, you guys know what I wished?'

'Must be something stupid.'

Mumbled Sasuke silently.

Everyone nodded with agreement.

'A ZILLION PACKETS OF RAMEN SPECIAL! AHAHAHAHA!'

* * *

TBC 

A/N: Reviews! Wosh, didn't expect to write such a long chapter.Hmm, I guessed in this fic Kakashi had been a little OCC yet it really can't be help because I think a man like Kakashi who had been through such dramatic changes could never be the same old him again. Let me know if you like this chap! I really appreciate REVIEWS!

**Your reviews my motivation.**


	29. Chapter 29: Only When I Sleep

**Only When I Sleep

* * *

**

'Heyz, Sakuraaa-chan! Wanna have lunch together?'

Naruto looked up pleadingly towards Sakura.

His stomach was basically growling louder and louder after the long meeting they had with Tsunade.

'I'm don't want Ramen today.'

Naruto narrowed his eyes and glared towards Sasuke who butted in the conversation.

'Oi Baka, which ear did you received the information of me inviting you for lunch? Man, you must have gone deaf.'

Sakura rolled her eyes upon the heated conversation those two idiots were engaged in.

She stepped in betweenthe twoboys and hooked her arms into Naruto's and Sasuke's.

'I'm hungry, let's go Hachiban for lunch. I missed their unagi special!'

Every remaining elite in the meeting room looked towards the disappearing figures of the trio. An amused expression carried on their faces upon hearing their fading conversation.

'Oww, demo Sa-ku-ra chan! I want ramen! Ramen! Ramen!'

'Doaho.'

'Baka. Ramen!'

'Sakuraaa!'

'Ramen!'

'...Fine, my treat.'

'Yay! Lets go Hachiban then! Come on iko iko!'

* * *

Kakashi eyes stayed fix towards the disappearing back of Sakura. 

She had been peeking at him through out the meeting. Although she had done a great job in making it ambiguous, yet Kakashi was the master in it.

Kakashi chuckled.

She was like a little girl who stumbled across a big secret that went all giddy and secretive over it.

Whenever he had 'accidentally' looked over towards her direction, she would immediately fix her eyes on her file, avoiding eye contact with him at all cost.

Without a doubt, the pink hair kunoichi was ecstatic over the revelation yet he knew she was not ready for any direct confrontation with him yet.

He was not ready for any of it either. No doubt he was anxious about the unexpected outcome yet the rising of forbidden hopes weight heavily in his heart.

* * *

'Oww...I need a break, guys.' 

Sakura was lying flat on the grass in an opening. Her hair was tied up into a messy bun. Dried leaves and small branches caught in between of her pink locks. Her body was sweaty. She panted heavily feeling her heart pounding heavily under her chest.

She, Sasuke and Naruto had spent their afternoon practicing and dueling. Three of them had not spent such quality time together for such a long time. Ever since...his death.

Sasuke and Naruto slumped down to the grass beside her wearily.

'Wow, Sakura chan. Just now was wonderful. You know, we missed you.'

Sakura turned her head slightly only finding her self glancing at a bunch of orange ruffled hair.

'Lol, I had been around all the time.'

'...No, I mean...umm I mean we missed the Sakura that we knew since eleven. And she is back.'

Sakura looked at the orange head

'Sakura?'

Sakura swallowed hard upon hearing Sasuke's calm and collected voice.

'Um, yes?'

'Why the sudden change of heart?'

A pregnant silence fell between them.

Sakura looked up at the sky biting her lips.

She did not know how to response. Lying to them made her feel bad but she was not ready and comfortable to discuss her discovery with them yet.

How she hoped she could just disappear so she could avoid this situation temporarily.

Without really registering what her mine had thought and in reality what she had done, with a pop, Hatake Sakura was gone.

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto gaped at the empty spot in bewilderments. 

The same thought flashed through their mind.

_Did she just do what they think she did?_

Clearing his throat, Naruto sat up slowly from the ground.

'She is not ready.'

'Naruto, she is hiding something.'

'I know but we will know when she wants us to know.'

* * *

Sakura materialized in front her office room. 

She slammed her back on the wall and blushed profusely.

Oh my God! Did she do what she thought she had done?

This was embarrassing. So embarrassing.

Yet she wondered what expressions were on of her boys face. Bet it was hilarious.

Laughter emitted from her mouth while her mind had automatically pictured the images.

It was late. She had planned to leave the hospital and head home. She was desperate for a hot warm bath after those energy draining sessions.

Her laugher died in her mouth when she made a turning at the corner near the outpatient ward.

Her heart skipped a beat.

She found her self looking into the deep eyes of none other than her husband, Hatake Kakashi whom currently carried the identity of Kieshi Taka.

Sakura found herself caught up into his gaze. She had been avoiding eye contact with him all day. She felt her heart trembled, her pulse quickened, her face paled. Despite their previous encounters, yet, suspicions were suspicions. It was _different_ this time. Hell, this man is _Hatake Kakashi_! Not anymore the suspect of 'possible to be Kakashi guy'. Now, for the first time, the man that she had just confirmed being her husband was standing right in front of her, _looking _at her.

Kakashi stared at the timid figure. She looked like a mess.

A small turmoil building its way in his mind. This encounter was purely coincidental. He had not expected to meet her in such a way. His eyes turned dark. His lips pushed into a thin line. God knows how long he had longed for such a moment to happen. To see the love she had for him in her eyes. To see the longing in her body. To see his reflection in her eyes. Not any mere stranger, not any mysterious Anbu, hell not Kieshi Taka, but _him_, Hatake Kakashi.

Both of them stared at each other for god knows how long. Both of them taking in hungrily the features of their beloved. Not as a medic Nin and an Anbu. But as Hatake Sakura and Hatake Kakashi.

He tore away his gaze.

'Sakura.'

Kakashi nodded at her lightly.

'Kieshi.'

Returning a curt nodat him, Sakura regained her steps.

Kakashi walked into the reception lobby while Sakura brushed pass him and headed the entrance.

* * *

Nightfall. 

Sakura was standing in front of her bathroom mirror.

Taming her wild curls, her eyes spotted the character she had marked on the mirror with her blood.

_Hope_

She smiled softly.

She knew, he had _known_ of her small discovery.

* * *

Sakura was sleeping peacefully in her bed. 

A dark figure materialized beside her room window.

Slowly, without any traceor sound, the figure approached the bed slowly.

The soft sound of a vest and a belt hitting the ground could be heard.

The figure sat beside the bed and pushed a strand of hair that was stuck in between Sakura's lips. Caressing her cheeks with a tender movement, the figure sneaked up the bed in slow motion.

After settling in, the figure softly drew the sleeping woman into his chest with her back against him. Wrapping his arms around her slender waist, he buried his head into her the cape of her neck. The sleeping woman tossed around unconsciously facing the figure and buried her head into his chest, one ear against his chest on his heart.

Kakashi closed his eyes.

Sakura never open her eyes.

He knew she was awake.

His sneaky kunoichi.

_You're only just a dreamboat_

_Sailing in my head_

_You swim my secret oceans_

_Of coral blue and red_

_Your smell is incense burning_

_Your touch is silken yet_

_It reaches through my skin_

_And moving from within_

_It clutches at my breast_

_And when I wake from slumber_

_Your shadow's disappear_

_Your breath is just a sea mist_

_Surrounding my body_

_I'm workin' through the daytime_

_But when it's time to rest_

_I'm lying in my bed_

_Listening to my breath_

_Falling from the edge_

_But it's only when I sleep_

_See you in my dreams_

_You got me spinning round and round_

_Turning upside-down_

_But I only hear you breathe_

_Somewhere in my sleep_

_Got me spinning round and round_

_Turning upside-down_

_But it's only when I sleep_

_It's only when I sleep_

_Lyrics By: Andrea Corr _

* * *

Sakura listened to his steady warm heartbeat and smiled contentedly. She slept. 

Kakashi pulled Sakura nearer to him. After placing a light kiss on her head, he dozed off within a minute.

Kakashi was not ready to face his consequences. Sakura was not ready to face her confrontation. For once, two people who are so deeply in love were united.

It's only when we sleep.

* * *

TBC 

A/N: Heyz everyone, another chap is up! Hope all of you will like it. I know this chap had been shorter compared to my previous few yet I am exhausted. I'm having flu and I was sad that England had lost the world cup quarter finals. I even shed a few tears seeing the team crying. Aiks. Although I had expected it to happened, yet I still felt sad upon seeing how hard they had tried and the despair they had. And Beckham quit being England's captain! (

Anyway, Reviews! Reviews! Reviews!

**Your reviews my motivation.**


	30. Chapter 30: Real

**Real**

* * *

Sakura stirred from her sleep. With her eyes closed, she smiled contently. It had been such a long time since she had been able to get a decent sleep and last night, it had been wonderful. She had this nicest lucid dream about Kakashi.

In her dream, she could feel his arms wrapped tightly around her waist and the warm radiated from his chest secured her wounded heart.

Feeling all lazy and comfortable, she stiffed out a small yawn and made a turn in her bed but was stopped midway upon attempting it.

_What the hell?_

Sakura looked down at the obstacle at her waist with confusion and all her senses and memories knocked in upon seeing a strong muscular arm winding across her slender waist.

_Oh my God!_

It was NOT a dream.

The revelation that happened the night before struck her hard.

Sakura lifted her one free hand to her cheek and pinched hard.

She cringed upon the stinky feeling with wide eyes.

This is fucking _REAL_!

Sakura felt she was in loss of words. Last night she had been clouded by the joy and weariness and yet now the reality is falling down on her.

_Kakashi._

Touching his caroused fingers softly, Sakura chuckled.

She knew he could never resist the urge to seek her out last night, especially when he had known about her little discovery of his.

She was waiting for him last night. She knew he would come. Although she must admit that there was a small little part of her feeling uncertain and anxious about the whole situation. Yet here he is now, lying beside her in her bed, sleeping peacefully.

Gripping lightly on one of his finger, Sakura had the urge to pinch herself once more.

All her uncertainties and worries left her.

For once, she felt the assurance of his revived.

He was no longer untouchable and unreachable.

It was like a floating dream.

First she was mourning with all her heart towards the fact that Kakashi is gone forever and next, she found out that he was indeed alive.

Yet never once had she felt so real about having him once again in her life, not even when the moment she discovered the news from Tsunade.

Having him beside her warm, breathing in flesh and blood was a whole new different experience than having the news of him being alive.

Allowing the relief to fully sink in, her thoughts swayed towards the present situation.

From his steady and deep breathing, Sakura knew Kakashi was still deep in slumber.

Too bad she could not turn around to see his face. She did not want to wake him up just yet.

Honest speaking, Sakura was surprised to discover that he was still here in her bed when she woke up. She had been expecting him to be long gone before she had the chance to wake up in the morning. She can't blame herself for having such thoughts. Kakashi had previous history of such actions.

She remembered the night when she had passed her Chounin exam.

_

* * *

Everyone was laughing. Everyone's face was crimson flushed with their intoxicated systems._

_Sakura stood on the second floor of the building with a bottle of ice beer in hand. Leaning against the metal railing, she took a downwards glance towards the dancing hall below. _

_She had never witness the full power of alcohol until tonight._

_She must admit that alcohol make people do funny stuff. _

_To her wild amusement, she spotted Sasuke and Naruto were glued together swaying merrily on the dance floor. She can't wait to see the face of Sasuke when he regains his skeptic mind. It will for sure be priceless. _

_Tonight was a night for celebration. _

_She, Ino, Naruto and Sasuke had passed their chounin exam together. _

_A party was thrown to honor their achievements. _

_Nearly all people from Konoha were invited. _

_She had not drunk much unlike the others. She was proud of herself for passing the exam yet she found herself being unable to fully enjoy tonight's event. _

_She was fully aware of the reason why. _

_She scanned through the crowded floor until her eyes stopped on a spot in the far east corner of the hall. _

_There he was, slouched against the dim corner looking as if he had sobered up tons of alcohol. _

_Sakura chuckled bitterly. _

_Seem like she was not the only one with a foul mood tonight. _

_He had been avoiding her ever since she had 'accidentally' kissed him. _

_She straightened herself when she saw him pulling himself up from the corner and walked unsteadily towards the metal door with a hand on his forehead. _

_She descended down the spiral stairs and followed suit. _

_Once out of the hall, Sakura shivered a little upon the cold chilly air. _

_She had forgotten to retrieve her coat. Ah screw it. _

_She looked side ways and spotted his sober figure._

_She could hear his silent curse on his current drunken state for not being able to 'pop' away. _

_Speeding up her pace, she caught up with him and gripped his sleeves. _

'_Kakashi-sensei.'_

_Slowly, Kakashi turned around. For a moment, he seemed loss. He was merely staring at her hand on his sleeves as if not being able to register towards the present situation. _

_Sakura waited patiently._

_After a few seconds, he sputtered out with surprise. _

'_Sakura?'_

_Sakura released the sleeve and resumed walking._

'_Yea, sensei. It's me.'_

_She smiled when she heard footsteps following behind her. _

'_Wh..Why are you out here? Shouldn't you be inside celebrating?'_

_Sakura turned around and looked at her sensei secretively. _

'_I could have asked you the same question Kakashi-sensei.'_

_Kakashi muttered a chain of silent mumblings. _

_Sakura raised a brow. _

'_I'm sorry Kakashi-sensei. I didn't quite catch what you said. Mind repeating?'_

_Kakashi looked up at her with his dark eyes. The moonlight illuminated his silver hair making him glow in the light. _

_He looked spectacular. _

'_I said youcanstopcallingmesensei.'_

_Sakura was quiet for a moment before she spoke._

'_Kakashi-sensei, please forgive me but I believe my limited brain size had lack the intelligent to decipher your INCOHERENT mumblings.'_

_Kakashi looked at her as if he was struggling between life and death._

'_I said you can STOP calling me SENSEI!'_

_Sakura grinned silently and looked at Kakashi with innocent shocked eyes._

'_Why Kakashi-sensei? You...you mean you do not want to be my sensei anymore? I should have known all the while I am a burden to you for being so troublesome and useless.'_

_Tears began to form in her emerald eyes._

'_No Sakura it's not like this!'_

_Regardless of what Kakashi said, Sakura continued her little display. _

_Kakashi shoved a hand into his ruffled hair._

_He had had enough._

'_Shit, Sakura. Stop twisting my words around. You know it's not what I meant.'_

_Abruptly, Sakura stopped. The small amusement in her eyes faded away. _

_She sighed._

_She caught his eyes and stared at him, not allowing him to tear away his glance._

'_Tell me. Tell me why I should stop calling you sensei, Kakashi-sensei. Give me a reason not to.'_

_Kakashi looked at her speechless._

'_You must give me a reason. You can't do things the way you want just because you want it. Things do not work in such a way, sensei.'_

_Kakashi pinched the bridge of his nose wearily._

'_Damn you Sakura, you should know why.'_

'_Damn you Kakashi, don't act as if I'm the worm in your stomach. You love playing secretive, how the hell should I know your 'what or why' behind everything you do or want? And...and if I do know, damn you Kakashi I just want to hear it from you! You had been avoiding me avoiding what is going on between us for ages! Stop being a coward!'_

_Kakashi's eyes were filled with raging fire._

'_How dare you call me a coward? You are the one being unrealistic. Do you know how old you are and how old I am? Do you know that I'm known as your sensei and you are known as my student? We are not meant to be together and we will not be blessed together!'_

'_AH, screw those age issue. Come on Kakashi of all people I thought you should not carry a damn thing on age. We are ninjas for god sake. We face live and death everyday and now you are talking to me about age?'_

_Kakashi looked down towards the ground. He did not know what to say anymore._

'_Kakashi.'_

_He looked up and found Sakura standing in front of him mere inches apart. _

'_Kakashi, say it.'_

'_Say what?'_

_Kakashi snapped at her defensively. _

'_Sakura I di..'_

'_Say it.'_

'_Sakur...'_

'_Say it.'_

'_Sak..'_

'_Damn you Kakashi, SAY IT!'_

_Kakashi gripped Sakura's arms and shook her fiercely. _

'_Dammit woman. I love you okay? Satisfied? I am pathetically IN LOVE with you!'_

_Kakashi widen his eyes when he realized what had slipped his mouth. _

_Sakura widen her eyes when she realized she had managed to force it out his damn mouth. _

_Both were still. _

_Both were silent._

_Slowly, the hard grip on Sakura's shoulder began to loosen up. Instead of letting her go, Kakashi pulled Sakura towards him and placed his lips on hers. _

_Against her lips, he whispered._

_'You called me Kakashi just now.'_

_Before Sakura could response, Kakashi had deepened the kiss._

_It began with a slow chaste kiss and the next thing Sakura knew; she was lying alone naked in her bed in the morning. The sheets were crumpled and the dried brownish red spot that contrasted greatly with the white sheets showed evident towards the change of their relationship. _

_Sakura was furious to notice that Kakashi had left her apartment and one could imagine her rage when Tsunade told her that he had left for a one week mission by volunteering for it. _

'_Damn coward!'_

* * *

Sakura chuckled softly upon the memory.

That was how their relationship had started.

Caressing his hand gently, Sakura was glad that this time, she had not woken up alone.

Suddenly, the arm around her waist was withdrawn.

Kakashi made a small turn and sprawled out on his back. He remained asleep.

Surprised, Sakura turned around and for the first time in the morning, she saw his face.

She touched his hair gently.

She was still trying to adapt to his new appearance.

A change in the pace of his breathing indicated to Sakura that her husband has awakened. Yet he showed no sign of opening his eyes neither greeting her presence.

Sakura grinned sheepishly. She shall suit his play.

Inching closer to his warm body, Sakura lingered her finger on his cheekbone and moved gently down to his chest.

Lifting her body upwards, she hovered above Kakashi.

Slowly she lowered her face and nibbled his earlobe.

She could feel his light involuntary tremble.

Her mouth worked its way from his face down to his neck yet purposefully avoided his lips.

Kakashi's breathing began to turn shallow yet his eyes still remained close.

Sakura grinned and knew it was enough for the moment.

She brushed her lower abdomen lightly against his and in a swift she crawled out from the bed and walked out the room.

Kakashi opened his eyes in a snap.

He looked down at his throbbing member and walked towards the bathroom.

'Damn woman.'

* * *

TBC

Thanks for all those lovely reviews. I absolutely love it!

Reviews! Hope all of you will enjoy this chap! Let me know if you like it!

**Your reviews my motivation.**


	31. Chapter 31: Naruto Brain Mode

**A/N**: I'm so sorry for the late update. Been having a very hectic semester. Substance abuse and philosophy classes are killing me. Argh. I'm seriously under stress. Having finals next week and I'm not even half way through my revision. Anyway, enough of my fussing. Thanks for all the readers and reviewers! Thanks!

I hope all of you will enjoy this chap!

Naruto Brain Mode 

Kakashi stepped out the bathroom.

He shoved a hand through his messy hair, slicking it back neatly.

Water droplets from his damp hair slipped down between his slender fingers to his chest and further down to his bare thigh, finally hitting the wooden floor.

Grabbing a towel beside the nightstand, he wrapped it around his waist loosely. Looking down at the small water puddle he had created, he knew a hearing by his wife would be certain to take place soon after she had discover the fact that he had damped their wooden floor once more.

His brows cringed together when his thoughts swayed toward his wife.

Ah, yes his wife. Sakura.

He knew they were just a door apart. Most probably she had finished preparing breakfast by now.

He wondered how he should face her. Should he play dumb again? Or more precisely, was he allowed playing dumb again?

It was already a wonder to him toward how accepting Sakura had been thus far.

He had expected her to slice him up with her kunai and patch him up later or jutsu him to infinity and revive him before he carries on meeting his old dad. Hell, he had expected her to scream at him in the least!

He knew she was currently overwhelmed by the joy of having him back yet knowing his wife, he knew the situation is subject to change.

However, the peacefulness and tranquility she had provided him these few days had pampered his hope. _Maybe_, just maybe she might let this whole incident past. Maybe, maybe they could continue like this, like how they had been this morning _without..._justification.

He knew he was dreading on thin ice yet a man can always hope.

He wrapped his hand around the doorknob.

Inhaling deeply, he marched out the bedroom, ready to face his wife and his hot welcoming breakfast...

She should be in the dinning hall. Maybe he was lucky enough if she had prepared his favorite Chinese style porridge.

He paused awkwardly in the middle of the hallway toward the kitchen.

_Maybe not. _

The dinning hall was empty.

Sakura was no where to be seen. There was no hot yummy porridge or fresh baked toast.

The house was empty.

'Sakura?'

Kakashi called out in a tone very unlike him. At that moment, he sounded dejected and unsure.

The only answer he received was his own echo.

It was only then had he realized his foolishness and selfishness for hoping things would just turn out fine and normal without needing to face much retribution and justification.

He had been FOOLISH to think that Sakura would accept him this easily. IDIOTIC to deduce the seriousness of the situation. HOTHEADED to assume that things might work out fine without needing to explain much just because Sakura had decided to not make him suffer yet for these few days and IMPRUDENT to neglect Sakura's emotion toward this whole incident.

All these years of utterly focusing toward the mission and burying himself in his own sorrows had reduced him into thinking like Naruto with a single brain cell.

Argh.

He felt so frustrated and lost.

Everything was going out of hand.

He could not disclose any important information about the mission to her not only because of the secrecy he had sworn toward Tsunade and his country but also of the danger he might put her in if she had known about it.

Hell, at the very starting the whole PLAN was screwed.

They plotted this whole deception with the initial purpose of protecting her from pain yet the whole plan backfired by hurting everyone, more deeply.

When he had woken up a few years ago in the medic building, Tsunade had informed him that he had been officially declared dead in the village due to his health condition and the secrecy need of the mission. When his body was discovered, even Tsunade had thought that he was dead and the chance of saving him was near zero.

Tsunade had suggested him to remain his 'dead' status once he was revived from his coma and confirmed living. Judging by the risk of the mission he was assigned to, no one can guarantee his safe return. Sakura had already suffered the news badly, thus what's the point of putting her into the same sorrow twice of loosing her husband if he knew the chances of him to return alive after completing the mission was so slim?

Yet, everything was screwed.

She had discovered who he was before the mission was even completed! The initial purpose was already defeated.

He began to wonder the point of carrying out this whole façade all these years with the intention of lessening her pain while it had in fact caused her more pain and suffering. Needless to say the plan was screwed. Were all these pain and lies worth it? All a sudden, he felt everything seemed so ironic and bitterly hilarious.

His mind was a mess.

He was skilled in planning out attack tactics and an expert in figuring out enemies' strategies yet when things come to this type of issue, especially when it concerned a certain female, he admit to himself for being a retard in it.

A few low steady knocks on the wooden door brought Kakashi back form his self repugnance.

Absentmindedly, he walked toward the entrance and pulled open the door.

It was when his gaze met the cold fury of the visitor's eyes had he realized how mindless he had been.

Damn him and his Naruto brain mode.

Kakashi had so conveniently forgotten and neglected a few crucial facts when he had opened the door without giving any second thoughts.

First, this was _not _his house. It was Sakura's.

Second, he was known as Kieshi Taka in public. He should be the _last person_ people would expect to appear in Sakura's house.

Third, his only attire was the _small towel_ that was wrapped loosely around his waist.

His mind was blank for a moment before panic started to sweep into his brain.

_Shit._

Kakashi stood at the doorway looking at the visitor as if Orochimaru was standing in front of him and vice versa for the visitor.

He eyed the black haired boy warily. Unsure of what to say. It was plainly obvious to him that the boy was currently in shock. What worried him was whatever that took place after the initial shock. He knew how protective the boy could be toward his wife and he conveniently knew what the boy was capable of whenever he was deadly angry since he was his sensei once.

'Sasuke?'

The younger boy snapped up his head. His dark orbs pierced Kakashi's.

Sasuke stared at the older man, not knowing how to react.

He must admit that there was a moment; the thought of running up the wrong house had crossed his mind.

He had never expected to see a man, _any_ man nevertheless _this_ man answering _his _Sakura's door. Not to mention a half naked one too.

_Damn. What the hell is Kieshi Taka doing here? _

He felt a raging fury building up in his heart.

Not really trusting his own mouth, he settled with a curt nod toward the Anbu.

Both man stood their ground sizing up each other.

Sasuke's dark eyes scrutinized Kakashi's cool demeanor, totally oblivious toward the fretfulness that was wreaking Kakashi's mind at that moment.

'May-I-ask-why-are-you-_HERE_-_and_-Where-IS-Sakura? P-L-E-A-S-E?'

Kakashi involuntarily cringed.

Not good. Not good at all.

He stared at the younger man and chose his words carefully.

'Um. Sakura is not at home. Well, regarding your first question, I erm...you see, I aa...'

Before he could finish up his uncharacteristic stammering, something implausible had happened. It sent both man into a frigid shock.

His skimpy towel had chosen that very moment to...slip off...his waist and landed on the floor with a soft thud.

Kakashi looked at Sasuke. He moved his gaze toward the ground where his towel laid and returned his stare at Sasuke.

The expression on Sasuke's face was beyond price. However Kakashi was too flabbergasted to notice it.

Both men remained still and silent.

Before any coherent thoughts could form itself in his mind, a punch on his stomach with gargantuan force sent him flying.

Kakashi crashed into the back of the soft plushy sofa and thanked to its material, it had absorbed most of the momentum or else Kakashi was sure with the force of Sasuke's punch, he would have crashed all the way to the opposite wall.

When he had recovered from the initial shock, he was left alone in the empty apartment.

Sasuke was no where to be seen.

Sighing, Kakashi pulled himself up from the floor.

Limping slightly, he moved toward the entrance and shut the door softly.

He picked up his towel on the floor and adjusted the position of the sofa with care.

Every movement was so gentle as if nothing had happened previously.

At that moment, a small sparrow flew in through the opened window.

Kakashi strode to the middle of the room with a blank look on his face.

_Great, what a way to start his day. _

_It was just-so-goddamn-P-E-R-F-E-C-T. _

At the window still, the small sparrow tensed and fluttered away with full speed when it detected a terrorizing and fuming aura radiating steadily from the room.

TBC

REVIEWS! REVIEWS!

**Your review my motivation.**


	32. Chapter 32: Torn

**A/N: **Here's another chapter. Thanks for all the reviews.

****

* * *

Torn

Sakura was spacing out in her office.

She had been staring at the same page and same line for nearly an hour.

Sighing, she shut the medical journal and sank into her leather chair.

Sakura was outright confused.

After ascertaining Kieshi's true identity, Sakura's mind was never at peace.

She began to feel as if the previous emptiness and sorrow that used to torture her every night in the past seemed more bearable compared to the confusion and frustration she was suffering now.

She was torn.

The moment she was awake in the morning, she felt so contented as if everything was just fine and normal. She felt so thankful that tears she thought had long drained oozed out her eyes for being able to once again feel his heart beating against her ears. Kakashi, her husband was back. He was lying peacefully beside her. She could feel his warm aura radiating steadily. She felt so secure and at peace.

Yet, once she had walked out from her room to prepare breakfast, a feeling of irritation overwhelmed her. One moment she was opening the refrigerator, having in mind to prepare his favorite Chinese porridge, the next moment, she felt like throwing all the fresh materials into the rubbish bin.

Don't take her wrongly.

She was glad. Ecstatic to have him back. Yet she was so sick and frustrated to act as if nothing had happened before.

Sometimes she felt as if she could accept anything and forgive everything. She was just grateful that her husband was very well alive. Yet sometimes she felt as if she could no longer bear the aggravation and pestering anxiety of not knowing what really happened.

Occasionally she felt like strangling him for putting her into misery for years. However at times she felt like breaking down herself and cry of joy for having him back in her life yet there are also times when she felt like running away from all this _mess_.

She hated the feeling of being naïve and dreaded the fact that all the while everything was nothing but a show. She detested the feeling off being total oblivious toward the situation. She knew there must be a reason for him to deceive her yet how can he expect her to swallow everything and disregard all her past miseries and anguishes that used to torture her every day and night?

Sakura sank deeper into the chair.

She felt so frayed.

Suddenly, a 'pop' behind her chair jerked her back from her reverie. She knew someone must have materialized into her room.

She turned around and to her surprise, found her best friend standing behind her table.

She flashed him a smile yet her warm welcome smile disappeared instantly when she took in his rigid form.

Sakura frowned. Something was not right with Sasuke yet she could not pinpoint what it was.

'Sasuke?'

Sasuke looked at Sakura.

He was fuming. He knew. He felt an itching irritation and anger building in his heart. He was clear of his own emotions yet the reason why was unknown to him.

Staring at Sakura's frowning face, many images passed through his mind.

A pouting Sakura, a fuming Sakura, a chirping Sakura, a drunken Sakura, a smiling Sakura...

Many past memories struck him like a heat wave. The pain and laughter, tears and sorrow that they had shared together swept passed his mind like a whirlwind.

The image of her heartbroken face when he had rejected her young love was grinded into his mind until this very day.

Often had he wondered how different things would be if..._if_ only he had returned her the same feeling she had felt for him.

He remembered her shy expression when she told him about her being in love with their sensei.

He remembered the happiness radiating from her whenever she was with Kakashi.

He was comfortable with the idea of Sakura being with Kakashi.

Kakashi was a man he would have depended his own life on.

He trusted Kakashi to take good care of the only girl who had weighted something in his stoned-cold heart.

He had accepted Kakashi to be the man he hoped to be and could not be.

Yet, this man, his sensei, her husband had left them.

He remembered her empty hollow eyes during Kakashi's funeral.

It haunted him sometimes in his dreams and many nights, he would jerk awake in cold sweat.

Kakashi was gone.

Yet he knew no one could replace him in her live.

He knew Sakura would not accept anyone other than Kakashi.

Her source for happiness was gone and it was beyond substitution.

Thus, he and Naruto had sworn to protect her in anyway they could and in anyway their sensei could not.

Never the thought of another man entering Sakura's life had crossed Sasuke's mind.

_Never. _

The edging fury was once again eating up his heart.

'Sasuke? Back to earth!'

A soft tap on his shoulder brought him back to reality.

He looked up at Sakura and saw her staring worriedly at him.

'What's wrong Sasuke?'

He opened his mouth and closed it. Not knowing what to say.

He stared into her emerald eyes and all a sudden something that shocked both of them blurted out his mouth.

'Marry me, Sakura? Let me protect you.'

The moment the words slipped pass his mouth, it was then he had realized how much he meant every word of it.

Sakura stared at him wide-eyes.

Many emotions crossed her eyes yet in the end she settled with one that agitated Sasuke.

Sakura broke into a fit of laughter.

'Oh my God, Sasuke. Well I must say your first attempt in joking is quite a success. My, this is so hilarious! I must tell Naruto!'

However her laughter died down when her eyes met Sasuke's serious and grave features.

Shakily, she took a step back.

'You are joking right, Sasuke?'

Sasuke returned her gaze without a word.

Slowly, apprehension began to draw upon Sakura. Her brows cringed tightly and her face was shock-stricken.

Unconsciously, Sakura took another step backward.

'Sasuke? I don't...understand?'

Sighing, Sasuke slumped down his shoulder.

'Look Sakura, I have no idea why I had said that yet I meant every word of it. I had witness how much you suffer through out this whole ordeal. I know how the fear and pain you are struggling with every night you return home alone. I'm not asking for anything Sakura. I just wanted to...protect you.'

Upon hearing this, Sakura seemed more relived.

'Oh, gosh Sasuke don't scare me like this. I thought what had overcome you. You and Naruto can always protect me like what you guys are doing now. Where did you come by this silly thought of marrying me to protect me? I'm feeling very much protected by the love you and Naruto are showering me with presently.'

'I thought so too until this morning I...'

Sasuke mumbled silently.

'What about this morning?'

Sasuke decided he could no longer keep quiet.

'Sakura where have you been today?'

Sakura looked at Sasuke like he had grown another head. She was confused at the sudden change of conversation.

'Huh, I was in my office ever since 7.30am. What's wrong?'

Sasuke looked up at Sakura.

'I dropped by your house an hour ago to check if you are okay. Well, guess what? Someone answered your door when you are here in your office. Do you know who it was?'

The shock in Sakura's eyes revealed enough to Sasuke's liking.

Sakura was speechless.

Dammit. Kakashi. How could he be so stupid to answer _her_ door! Nevertheless Sasuke was the one person to witness it.

_Oh shit. _

'And you know what Sakura? He was half naked when he came to the door.'

_Bloody hell Kakashi._

Sakura couldn't help but cringed at the softness yet strained voice of Sasuke's.

'Sasuke he...I...'

At the moment, her voice seemed to be a trigger to Sasuke's ragging emotions.

In an instant, he closed the distance between him and Sakura.

Grabbing her shoulders, Sasuke began to shake her.

'Dammit Sakura. Why him? We had protected you for years! Yearssss! Why him? Why fucking him!'

Sakura began to feel dizzy and...angry. Anger toward Kakashi for placing her in this situation, anger toward Sasuke for making a big fuss out of it, anger toward herself for not being able to defend her love.

'Sasu...'

She was shut off by Sasuke.

'How bout Kakashi sensei? How bout him?'

Sakura felt the last string of rationality had broken in her mind.

These few days of accumulating frustration, irritation and anger had reached a breaking point.

She had had enough.

_Damn you Kakashi. _

With a swift move, she pried Sasuke's hand off her shoulder.

'Damn you Sasuke. Don't you doubt my love toward Kakashi. Don't you ever. Do you hear me? I don't know why you had proposed yet I'm willing to let it go. I love Kakashi and will forever do. I know I can't explain why that man was in my apartment at this moment yet don't you dare to doubt my love for Kakashi. I'm leaving now. I will see you later when you are more like your usual self.'

The next second after Sakura's outburst, 'pop' and she was gone.

* * *

Sasuke stood alone in her office room, stunned.

He slid into Sakura's arm chair and slowly his uncharacteristic laugher echoed through the room.

Sasuke couldn't stop laughing.

He was not sure why was he laughing yet what happened just now, he felt it was fucking hilarious. He,_ himself_ particularly was pathetically hilarious.

He laughed and laughed until tears began to form in his eyes.

Thinking about the 'free show' he had witnessed in Sakura's entrance doorway this morning, Sasuke shoved a hand through his messy hair and leaned in against the headrest.

'Gosh, I_ need_ an eye drop.'

* * *

TBC

Please REVIEW!

**Your reviews, my motivation.**


	33. Chapter 33: United

**United**

* * *

Sakura stomped into her house, slamming the door loudly. 

Kakashi turned from his standing place near the window and found his missing wife walking toward him.

He raised his brows when he noticed the tension in her eyes when she stood in front of him.

'I had had enough, Kakashi.'

'Wha...?'

_SLAP!_

Kakashi's head fell to the left when a stingy burning pain started to radiate from his right cheek.

His eyes widen in shock.

_What the hell?_

'Kakashi THIS IS FOR THE TEARS YOU HAD CAUSED ME ALL THESE YEARS!'

Kakashi lifted his head. Before he could utter out a response...

_SLAP!_

This time his head tilted to the right.

'THIS IS FOR THE PAIN YOU BROUGHT ME!'

Unbelievable filled his eyes. Yet Kakashi was not fully aware of the horror awaiting him. Before he could recover from the previous hit...

_SLAP!_

'THIS IS FOR THE FUCKING LIE!'

_SLAP!_

'THIS IS FOR MAKING ME A FUCKING CLOWN!'

_SLAP!_

'THIS IS FOR YOUR STUPID EMOTIONLESS FACE!'

_SLAP!_

'THIS IS FOR ANSWERING MY DAMNED DOOR!'

_SLAP!_

'THIS IS FOR WALKING AROUND HALF NAKED IN MY HOUSE!'

With another 'pop' a teary and emotional unstable Sakura left her apartment, leaving a devastated and dumb folded Kakashi standing alone in the living room.

* * *

Knock. 

'DEAR, ANSWER THE DOOR! I'm in the kitchen!'

A series of footsteps came stumbling down the stairs.

Genma moved toward the door and opened it.

For an instant, he had no idea whether he should shut the door and pretend no one was there or face the reality and greet the distressed visitor.

Sakura stared at Genma.

'Sorry, I've come to the wrong house.'

She turned and was about to leave before Genma pulled her into the house.

'Wait, Sakura. I believe you are here for Shizune right? Well, ahaha you are in the right place then.'

Sakura stared at Genma through her teary eyes with apprehension and sat wearily on the sofa.

_Oh no. _

Looking at Sakura's weakening form, Genma inwardly groaned. What had happened to his pink blossom princess?

'Genma, who is it?'

Shizune's voice floated out from the kitchen.

'Erm, honey I guess you better come check yourself.'

Shizune poked her head out from the kitchen and once she had spotted Sakura and her obvious distress, she immediately turned off the stove and threw away her apron.

'In the name of Konoha, what happened Sakura? You look like a mess!'

* * *

Sakura was pacing at the doorway. 

She had been standing in front of her house for at least half an hour after she had parted with Shizune and Genma.

She was glad to have that conversation with them.

Despite the little moment of awkward silence when they realized she had discovered the secret and their unconscious flinching when she told them about her little act with Kakashi that happened a moment ago in her living room, overall the conversation was pleasant.

They had shared with her some memories of Kakashi's. The pain and the suffering he had been through all these years.

While they were sitting in the living room, Shizune had asked her.

_'Sakura, close your eyes and ask yourself a question. What is it that you truly want?'_

At that very moment, Sakura felt her fury dissipating. She covered her mouth with one hand to choke down her sob with tears sliding down her cheeks.

All she had really wanted was to _be with him_ and grow old together.

Shizune was right.

They could not undo the past. What that was waiting for them was their future.

So here she was standing like an idiot, feeling inferior to walk into her own house.

She took a peak at her house. There was a dim light in the living area.

He was there waiting for her. She knew.

Sighing deeply, she gathered up her remaining courage and marched in the doorway.

The whole house was so quiet.

Sakura approached the living room with tiny steps. She halted her steps and took in a deep breath when her eyes met the deep dark ones of his.

Kakashi was sitting in a two seated sofa with his legs crossed up against the low coffee table staring at her with a huge icepack on each cheeks.

Swallowing down her strong urge to turn around and walk straight out the door, she moved toward Kakashi timidly.

The dim yellow wall light illuminated his figure, masking the expression on his face.

Yet, she could feel his eyes gracing her every movement.

Slowly, without making any eye contact, she reached the sofa. The side of his arms brushed lightly against hers when she sat down beside him.

Sakura stared at the opposite wall, unsure of what to say.

Both her hands were clasped together on her lap.

She could feel his warm body heat radiating steadily from their close proximity.

After staying out in the chill air for long, Sakura was virtually freezing.

The heat beside her seemed so tempting.

She gulped deeply. Unconsciously she had moved closer toward Kakashi, seeking his warm temperature, earning herself an amused glance by the man beside her.

The husband and wife sat together in silence. Both of them were physically leaning against each other yet their hearts were miles apart.

Each of them was troubled by their own thought.

Sakura was unwilling to look at the man beside her. She kept her eyes down yet she could feel his gentle eyes watching her. Tears began to form in Sakura's eyes. The tears slipped from her cheeks down to her hands on her lap. One drop, another one and followed by another one.

Sakura was jerked out of her own trance when a warm calloused hand wrapped itself around her teary hands.

She stared at the hand. Her tears halted abruptly for a moment before oozing out again.

Kakashi's thumb caressed her hands by drawing small circles with a soothing movement.

She lifted her head.

Through her teary and bloodshot eyes, she could see his dark eyes cringing slightly into a smile.

A huge sob chocked out from her dried throat.

'Ka...Kakashi, I'm sorr...'

Her sentence was cut off by Kakashi when he leant forward and captured her mouth in his.

The ice packs landed on the floor with a loud thud.

Kakashi forcefully pulled her closer to him until she was practically sitting on his lap.

He deepened their kiss.

Sakura stared at him with wide eyes. Startled.

After a few seconds, Kakashi opened his eyes. They were so close, merely half an inch apart.

Sakura trembled involuntarily when their eyes locked together.

Kakashi pulled back a little. He tucked a strand of stray hair behind her ears before covering his mouth lightly against her lips.

'Sakura, I'm sorry.'

Once again, tears fell freely from her eyes.

Sakura closed her eyes with tears flowing down when she felt his mouth against her cool salty skin, licking away the tears on her face.

Her mouth parted softly and released a soft sigh.

She cupped her hands gently on his reddened and swelled cheeks, forcing him to look at her.

'Kakashi, I'm sorry too.'

Kakashi stared at her for moment before pulling her into a tight embrace.

Burying his head in her hair, he whispered softly against her ears with a trail of tears slipping out from his eyes.

'No, you are not, Sakura. You are not. _I am.'_

Under the dim yellow light, both husband and wife were reunited for once, physically and mentally.

* * *

TBC 

REVIEW! REVIEW!

They are together...at last. I know this chapter is short. The next few chapters I will try to make it longer. Hope all of you will enjoy this chap! Let me know if you like it.

**Your review my motivation.**


	34. Chapter 34: Alive

Chapter 34

* * *

Sakura had woken up in the arms of her husband. 

Listening to the steady heartbeat of the man sleeping peacefully beside her, she inhaled deeply. She could feel fresh oxygen running down her bloodstream, cleansing away the pain and heartbreak that were hidden deep within her system. Holding in her breath until her lungs craved painfully for new supply, she exhaled.

The emptiness that weighed her heart was gone. The sorrow that plagued her mind disappeared along with the bitterness that constantly nudged her soul.

A lone tear slipped from the edge of her eye.

She was alive and complete once again.

* * *

After staying in bed for another hour, Sakura lifted Kakashi's muscular arm from her waist carefully. She had no intention to wake him up from his deep slumber for she knew this was by far the best sleep both of them had had during these few dreadful years. 

She chuckled lightly when her husband protested unconsciously with a silent mumble upon feeling the emptiness in his arms. Gently, she grabbed a soft plushy pillow and stuffed it into the empty space. Kakashi tightened his grip around the pillow instantly with a contented smile gracing his stoic features.

Staring at her husband, Sakura found herself lost into the sight. Having Kakashi sleeping so peacefully in her bed was a scene she knew she could never forget.

Grabbing a nightgown from the nightstand, she pulled it on over her bare figure and crept out the bed as quiet as she could.

Throwing a last glance toward the man sleeping in her bed, Sakura disappeared behind her bedroom door.

* * *

Adding a pinch of salt into the pot, Sakura lifted the hem of her apron to wipe away beats of sweat that had formed on her forehead. 

It had been quite some time since she had last cooked breakfast.

Tasting a spoonful of soup from the pot, Sakura tiptoed and stretched her arm to grab a small jar from the kitchen cabinet above the stove. Adding two full teaspoons of seaweed seasoning into the boiling water, she stirred the substance absentmindedly with a wooden ladle.

Shifting her weight to her left, her face cringed together upon feeling the soreness in her body. Her face turned a bright red when memories of the previous night rushed through her mind. She smiled goofily. It was…wonderful. Shaking her head, Sakura refused to allow her thoughts to wander any further. Instead, she focused her thoughts toward her conversation with Kakashi the night before.

Along with tears and laughter, she and Kakashi had shared stories of their live which they had lived with the absence of the other. Unlike, Sakura's, there were many missing pieces in Kakashi's life story. It was no surprise to Sakura for she knew Kakashi had refused to disclose any information regarding his mission. She knew he was merely following protocol yet she must admit that this act had indeed troubled her greatly. It was not anger nor was it annoyance. It was a great sense of worry and anxiety toward the unknown.

Kakashi had refused to talk and she had refused to ask.

Despite the happiness toward the return of her husband; this mission, Sakura knew would be an underlying variable that would chew her heart and trouble her mind constantly.

Suddenly a pair of arms snaked up her waist from behind, bringing Sakura out of her reverie.

Feeling the warm body that was pressed hard against her back, she smiled when the familiar musky intoxicating scent filled her nostrils.

"Morning, my Sakura."

Sakura's eyes widened upon hearing his deep muscular voice beside her ear. She was startled, not because of her husband's words but of her own emotions.

It was a mixture of unexplainable emotions that had shot through her mind. The next thing she knew; an unexpected prickling sensation hit her eyes.

Turning around to face the man behind her, she stared intensely at him. She stared at his bare toned chest. She stared at the cross scar that cut from his left chest down to his lower abdomen. She stared at his soft thin lips and finally when her eyes met with his cringing ones, an intense sourness attacked her nose and tears began to fell freely from her eyes.

Lifting a hand to touch her own face, astonishment and confusion filled her eyes.

Staring at her teary fingers, Sakura stuttered under Kakashi's warm gaze.

"I…I don't…I don't know why…I…."

Without any words, Kakashi tightened his embrace around his wife and pressed her face against his chest.

Instantly, Sakura encircled her arms around his neck and cried out all the tears and sorrow that she had buried so deeply in her heart that even she herself was unconscious off.

Patting his wife's back soothingly, the cringe in Kakashi's eyes deepened into a half moon with a gentle smile gracing his lips.

* * *

"NO, I don't want! I want my mommy!"

A little boy around the age of five sat grudgingly on the hospital bed with his arms crossed.

Staring at the boy, Sakura sigh inwardly; feeling defeated.

She had been trying to persuade her little patient to take off his clothes so she could check his healing wound around his tummy for around one and a half hour?

Shaking her head, she felt her patience abandoning her.

"Sakura nee-san."

Hope rose up upon hearing her assistant's voice. Maybe Ruka will have better luck with this kid.

Turing around, her pleading look turned into a surprise one. Behind her assistant, there stood a beautiful elegant looking woman.

"Sakura nee-san, this is Mrs. Sanada. She is looking for her son."

Sakura's face broke into a large smile while nodding in relieve toward the woman.

"MOMMY!"

The little boy's face brightened up when his mother approached him.

"Sano, I heard you are giving your doctor a difficult time."

Sakura thought in her mind warily, difficult time was definitely an understatement.

The little boy titled his head toward his mom and smirked at Sakura.

Sakura's heart skipped a beat. This brat smirked exactly like Kakashi. At that split moment, a sense of satisfaction and anticipation filled her heart when she thought how wonderful it would be if she and Kakashi could have a son like this.

"MOMMY! I don't want this old scary woman to see my naked nice body."

Sakura nearly bite her tongue. Okay, maybe not. She hundred percent _do not_ wish to have a son like that.

_Evil narcissistic brat. _

The mother sent an apologetic smile toward Sakura.

"SANO! Apologize to your doctor at once."

"I don't want. She is U.G.L.Y."

There was a moment of complete silence in the room.

All eyes were turned toward Sakura.

Sakura was staring at the kid with her beautiful emerald eyes. However at that moment; those eyes did not seem so angelic at all. If eyes could kill, Ruka was sure that kid would have died a few times.

With bliss ignorance, the little boy stuck out his tongue toward Sakura and grinned maliciously.

A few black lines formed on Sakura's forehead.

This kid was impossible.

* * *

After another one and a half hour, Sakura had finally managed to leave the patient room and returned to her office. What a disaster. She shuddered upon the memory. 

Walking into her room with her assistant tagging along, she sank her distressed body into her leather arm chair.

"Stop laughing Ruka."

"But Sakura nee-san, it is so funny. That kid is so cute!"

Sakura flipped open a patient's record file with gritted teeth.

"That brat is _not _cute at all. You need an eye check Ruka."

Ruka shrugged with a wide smile on her face. Walking toward the left corner of the room, she skimmed through the filing cabinet and pulled out a red document file.

"What are you doing, Ruka?"

Waving the file in her hand, Ruka turned toward her superior.

"I was told to send over this patient record to the Anbu headquarter this evening."

Sakura's face lidded up like a light bulb the moment the word Anbu headquarter registered into her mind.

"You are?'

Ruka gulped and stared at Sakura, feeling confused by the sudden gleam in her superior's eyes.

"Yes, why?"

Practically jumping out from her seat, Sakura snatched the file out from Ruka's grasp.

"Tell you what Ruka, I will send this document over for you."

"Huh? Why?"

Sending Ruka an inconspicuous smile, without a word, Sakura disappeared from the door, or more precisely to Ruka's opinion, bounced out the door.

Ruka stared at her empty hands, dumb folded.

"…Weird."

* * *

"Hey Ryojin! Here's the patient record you Anbus had requested from our Hospital." 

The young Anbu named Ryojin lifted his head from his desk in surprise.

"Sakura nee san? I did not expect the boss to be the one sending over the file."

Sakura flashed him a smile yet her mind were elsewhere. Her eyes glanced around the Anbu office, searching each face that was present in the hall.

Anbu headquarter was a very secretive office. It would be inappropriate to stay in this building too long, even for those, like her who had the authority to trespass. She knew without knowing which room Kakashi was in, the chance of her meeting him here would be slim.

"What brings you here Sakura nee san?"

Bringing her attention back to Ryojin, Sakura found herself having some difficulty in coming up with a probable excuse.

A small yelped escaped from her mouth when a muscular arm slung over her shoulder from behind.

"Why, Ryojin. Isn't it obvious? My pretty flower is here to see my handsome irresistible face!"

Tilting her head slightly to the left, Sakura relaxed her muscle and smiled.

"Hey, Genma."

Genma shot Sakura a large grin.

"Now now, you have already seen my handsome face and although I fully understand your urge to stay yet I believe there are much more work you need to attend to. You should not let me and Ryojin to detain you, right Ryojin?"

Pulling Sakura closer toward him in a warm goodbye gesture, Genma whispered quickly beside Sakura's ear.

"Left wing, right turn, third room."

Immediately, Genma turned his back toward Sakura and engaged into a light conversation with Ryojin while waving a hand carelessly toward her from behind.

Making a mental note to thank Genma later, Sakura slipped out the central hall.

* * *

Kakashi was sitting in his arm chair staring at a scroll when Sakura found him. 

Standing by the doorframe, Sakura smiled gently toward him when he looked up upon sensing another presence in the room.

"Hey."

The surprise in Kakashi's eyes faded away quickly.

With a warm smile, he stood from his seat and walked toward the door.

"Hey."

Stopping arm length in front of Sakura, both of them stood staring at each other without a word.

Many emotions passed through their eyes. Of love, of commitment, and of longing.

In a split second, Kakashi broke the silence. Looping his arms around Sakura's thin body frame, he pulled her into his office room.

The door shut with a soft click.

A series of footsteps and soft conversations passed the room behind the closed door.

Sakura stared at Kakashi with her back against the door.

Trapping her with his body, Kakashi had his arms stretched out beside her face with his palms flat against the surface of the door.

Pushing a strand of stray hair out of Sakura's face, Kakashi leaned forward and halted when he was merely an inch away from her face.

"I miss you."

Sakura chuckled lightly toward her husband.

"We have just met a few hours ago at home."

Kakashi titled his head to a side for a moment before turning toward her once again.

"Yes, but I miss you still."

Wrapping her arms around Kakashi's neck, Sakura pulled him downwards and leaned in with a deep kiss.

"I miss you too."

* * *

"Kieshi! Kieshi are you in there?" 

Startled, Sakura turned her head toward the door.

"Kakashi, someone is ca…lling you."

A shiver shot up Sakura's spine when Kakashi's tongue curled up her earlobe.

"Hey, Kieshi!" This time along with the shouting, came a few hard poundings at the door.

Pushing Kakashi's wandering hand away from her exposed upper body; Sakura clasped another hand on his mouth to stop her husband from doing…whatever he was doing.

"Kakashi!"

Kakashi grinned.

"You know Sakura; I love it when you call my name."

Rolling her eyes, Sakura pushed herself away from the desk she was laying on and glared at her husband.

Longing dark black eyes met with a pair of stubborn emerald eyes. Kakashi sighed in defeat as he lifted himself from his wife and began to dress her.

"Kieshi! I know you are in there. Get you lazy butt out here."

Shooting a lazy glance toward the door, Kakashi resumed his slow and gentle movement in buttoning up the front shirt of his wife.

"Leave five minutes after me."

Sakura nodded.

"We'll continue this later, love."

Kakashi traced a finger from her cheek down to her swollen lips before pushing her gently into a corner hidden from the view of the door.

Listening to Kakashi's soft conversation with the other Anbu and their fading footsteps, Sakura stood out from the shadow.

Fanning her hot flushed cheeks, she straightened her clothes and took in a few deep breaths to sooth her pulsing heart beat before turning the door knob.

Stepping out her husband's office door with a grin on her face, Sakura froze at her steps.

The smile on her face faded away when emerald eyes met with a pair of dark onyx ones.

* * *

TBC 

I apologize for the late update. I'm suffering from some sort of writer's block. I hope this chapter will turn out fine. Let me know what you think about this chapter. Please review. I love them.

By the way, the name for this chapter is undecided. I'm having a difficult time in thinking a chapter name for it.

Please feel free to share your opinion by leaving me a review if you have any idea toward the name of this chapter.

Thanks.

Your reviews my motivation.


	35. Chapter 35: From Heaven to Hell

From Heaven to Hell

* * *

"Sa…Sasuke." 

Staring at the man she used to love as a kid and later learnt to respect as a brother, Sakura gulped and unconsciously pulled the hem of her shirt in attempt to straighten the wrinkles on her cotton top.

Sasuke stood in the middle of the hall way staring at her with an unreadable expression.

Fidgeting uncomfortably under his stern gaze, Sakura stared at her own feet in silence like a kid who was caught doing something wrong.

"Care to join me for a walk?"

Sakura lifted up her head in surprise. Examining Sasuke's facial expression carefully, her lips edged up into a small smile.

"Sure."

Waited for Sasuke to reach her side, Sakura took a step toward the central hall before she was pulled back by him on the arm.

Raising an eyebrow in question, Sakura turned sideway to look at Sasuke.

Sasuke released his grip on her arm. Staring at a blank spot in the wall in front of him, he muttered softly.

"Your zip."

Unable to grasp Sasuke's words, Sakura crooked her head slightly and stared at Sasuke dumb folded.

"Huh?"

Turning around to face Sakura, Sasuke kept his eyes trained on her face. With a finger pointing downward, he pushed out the words through gritted teeth.

"Your Z.I.P Sakura. Down."

Following the direction of Sasuke's finger, hot embarrassment flushed through her body.

Oh. SHIT.

Quickly turning away from Sasuke, she pulled up the zip of her jeans while cursing Kakashi from A to Z.

* * *

Meanwhile far away at the administrative office, Kakashi was rubbing his reddened nose after engaging in a fit of violent sneezing. 

"Bless you."

Staring at the amused look of his superior, he unconsciously lifted a hand and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Thanks Tsunade sama."

Handing Kakashi two ancient scrolls, the smile in Tsunade's eyes dulled away immediately.

"It's time, Kakashi."

Tsunade sighed heavily staring at Kakashi's sudden tense and rigid posture.

Slowly, after a moment of complete silence, Kakashi moved forward in his usual slouch posture and took the two scrolls into his hand.

"So it seems."

Turning his back toward Tsunade, he looked out from the window with his hands clasping tightly around the scrolls.

Staring at the bright sun and blue sky he muttered softly.

"It's going to rain soon."

* * *

Sitting on a bench beside the street, Sakura sighed softly at the grim look on her best friend's face. 

"Hey, Sasuke. Wipe away the look on your face. It does not suit you well."

Turning to face her, Sasuke wrapped a hand around her left hand and squeezed lightly.

"Sakura. I'm not here to comment on your choice. Although I must admit that I was surprise of all people, you had chosen to open your heart to a man you had just known for half a year. Anyway this is beside the point. The point is Sakura, I honestly do not hope that the reason you had chosen him is because of his similar facial features with Kakashi sensei. I do not want you to make a wrong choice and got yourself wounded in the end."

Squeezing his hand in return, Sakura smiled at him. This must be the longest sentence he had ever said in his Uchiha life.

"Sasuke, there are many things that I could not tell you. But I can tell you two things for sure. First, that was definitely not the reason I've chosen him. Second, I know what I'm doing. Don't worry."

Nodding his head in defeat, Sasuke stared down at their clasp hands.

"He is an Anbu, Sakura."

A distance look crept up Sakura's face.

"Yes I know."

"A future with an Anbu is unpredictable."

"…Yes I know."

A moment of silence fell upon them.

Sasuke released her hand and stared at her with a smile exclusive special for her and Naruto.

"There's still something I do not like about that man. But if he is able to make you happy, I promise I will not interfere."

Staring at the contented happy smile Sakura had flashed him, Sasuke muttered softly to himself.

"Don't get hurt Sakura."

* * *

Sakura leaned against her house door, panting heavily. 

She did not understand why the sky had turned gray all a sudden. Wasn't the weather wonderful before she bid goodbye with Sasuke?

Staring at her damp clothes, she sighed at the unpredictability of the weather. She was soaked from head to toes. A good hot bath will do for now.

Opening the door, she walked in and noticed the light in the living area was on.

A bright smile lidded on her face.

She was practically freezing. She could use some of her husband's warm temperature.

Suddenly, Sakura halted in the middle of the hallway.

She heard voices. There was another person in her house.

"Kakashi. I heard."

Sakura recognized the voice as Genma's.

Smiling she inched toward the living room, wondering what they were talking about.

"Are you planning to tell her?"

However, the next sentence froze Sakura to her steps.

Gripping the collar of her shirt with her white knuckles, she closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. She felt as if a hand was clutching at her throat. She couldn't breath.

Her body was shivering. Raw fear gripped her mind.

At this point, Genma sighed heavily.

Sakura could hear shifting footsteps.

She turned her head around desperately. She needed to hide. She needed to run. She did not want to see them. She did not hear anything.

Before she could turn away, she was met with two pair of eyes.

"Sa…sakura?" Genma stuttered.

Kakashi shot Sakura a dark glance.

"Why are you soaked from head to toes?"

Shifting her gaze from Genma to her husband, Sakura found her self unable to meet his eyes.

"Sakura?"

Sakura flinched away quickly when Kakashi reached out a hand toward her.

Staring down at her soaking jeans, she bit hard on her lips.

"I…I…caught in…rain. Cold. Hot bath…now."

With this, Sakura broke into a run at the hallway and disappeared behind her bedroom door.

Genma sighed.

Kakashi stood in the middle of the hallway staring numbly at his empty hand with an unreadable face.

The rain poured heavier.

It had just begun.

* * *

Sakura sat on the tiles with her knees draw up against her chest. 

Hot water showered down her soaked clothes and damp hair.

_Why? Why is God so harsh on her? _

_Why does it need to be so short? Why ripping away her happiness just after she had regained it a day before? _

_God dammit, why?_

Hitting her small fist against the cold hard tiles repeatedly, she curled herself into a ball whimpering like a wounded animal.

Her shoulder tensed when a soft click at the bathroom door filled the room.

Straining her ears, she could hear the sound of clothing hitting hard ground.

Her heart beat pounded in her ears.

She shivered under the hot water when she felt a pair of strong muscular arms wrapped around her waist.

Feeling his bare chest pressing hard against her back, she sank her finger nails deep into his arms.

Kakashi buried his head at the crook of her neck and tightened his grip around her waist.

Both of them stood attached without a word.

"Sakura."

Shaking her head violently in his arms, Sakura tried to struggle out his grip.

_She…She do not want to listen. She want to leave. _

Moving his hands toward her wrist, Kakashi pinned Sakura onto the ground with his body pressing hard against hers to cease her desperate struggle.

"SAKURA!"

Sakura halted and stared into Kakashi's eyes in shock.

Slowly, hot bitter tears oozed out from her shocked widen eyes.

Sighing heavily, Kakashi released his hard grip on her wrist and cupped her face in his big calloused hands.

"Sakura, this is why at first I had chosen to fake my death. This is what I fear to face."

Kakashi chuckled bitterly.

"Ironically after all the pain and heartbreak you and I had endured to avoid greater pain, this is what we are reduced to."

Using his thumb to wipe away the tears from the edge of her eyes, a trail of tear slipped out from his own eyes.

"I'm really sorry for causing you all these pain. I'm really sorry Sakura."

Staring numbly at Kakashi's sorrow face, slowly, Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck.

"…Wh..whe..When?"

Sakura was not aware of how hoarse her voice had become until she had opened her mouth.

Lifting his face from hers, Kakashi stared into her eyes. He opened his mouth and closed. He opened once again but nothing was coming out from his mouth.

Tracing a hand on his sorrow eyes, Sakura leaned in and pressed her trembling lips onto his.

Her heart stopped beating the moment she caught his bitter murmur in her mouth.

"_Tomorrow."_

* * *

TBC 


	36. Chapter 36: Back Some Day

Back Some Day

"…_Wh..whe..When?"_

_Sakura was not aware of how hoarse her voice had become until she had opened her mouth._

_Lifting his face from hers, Kakashi stared into her eyes. He opened his mouth and closed. He opened once again but nothing was coming out from his mouth._

_Tracing a hand on his sorrow eyes, Sakura leaned in and pressed her trembling lips onto his._

_Her heart stopped beating the moment she caught his bitter murmur in her mouth._

"_Tomorrow."_

* * *

The rain in Konoha struck down violently. The hard and harsh diamond-like droplets spattered on the aluminum roof sheeting creating a deafening noisy rhythm.

Yet, Sakura heard nothing.

The only thing she could hear was the one word that kept repeating itself in her mind.

A word which was made up off eight simple alphabets. A simple word with such power that had her world shattered into pieces.

She could not breathe.

She could not think.

Her mind was blank.

The only thing she could do was to stare at him, to stare into his guilty and sorrowful eyes.

She released her tight grasp on his arms the moment he had chosen to tear away his gaze from her by lowering his head.

No longer having anything to support her, her head fell back in slow motion like a puppet with no strings attached. The back of her head hit the hard tiles with a soft thud.

Lying on the bath floor sprawled, Sakura stared up at the ceiling like a broken doll.

Pink tresses floated up above streams of water that ran around her.

Waves of hot water washed down her body yet cold engulfed her.

A bitter smile edged up her lips.

_Pathetic!_

Slowly, the small self-mocking smile had broken into a loud heart wrenching laugh.

_God this whole thing is so fucking pathetic! _

Sakura could not stop laughing. She noticed Kakashi had turned his head toward her, staring at her as if she had lost her mind.

"Stop laughing Sakura!"

Sakura did not stop.

_Why should she stop? All these are so fucking funny. Why should she stop? Will he choose to stay back by her side if she stops? Will he stay back if she had indeed lost her mind? _

She laughed harder upon knowing the answer.

_The answer will be a fucking no. _

She choked while laughing. Tears filled her eyes. Her stomach muscles cramped.

"Stop it, God dammit."

Kakashi crawled toward Sakura and stretched his hands to grip on her shoulder blades.

The moment Kakashi's finger tip came into contact with Sakura's bare skin, her laughter halted abruptly. She shot him a piercing glare.

Using her arms, she flinched away from Kakashi's touch by dragging her body away from his.

In a matter of milliseconds, Kakashi lunged forward again.

This time Kakashi had managed to station her struggling body by straddling her across the waist.

Having Kakashi weight above her stomach, she felt air was choked out from her lungs.

Turning her face aside, she pressed her left cheek hard against the cold tiles, refusing to look at her husband.

"Look at me Sakura."

Frustration seeping into Kakashi's strained voice.

She bit on her lips.

Her eyes stubbornly fixed at the running water.

Her eyes widened when a hard strong hand gripped tightly on her lower chin and titled her face until she reached eye level with her husband.

Sakura tried futilely to wriggle free.

Kakashi tightened his grip until Sakura winced in pain unconsciously.

"Sakura."

Sakura brought her teary eyes to meet his.

"Please, Kakashi. Let me go. I just want to get out of here. Please. I want to get out of this house."

Kakashi's unreadable poker face betrayed a hint of cold fury and a trace of surprise upon listening to his wife's soft and weak whimpering.

There were only dullness and sorrow in her eyes.

An alternate beauty of fragileness.

And this simple distorted type of beauty had cause tears threatening to fall from Kakashi's eyes.

Quickly, he released his grip on his wife. Brushing his calloused hand across Sakura's pale cheek, he stood and opened the door.

"It's still raining heavily outside. Don't leave. It's me you do not wish to see. I will leave."

A soft click echoed through the enclosed bathroom.

Lifting a hand on her cheek, she could still feel the warmth of his lingering touch through her finger tips.

Cupping a hand on her cheek, Sakura curled her body into a fetal position.

She screamed.

The rain poured heavier.

* * *

The air smelled of dank silence. Grey darkness consumed the sky.

Staring at the heavy downpour, he sighed and walked onwards desolately.

The rain struck down around him hard.

Only a couple of minutes later, he had already felt his clothes became heavier along with the dampness lightly chilling his skin.

The streets were deserted.

No one in their right mind would be out under such weather.

Yet, sometimes Kakashi thought his mind had been too 'right'.

It was his rationality that had kept him going on. It was his prudence that had kept him alive. It was his level-headedness that had brought victory upon his missions and duties.

However it was also because of his rationality that he had constantly brought pain and suffering to the one person in this universe that he had vowed to protect and love.

If only he was not in his right mind, he would have rejected this goddamn mission years ago.

If only he was not in his right mind, he would have chosen to stay back beside Sakura now.

If only he was not in his right mind, he would have thrown away the ninja rules and live a normal married life with his wife.

If only…there would be if only.

He was trained as a shinobi and he would die as one.

He knew he would be known as a dutiful and brave ninja yet as a husband, he had failed his wife terribly.

His hands felt the chilliness that had replaced the warmth he had only minutes before when he held her in his arms.

He did not wish for them to end like this. This was their last night before the mission.

_Sigh._

However in his heart, he knew he had expected such a reaction the moment Tsunade had handed him the scrolls.

How he wish they could enjoy their last night in peace and contentment.

He knew he had asked more than he should.

He continued to walk in the rain, ignorant toward each droplet as it struck and chilled him endlessly.

The rain continued to fall.

* * *

Pushing a strand of soaked wet hair away from his face, Kakashi entered the living room warily, leaving behind a trail of water marks and a series of squelching sound.

He had decided that it was idiotic of him to have his last day before the deadly mission spent wandering aimlessly under the rain.

Thus, he had chosen to return to where his heart had soared to be with the most.

Sakura could hate him, be angry at him, shout at him but there would be one thing that she could never succeed. She could not shoo him away from her. Not at least this one night.

With full preparation to face the wrath of his wife, Kakashi halted at his steps when his eyes met with a pair of emerald ones.

His eyes widened when he shifted his gaze downward and took in the full sight of his wife.

Sakura was standing at the kitchen door.

An apron with a huge Naruto face printed in the middle was hung over her small thin frame and a large bowl of mixed vegetables in her hands.

"Sa…sakura?"

Kakashi sputtered.

Sakura glanced at Kakashi calmly.

"Dinner is almost ready. Go take a quick bath first. I've a set of clean clothing ready for you in the bathroom."

Swiftly, she pushed pass his body. After setting the large bowl onto the glass top dinning table, Sakura disappeared into the kitchen without sending him another look.

Kakashi stood in the middle of the dinning room. A drip of water streamed down his left eye from his damp hair.

Lifting a hand to wipe away the water, Kakashi walked toward the bathroom and disappeared behind the door with a small grateful smile lingering on his lips.

Kakashi walked into the kitchen and leaned against the doorframe.

A pair of gray trek pants hung low on his hips with a white towel draped across his bare chest.

Sensing a presence behind her back, Sakura place the wooden ladle beside the boiling pot and turned around.

Lifting the apron over her head, she wiped her wet hands on the side of her jeans.

Sakura walked toward the door and when her body collided with Kakashi's, she slipped her hand into Kakashi's left one and interlock her fingers with his.

"Come."

Tugging Kakashi to follow her, she led him toward her bedroom.

She pushed him into a sitting position on the side of her bed and crawled in behind him.

Lifting the towel away from his shoulder, she threw it on the bed carelessly.

She stretched her hand to reach for the hair blower beside her bed and bent to switch on the power.

After a moment, a small humming sound of the hair blower echoed through the cozy room.

Kakashi leaned backward slightly to move closer toward Sakura and closed his eyes to enjoy the sensation and feeling of having her long slender fingers working gracefully in and out of his damp locks.

Staring at the back of his head, Sakura willed herself to concentrate on the work at hand.

She knew they had reached a temporary silent agreement.

Together they would enjoy this night as a normal husband and a wife would. Tonight, they are man and woman but not a legendary ninja and a rational medic kunoichi.

Sakura had hoped that this façade could last as long as it could. But she knew they are running out of time.

Love was never their problem.

Time and responsibilities were their enemy.

Switching off the hair blower, Sakura's eyes traced the familiar scars that marred the pale skin of her husband's back.

Wrapping her arms around his waist, she leaned her head against Kakashi with her left cheek pressing softly on his bare back.

She could feel his muscle tensed and relax in a split moment.

Slowly, Kakashi's warm hands moved up and covered hers.

A small sigh escaped from his mouth.

They just sat there quietly, feeling and savoring the mere presence and warmth of each other.

Time seemed to stagnant at the moment until a bad burnt smell filled the air.

Sakura sprang up from her position.

"Oh shit. Oh shit. My dinner!"

Shouting along her way, Sakura jumped down the bed and rushed toward the kitchen to save her long forgotten food.

When Kakashi entered the kitchen, he saw a dismayed Sakura slouching in front of the stove staring at the cooked food, umm overly cooked black patch of food.

He couldn't even identify the previous identity of that patch of…stuff.

"Umm Sakura?"

Sakura jumped at his voice and turned around to stare at him with teary eyes.

"My dinner. Gone!"

Kakashi chuckled slightly at her childish antic.

"Well, if only you would have turned off the stove before you dry my hair…"

Kakashi's voice became softer and weaker when Sakura's teary eyes gradually changed into a pair of accusing ones.

"Do YOU have any idea how_ long_ it took me to prepare this dinner? It's your entire fault! You and your stupid hair!"

Gulping, Kakashi took a step back and rubbed the back of his head.

With a wide smile, Kakashi beamed at Sakura.

"Let's dine out tonight, Sakura."

This sentence had taken her off guard.

She lifted her head to stare at Kakashi.

How long…How long since had they last dined out together?

Her life had never been normal ever since the day he had left her years ago.

After their reunion, every time they met was for a reason. It was either burdened with responsibilities, duties or conspiracies.

How long since they had did something so normal and innocent?

Anticipation and a sense of longing lid up her eyes.

"Dine out?"

Kakashi nodded toward her with a smile of pure affection.

Sakura stared at him and pondered.

_But with his current identity and hers… What will people say?_

As if on cue of her inner thoughts, Kakashi offered his hand toward her.

"I don't mind Sakura. Do you?"

Sakura's lips curved upwards as Kakashi tightened his grip on her hand when she placed it into his.

"Let's go out for dinner then."

* * *

Kakashi stared out the street through the open glass.

The rain had stopped and the night seemed so peaceful.

Too peaceful in fact; for he knew this was only the calm before another storm.

Drawing his gaze away from the window, he smiled gently at the sight of his wife.

Sakura was wiping their forks and spoons with a tissue paper.

She had been having a mild degree of hygiene complex ever since she had started her career as a medic.

Sensing his gaze, Sakura lifted up her head and smiled at him.

Kakashi returned her a smile, a strained one. If he had a choice, he would have given up everything just to be with her; sitting leisurely at a restaurant and have her smiling contently at him once again. However he knew a ninja would never have choices. They would only have orders, responsibilities and more responsibilities.

* * *

Tsunade walked on the street; heading toward the admin building with Genma and Shizune by her side.

She had just returned from her inspection at the border of Konoha.

Stretching her wary body, she let out a big yawn while waving carelessly toward the passer bys who had greeted her.

"Tsunade-SAMA. Please remember that you do have an image to uphold."

Shizune glared at her superior and was surprised to find the said lady was staring wide eye toward a particular direction.

Turning toward the direction, she gaped at what she saw.

It was Kakashi and Sakura in a restaurant! Sakura was talking animatedly while Kakashi was listening to her with a gentle smile on his lips.

Lifting her gaze, her eyes met with Genma's briefly. Together, they turned to stare at the frozen old lady.

"Umm, Tsunade-sama…"

Tsunade turned to face them and stuttered.

"Wh...When…they…"

Shizune stared toward her boyfriend, unsure of what to say.

Taking a step back, Genma rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Hokage-sama, it had been quite sometime…."

"How dare him! That stupid dumb ass copy Nin!"

Fury filled her mind. Tsunade turned toward the restaurant and was ready to march in before she was pulled back by Genma.

"Tsunade-sama. It is _not_ his fault. You should know something like this is bound to happen someday. Sakura is a smart girl."

Tsunade turned around facing Genma and began to mumble loudly.

"No it shouldn't happen! Not now, not today! Oh no. Foolish girl. Stupid Kakashi. Oh no."

Genma stared at Tsunade with confusion.

"What are you talking about Tsunade sama?"

Weariness crept onto Tsunade's face.

"Oh Genma, its tomorrow! The mission starts tomorrow! How could they go through all that again! Seeing him leaving her again is going to break her. All we did in the past were futile!"

Shizune winced when Genma's grip on her wrist tightened.

"_Tomorrow…"_

His best friend will be leaving tomorrow and there would be no guarantee if he could make it back alive.

Staring at the couple sitting peacefully in the restaurant, a great sense of sorrow rushed up his throat.

He wondered if it would be the last time for him to witness such a scene.

"Genma."

Genma lifted his eyes toward Tsunade.

"If she already knew, I want you to keep an eye on her tomorrow."

Genma raised a brow in confusion until apprehension came up into his foggy mind.

"_No_. Don't tell me you think that she might…..."

Staring at Tsunade's worried look, Genma felt speechless.

"Fuck."

* * *

Sakura twirled the noodles in her plate with a fork.

Glancing briefly toward the man facing her, she lowered her gaze toward her noodles and spoke casually.

"So how long will it take?"

Immediately, Kakashi lifted his gaze to her.

After a moment of silence and staring, Kakashi resumed his work in slicing up his lamb steak.

"No one knows. _If_ nothing goes wrong, I was hoping it would be around two months."

"Ah I see."

Sakura picked out two slices of green peppers from her pasta and threw it over to her husband's plate.

She hated green peppers.

"So where will you be going?"

Kakashi looked up in alarm. He placed his fork and knife onto the plate and shot Sakura a look.

"Sakura, you should know I am not allo…."

"Ah, I know. I know. I was just asking. No big deal. So how is your steak? Taste good? Can I try?"

Sakura waved her hand careless toward Kakashi while cutting off his sentence.

With a deep frown, Kakashi lifted a small piece of meat with a fork and send it into Sakura's awaiting mouth.

"Ah…Wonderful! It tasted so good!"

Through out the rest of the dinner, the couple ate in complete silence.

* * *

5.10 a.m.

Kakashi stood at the bedside fully clad in his Anbu uniform.

Staring at the peaceful sleeping form of his wife, he smiled bitterly.

Softly, he kneeled beside the bed and leaned in.

"Sakura, wake up."

Sakura mumbled incoherently and buried her head deeper into her pillow.

Kakashi knew she was exhausted but he must wake her. He did not want to leave without a proper goodbye.

Giving her a light shake on the shoulder, Kakashi leaned forward and spoke beside her ears.

"Sakura, wake up. I'm leaving."

At the last word, Sakura bolted up with wide eyes.

Kakashi straightened his back and smiled toward her.

"Hey, morning sleepy head."

Brushing away a strand of pink locks from her face, his fingers trailed down and caressed her pale cheek.

"I'm leaving Sakura and I wanted to say goodbye."

Sakura grabbed the hand on her face and held tightly in both of her hands. She pressed it onto her trembling lips while tears swelled in her eyes.

"Please don't go Kakashi. Please don't leave. I..I.."

"You know I can't."

Kakashi wiped away a trail of tears from her face and said sadly.

Sakura closed her eyes and leaned onto his shoulder warily.

She bit on her lips when Kakashi wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Please don't die Kakashi. You must come back. I'll die if you do."

Shaking his head sorrowfully, Kakashi ruffled her hair.

"No you will not. Remember our promise? You will live for me."

With her head against his shoulder, Sakura muttered softly beside his ears.

"No, Kakashi. I will. I will die if you do and mark my word for it."

She could feel Kakashi tensed up immediately.

Pulling away slightly from his embrace, she stared into his dark frigid eyes.

Cupping his cheeks in her hands, she smiled miserably.

"So you better come home breathing, my dear husband."

Kakashi covered one of her hand with his and shook his head disapprovingly.

"Sakura, I will try my best to stay alive for you, you know I will. But if you do anything stupid when things turn bad, I will hate you. Mark my word for it. You will live for me."

Before Sakura could response, Kakashi tightened his grip around her waist and pulled her into a deep kiss.

The next second, he was gone.

Sakura sat on the bed with a hand on her lips. She stared at the empty room, deep in thought.

* * *

Kakashi slowed down once he spotted a familiar figure leaning against the entrance of Konoha.

"Yo!"

Genma straightened up and turned around.

Honey brown eyes stared into dark black ones.

Finally Genma sent a soft punch into Kakashi's shoulder.

Smiling softly toward his old friend, Kakashi stared out toward the forest beyond the clear field.

"Genma, I need you to do me a favor. Keep an eye on her today after I leave."

Genma stared at Kakashi.

"Ah, I will. Tsunade thought so too though I don't really think what both of you are worried about will happen."

Kakashi just shook his head.

"And Genma, if…I mean if something really happen, please take care of her for me."

Genma turned toward Kakashi and glared at him.

"I will do no such thing mate. You want her to be taken care off, you will need to come back and do the job."

"Until next time, Genma."

Kakashi shrugged and turned around. Waving a hand carelessly without looking back, he disappeared into the thick forest ground.

Genma stood alone staring at the now empty forest opening.

"_Don't you dare die, Kakashi."_

* * *

Sakura made one last check around her house.

The windows were locked.

Everything was taken care off.

Good.

She slung a heavy back pack over her back and opened the door.

"Yo."

In front of her doorstep, there stood a Genma Shiranui.

Staring carefully at Genma, Sakura smiled weakly at him.

"Hey Genma. Fancy seeing you at my door at this hour."

Genma stuck his hands into his pocket and slouched against a pillar.

"Where are you going Sakura?"

Unconsciously, Sakura took a step back and smiled toward Genma.

"Oh, it's nothing. I'm just going out for a walk."

With an audible sigh, Genma stood straight and walked toward Sakura.

"A walk with such a huge backpack? Sakura…Let's drop the façade. You will not be going anywhere today."

"I don't know what you are talking about Genma. It's just a walk. Now let me pass."

Genma shoved a hand into his hair in frustration.

"Sakura we both know that it is not a walk."

Dejectedly, Sakura leaned against her door and sighed heavily.

"How do you know Genma?"

Genma stared at Sakura apologetically.

"Kakashi and Tsunade asked me to keep an eye on you."

Staring into Genma's eyes, Sakura walked toward him and held his hands into hers.

"Genma please. I need to do this and I must go now. If I stay here any longer I will not be able to trek him anymore. Please Genma. I will not let him leave me like the past anymore. I must go with him!"

Sighing, Genma loosened her grip on his hand and cupped her face.

"Sakura, wake up! There might still be a chance for Kakashi if he goes alone. You know you will bring nothing good if you go along. Sakura I will not allow you to do this. I will not allow you to walk into your own death, you hear me? I will not let you leave your house today because it is the one thing Kakashi had asked me to do and I will make sure that it is done."

Sakura stared into Genma's determined eyes.

A part of her knew that what Genma said was true but still…

She knew all her plans had come into an end now.

Pulling away from Genma, she stomped into her house and slammed her bedroom door.

Genma stepped into her house and closed the door wearily.

Sitting at the sofa in the living room, Genma listened to the anguish cry of Sakura's apart from the bedroom. Wiping a hand over his face, he sighed again.

"_I'm sorry Sakura. But this had to be done. It's good for everyone."_

* * *

Kakashi stood on a branch staring toward the direction of his village.

"_No, Kakashi. I will. I will die if you do and mark my word for it."_

The words of his wife kept repeating in his mind like a parasite.

Shaking his head, he tightened the belt of his katana.

With a heavy heart, he sped off and disappeared into the dawn.

_  
When you're alone  
I want you to know  
I'll be back some day_

_But it's not long now  
Till I'm on my way  
I keep wishing tomorrow was yesterday  
You're my everything  
That won't disappear  
Girl you've got nothing to fear_

_If you're alone, I want you to know  
I'll be back someday  
Don't you ever let go  
Baby, hold tight through the cold lonely night  
Just wait for me till I get home_

_When you're on your own  
I want you to know  
I'll be there for you, I could never let go  
I realise that you want me to stay  
But hold on  
I'll be back someday._

_When I return, I wanna see  
This beautiful baby who's still loving me  
With tears in her eyes but a smile on her face  
Impatiently we'll embrace_

_And when I go, I'll be loving you still  
Baby you will never know, just how lonely I'll feel  
You know I really got to go, but I wish I could stay  
Hold on, I'll be back._

_I'll be back someday_

* * *

TBC

Woosh. What a long chapter. I guess this is my longest chapter thus far. Hope all of you will enjoy this chapter. Let me know if you like it. Please review. I love them.

There are some people who asked me how long will this story be. Well I must say that this story is coming to an end very soon.

Thanks for all the reviews!

**Your review my motivation.**

Credit:

Song Lyric: Back Some Day

Singer: Blue


End file.
